


To love a Teacher

by Airiamurillo



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship, chapters get longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 87,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airiamurillo/pseuds/Airiamurillo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Danny Murillo, an average teacher by day and a rockstar at night. He works at LA high school where he met George Ragan. George Ragan is an average student who works hard but has a shy personality. Danny has a deep secret that he hasn't told anyone not even his best friend. what happens when the student and the teacher fall in love???</p><p>J-dog x Charlie scene side pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. D.p.o.v

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is also going to hop between Danny and George's point of view.  
> Set in 2010
> 
> They may seem short but it is how it supposed to be for now at least.

"George, can I see you at the end of the day?" I say before noticing that I don't actually give him the choice.

He nods before leaving.

I am a student teacher for English and music.

It used to be just English until the music student teacher left and the principal discovered my band Lorene Drive's songs on the internet.

"Mr Murillo, you wanted to see me?" George says walking in an hour later.

I let him close the door.

"Yeah, sit down and please when school is over please call me Danny" I say.

I feel that Mr Murillo makes me feel old.

Why do I have to do this?

"George, the teachers have reasons to believe that you are being abused at home. "I say bluntly.

"No I'm not. My mum is great." He says.

I sigh.

"George, I have seen the look in your eyes before and trust me your lying ".I say.

He stands up, prepared to shout.

"I don't trust you. Where have you seen that look?" He shouts.

I remain calm.

"My own eyes George. I have seen it in my own eyes. I was abused as a child ".I say raising my voice slightly.

He freezes, before calming down and returning to his seat.

"What am I supposed to do Danny? How can I leave my situation?" He asks quietly.

"I don't recommended running away like I did but maybe you could move in with me until your 18 in two months. "I say.

He nods.

Shit what have I done


	2. Gp.o.v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is chapter two. George is Johnny 3 tears actual name for those of you who didn't know. Now I have up to chapter 7 written on paper, it takes me a while to actually update it on here because I have to type out everything I have written. Please comment your opinion on my story I need to see if this is worth uploading or should it just be on paper.
> 
> °~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

What have I gotten into?

I know he is only student teacher but that does not make it right.

I should not of agreed to that.

He packs his stuff away before motioning for me to follow him.

We walk out of the building and to the teacher's car park.

His car is a blue vauxhall corsa.

It is very nice compared with some of the other cars.

"So, um we'll need to stop by your place to get your stuff." He says.

I tell him my address.

"So how old are you? " I ask .

"I'm twenty. " He replies.

"What kind of music are you into? " He asks.

"A mixture of rock, rap and pop." I reply.

He turns the radio on and I notice his song 'God knows I love you kid's is playing.

He soon changes the station and I fake a pout.

"You heard it before? " He asks.

"Yeah, I'm a fan." I admit.

"Cool, I warn you we aren't currently making new songs. " He says.

I look out the window and notice we are near my house.

"When we stop, I'll go on my own." I say.

He nods.

A few minutes later we arrive at my house.

I get out of the car and walk up the path and through my front door.

The stench of booze and unusually weed hits my nose.

She must have her new partner over.

I quickly go upstairs and pack my belongings into a duffle bag.

I don't forget my dad's sketch pad and pencils, they are the only thing that I have that was my dad's.

"Mum, I'm going to stay at friends for a while " I yell.

"Is it a girl?" she yells back.

"No." I yell.

I get the usual string of insults.

When I make it back to Danny's car he rocking out to air guitar by McBusted*.   
He actually has an air guitar.

I startle him when I get into the car.

A blush appears on his cheeks.

"How long have you been there?" He asks.

"Long enough to see that awesome air guitar." I reply with a chuckle.

We make our way to his apartment.

"favourite food?" he asks

"ice cream, yours?" i say.

"pancakes?" he replies.

"favourite animal?" i ask.

I bet your thinking why are we asking these silly questions.

Well we are trying to get to know about each other more since ya know we are going to be living together.

"Cat, you?" he says.

I can see why, he changes his mood like a cat will hate you for one minute then want love the next.

Not that he does that, that would be weird.

However his eyes remind me of a puppy.

"Chameleon." I reply.

I like how some can blend into their environment to escape predators.

It's not long before we arrive at the apartment complex.

We make our way to the floor that is labeled 60-70.

"warning, my apartment is small and our neighbours next door get up to what their number suggests." he says.

His apartment number is 70. 

So his next door neighbours are number 69...

He puts his key in and unlocks the door.

We walk in and I'm shocked by what I see..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@
> 
> Well that is the end of chapter 2 i hope you enjoyed.
> 
> There will be a christmas themed chapter soon gotta get some drama lamas out the way first.
> 
> *I know that McBusted was not around during 2010 when this story is set but this is an Alternate universe so it can in this book, that and it is this first song in my head at the time.
> 
> please review nice things or a tiny bit of criticism i can handle it...
> 
> no really nasty stuff though cause if you don't like then don't read it. simple....


	3. Dp.o.v

From George's expression, I could tell he was shocked.

I have got little furniture, gold and red walls and various band posters and my own artwork on the walls.

No I don't have One Direction posters, I don't like them.

"You will be in my room and I'll be fine on the sofa, I don't get much sleep anyway." I say.

He nods but I can tell truthfully he wants to reject it.

I lead him to the bedroom he will now be staying in.

He see more drawings on the walls.

"These yours?" he asks.

I nod.

"They are awesome." He says.

I blush, no one has really complemented me like that before.

"Thanks, you can have the bottom two drawers." I say, walking to the dresser.

I open the top drawer and grab a pair of boxers, some sweats and a t-shirt.

I leave George to unpack his things while iI have a shower.

Once the shower is over I dry off and pull the boxers and sweats on.

I see the scar across my abdomen in the mirror and look down.

It reads "failure" but so far I'm proving them wrong.

I run two fingers over it before putting my T-shirt on and making my way to the living room.

I sigh at the pile of papers on my coffee table.

They are my lyric assignments from my freshman and seinor music classes.

I asked them to write a verse or chorus of a song.

While marking them I notice a lot of them are copied from the internet.

Guess I should of said no copying.

George's work is more original.

Verse

1 cracker, 2 cracker, 3 cracker, 4.

Not enough crackers bitch I need two more.

Still not enough for me to feed these hoes.

Too drunk to open the D'Lorean door.

So I take a little nap on the bathroom floor.

Last 'Shroom cap, man I'll need some more.

Lap dance's looking at me like she's bored.

Too many drinks that I can't afford.

Watch me run outside that door.

So let's mix the maker, meet the marker.

I'm in the mood for a little bite darker.

Got some paper and a lighter.

Time to set it all on fucking fire.

I photocopy it before I write on it.

If he can rap like he writes he could be guy my friend's band Hollywood Undead need.

Soon I'm done marking and think about dinner.

I decide to make takeout style sweet + sour chicken with egg fried rice and choose ice cream for dessert.

Okay maybe I didn't make the sauce or rice from scratch but I'm not a professional chef.

"Danny, where is the bathroom"? George asks when I'm nearly done cooking.

"Oh yeah, it's just opposite the bedroom, sorry I forgot to say it earlier." I say.

"Thanks, I'll be back in a min" he says.

I put all of the food for the main course on two plates.

George re-enters as i put them on the small dining table.

"smells good." he comments.

"thanks, i only know how to make a few things and this was the first time i made this." i reply.

"so why are you not working on new songs?" he asks.

"not got much time as my friends who formed Hollywood Undead keep asking me to fill in for Aron." I reply.

"cool, can I meet them?" he asks.

"Sure I got a gig tomorrow at an all ages club." I say.

I clear the playes and grab the ice cream bowls.

I bring them over and set them down.

"Thanks, I'm not used to this setting, should I do the washing up?" he says.

I chuckle.

"I understand and nope you can pick a film on netflix." I say.

He smiles.

Soon we are sitting on the sofa kinda like a couple watching Iron Man 2.

I admit I have seen this before when I did a marvel movie marathon.

Halfway through I get a text from Jordan.

Charlie aka Jordan:

Hey you still up for tomorrow night.

Deuce still MIA.

Jordiexx

Me:

Yeah Jordie.

I'm bringing my friend though.

Danny-boyxx

I look away from my phone to see George was drifting off to sleep. 

I ruffle his hair.

He wakes a bit and focuses on the movie.

I get another text.

Charlie aka Jordan:

Ooh Danny-boy finally got a girlfriend?

Jordiexx

Me:

No, it's a male friend.

I'll explain how we met and stuff tomorrow.

Danny-boyxx

Charlie aka Jordan:

Fine.

I'll leave you alone for now.

Jay teasing me. Might have sexy time.

Jordiexx

Me:

Ew, ew, eww. 

Didn't want to know that.

I'm still a little innocent person.

Danny-boy xx

I watch the ending of the film and turn the TV off.

George is fast asleep.

I carefully manage to get him into the bed without waking him up.

I get the sleeping bag from the cupboard and get into it.

As I lay on the sofa, I think I can't be falling for my student can i?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@
> 
> So that is the end of chapter 3.
> 
> I hope you like the text format i'm trying out.
> 
> the next chapter as i said should be up soon but i realised that i don't have the time i though i did to upload it tonight.
> 
> Please review.


	4. G.p.o.v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Menage a trois is currently my favourite word. It was said by Johnny and Charlie during and interview and it means threesome. >.

I wake up in a bed with the covers over me.

That's strange, I don't remember going to sleep here.

I was lying on Danny.

Am I falling for my teacher?

I stretch and get out of bed, making my way to the kitchen.

"Morning." I say.

Morning, you sleep okay?" he replies.

"Yeah, thanks for putting me in bed." I say.

"No worries" he replies.

I see him mixing pancake batter somewhat violently.

"Aggressive much?" I ask making him drop the spoon in surprise.

"No, yes, well maybe." he says making me laugh.

"Charlie might visit before the show." He says after I calm down a bit.

"Okay," I reply.

I decide that I am going to wash the breakfast dishes.

"Danny, what time is the show?" I ask.

"It starts at five but we have to be there at four. Charlie will be here at three." He replies.

I nod before going to the bedroom.

I walk to the dresser and pick out some skinny jeans and my undead shirt.

I get changed after Danny gets his clothes and goes to the bathroom.

I decide to do the only piece of homework I have.

It is a bio that you can find on the back of a game case.

Not sure why my I.T teacher wants this.

I pick Tropico 3

Essay:

Tropico 3 is based during the cold war.

You own the Caribbean island country of Tropico and rule it as "El Presidente."

Your task during the game is to run the country successfully and try not to run into too much debt.

The game takes its course with historical events like the Cuba crisis, papal visits and other real decisive historical events.

"Danny-boy, your shorter than I remember." A new voice says.

I look at the clock on the wall and it is 3 o'clock.

"Haha, I have always been this height, you were drunk." Danny replies.

A few minutes later Danny enters.

"Come and meet Charlie." He says.

I follow him into the lounge where an average height man with a baby face sits on the sofa.

"This is the friend you talked so little about last night?" he asks.

"Yeah, Charlie meet George." Danny replies.

Charlie walks over and hugs me.

I return it.

"Nice to meet you Charlie." I say.

"Charlie is part of my stage name, I'm Jordan but nice to meet you too George." He says.

"So, how did you meet?" Charlie/Jordan asks, looking at Danny.

"He is one of my students, he needed a place to stay." Danny replies.

"I didn't see you as the type to do that." Jordan says.

"There is a lot you don't know about me." he replies.

We make small talk for a little while and realize it is nearly four o'clock.

"Dudes, we should get going." Charlie says.

"Your car?" Danny asks.

Jordan nods before we go outside to his black Cadillac.

The car ride was boring.

Just Jordan complaining about the missing member.

I stay close to Danny as we enter the club and go backstage.

"Hey Danny-boy, good to see you." another new voice says and he hugs Danny.

I stand to one side for now.

Charlie walks over to a man and kisses him.

The man he kissed looks at me.

"who is this?" he asks.

"This is my friend George. Meet Dylan, Jorel and Matt," Danny says pointing to each guy.

Dylan, the man who hugged Danny walks over and hugs me.

"Danny, catch." Jorel says throwing an object at Danny.

It's a gold mask with black paint splattered over the left eye.

"Wow, thanks guys." he says speechless/

"Dude you help out so much, you deserve it," Matt says.

"Can we take a moment to appreciate that the kid is wearing the best shirt ever." Dylan says walking over to me.

Soon I'm forced to stand at the front as the show starts.

They sing all the songs on swan songs with Danny covering for Aron* and singing the parts he has in songs**.

I like the view I'm getting.

Really tight pants is all I can say.

When the show is over I make my way to meet Danny and the others backstage.

He is there with the others but two drunken, possibly high people are there too.

"Daniel, come home."the lady says.

"No, I'm not the little boy you knew, I have my own house." he says.

"Now son, don't defy your mother." his dad says.

I walk towards the others in slight shock.

"What's up with them?" Jorel asks.

"They hurt Danny when he was small." I whisper.

Charlie walks foreward.

"I'm so sorry but you have to leave." Charlie tells them.

Security arrive and take them away.

Danny is frozen in his spot.

I walk over carefully making sure he can see me the whole time.

"Danny, it's okay they have gone now." I say.

I repeat it a couple of times before I reach him.

The others watch on, concerned for Danny.

Danny was kind of hugging himself with his arms round his waist.

I gently remove them from his waist and let them go to his sides.

"Danny?" I ask.

I ask a couple of time but get no response.

Suddenly he hugs me tight and sobs.

I rub small circles on his back.

"Shh, they aren't going to hurt you again." I say, repeating it a few times.

Charlie walks over to us.

"C'mon Danny-boy, lets get you home." He says.

The others walk ahead of us to make sure no fans are around and no one saw us before we make our way to the car.

I sit with Danny in the back and start rubbing circles on his arm.

"Danny-boy, are you okay now?" Charlie asks.

"Not really." he replies.

"Aw, you have our numbers if you need us." Charlie says.

"And I will be on the sofa if you need me." I say.

I help Danny into his room.

I help him get into some sweats and watch him drift off into an uneasy sleep.

Not trying to be creepy, honest.

I make my way to the lounge.

It is weird to see my teacher like that.

I don't think he told many people about it and didn't have someone to comfort him like I do.

I get a text.

Unknown: Hey George, it's Charlie. I got your number off Danny-boy this afternoon. How is Danny-boy now? We are all worried about him.

Me: Sleeping right now. That was weird.

George.

Charlie: I know. We all knew he was abused when he was growing up. He never told us who did it and we never expected them to show up.

Charlie

A blood curdling scream comes from the bedroom.

I shove my phone in my pocket and run to the room.

When I enter I see Danny upright in bed with tears streaming down his face.

I get into the bed next to him and gently ease him down.

I hug him tightly and rub more circles in his back.

"Shh, its okay. I'm here now." I say.

When he stops crying, he pulls back and wipes his eyes.

When he hugs me again he burys his head in my neck.

"ugh sorry, this is weird." he says.

"It's fine, do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"It started before I was five. I lived in a small two room apartment. Dad was an angry drunk and mum was the high, horny one. I was used to sex by seven. I didn't know it was rape or any different. It was hits and insults until I was eight and then knives and broken bottles were introduced. I had enough and ran away at the age of nine. Police found me a month later on the opposite side of LA and sent me to a children's home." He says, trying not cry again.

I look at the clock and it is four am.

I could tell he was only skimming over his past.

I hugged him so more and soon his breathing evened out and he was asleep again.

I text Charlie telling him what Danny had just told me and that he had a nightmare.

He replied telling me that J-dog/ Jorel was coming over tomorrow.

I made sure that I had my arms protectivley around Danny before falling asleep.

I have fallen for him haven't I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @~$~@~$~@~$~@~$~@~$~@~$~@~$~@~$~@~$~@~$~@~$~@~$~@~$~@~$~@~$~@~$~@~
> 
> *Most of the time I will say Aron instead of Deuce cause it's sometimes annoying to spell.
> 
> **This is an AU, so Danny has J3T's parts but he is put as Feat Danny on the album.
> 
> Anways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next time...
> 
> God that was like a youtuber sign off. BYE


	5. D.p.o.v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realised how much the dates don't make sense for publishing this but I am going off another website

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote most of this in college.
> 
> Anyway it is going to get a bit dramatic in the next few chapters.
> 
> ~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

I wake up and find George is gone.

I turn my head and see that the clock reads 12 am.

Last night was going so well until they showed up.

I can hear voices in the kitchen.

I stretch, get out of bed and make my way to the kitchen.

Jorel is over and is talking to George.

"Hello." I say rubbing my eyes.

" Hello Danny, feeling better? " Jorel asks.

"Yeah, sorry about that. " I say.

"Don't worry, we will make sure that they don't hurt you again." Jorel says, hugging me.

I return the hug.

I make myself some tea.

"Danny, I gotta go to rehearsal. " Jorel says.

He sounds hesitant to leave.

"It's okay, go." I say.

He leaves but we both could tell he didn't want to.

"Thanks for helping me out last night. " I tell George.

No one cared that much for me so soon.

The others care but it took at least six months to get there.

"It's okay, but it has got me thinking. It has only been three days since you helped me and longer since I first met you but I like like you." He says.

He likes me?

Wow, I never thought he would like me back.

"George, I felt the need to help you, I had no one to help me and I didn't want to see someone suffer the same way, and I like you." I say.

He sighs in relief making me chuckle.

He walks up to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

He can rest his head on my shoulder easily.

God dam it, I'm short.

"Danny, will you be my boyfriend?" He asks.

I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask.

"Yes." He replies before kissing me back.

My phone interrupts us.

I forgot I left it on the table last night.

Didn't even take it with me to the show.

It's a text from Jordan.

"God dam it Charlie Scene." I say, making George chuckle.

Charlie aka Jordan:

Glad to hear you're feeling better + are you dating George yet? 

Jordie xx

"Should I tell him?" I ask.

"Yeah." He replies.

Me:

Yes Jordie we are.

I'm sorry for last night.

Not seen them since 9 yrs old, didn't know how to react.

I got scared.

Danny-boy xx

Charlie aka Jordan:

Aw congrats cuties.

I'm not surprised.

I would react the same way.

I need to stop acting like a teenage girl.

LOL

Jordie xx

Me:

Aha thanks.

Don't stop, it's funny and cheering me up a little.

Enjoy rehearsals.

Danny-boy xx

Charlie aka Jordan:

ha-ha.

Glad I can help.

But seriously I do need to stop, everyone looking at me like I gone crazy.

May have fangirled. 

Will do now

Jordie xx

The fact that he said he fangirled sent me into a fit of laughing.

"What's so funny?" George asks.

"Charlie acting like a teenage girl." I say, showing him the recent conversation.

"He is a girl." George says.

Me:

Last text now.

Are you sure you're not a girl?

You have unisex names.

Danny-boy xx

I put my phone down so I don't disturb him any more.

"Is this going to be hard, hiding our love? and getting into school?" George asks hugging me.

"No, break times and lunch times we can spend time together saying i'm helping you with work. I can say that I am saving you money by giving you a lift since we are in the same block of flats and you're on a different floor." I tell him before kissing his nose.

"Danny?" one of the older teachers calls.

Shit.

I motion for George to hide.

I forgot that she lived nearby and likes to check on me from time to time.

"In the living room Grace." I shout.

She walks into the room.

George silently escapes into the bedroom.

"There you are. Are you okay? I didn't see you running with you friend today. I was worried." She says.

Aw bless.

"I'm fine Grace. I had a gig last night and must of slept in." I say.

I make her some tea and drink my own.

"What's wrong Grace?, you seem confused." I ask after a while.

"you didn't get the email?" She asks.

I shake my head as I had a mouthful of tea.

"Not had the chance to check." I say.

"Well, someone from English, History, I.t, Science and Maths have to dress up as characters from Five Nights At Freddy's* for charity. I have no idea what it is." she says.

I hide a grin.

I have aced both games.

I get my laptop and boot it up.

"Five Nights At Freddy's is an horror game. No one really knows it is based on." I say.

On my laptop I bring up Google and search it.

I get a picture of them and show it to her.

"They look harmless." She says.

"Not when they jump scare you." I say.

Bless her, she doesn't keep up with the latest trends.

"Thanks for clearing that up. See you tomorrow." she says getting up.

"No problem. See you tomorrow." I reply.

Once she leaves I close and lock the door.

"It's safe," I say.

That was close.

George appears and I kiss him.

"That was close, what did Miss Tripp want?" George asks.

"She was worried 'cause I didn't go running with Dylan and wanted to know what Five Night's At Freddy's is." I reply.

I go back to my laptop and go to my emails.

Sure enough the email was there.

I reply saying I volunteered to be Foxy.

Don't diss.

I like Foxy, even if he does get the blame for what Mangle did.

Mangle bit someone's frontal lobe in 1987.

That's the front of the brain if you didn't know.

"Can I wash my clothes?" George asks.

"Yeah sure, there are a few of my clothes already in the washing machine but it should be fine to put yours in too." I say.

My mind keeps going back to last night.

How did they know I was there?

How did they know what I look like now?

Why are the back?

I get another text

Damm I'm popular today.

King kong:

Want to go for our run?

Charlie told us you + George r dating.

Grats.

You should see him fangirl.

Hope ur better

Dyl xx

Me:

Running= effort, too much effort.

Yeah I heard about that, lol thanks.

Yeah much better but paranoid slightly.

Dan xx

King kong:

Ah okay.

You will be but you have five bodyguards.

You should tell your boss so they can't see you then.

Dyl xx

Me: will do.

Thanks feel safer now.

Dan xx

I send an email to the head briefly explaining the situation with my "parents."

I glance at the clock it is now half past five.

"George, mind if I order takeout?" I ask.

"No, I don't. Not had Chinese in ages." He replies.

I call them up and they said fifteen minutes.

"So, how was the gig in your opinion?" I ask him.

"It was great, got some good views." He said smirking.

I smirk back.

"So you like the tight pants? The tight shirts that hug my muscles?" I say.

"Dam you tease good." he says.

"Maybe I should ditch the suit and opt for that at school." I say.

"No, that would kill me." He says.

I laugh.

"Maybe that is my intention." I whisper.

He is sitting on the couch.

I get up and back away slightly.

He stands up and walks over to me.

He picks me up for a kiss.

"Stop teasing." He says in between kisses.

"Only if you put me down, I'm not that short." I reply.

He does and the doorbell rings.

"I'll get that, you go sort that problem out." I say

It was the takeaway.

I paid and put it down of the coffee table.

I got two plates and forks.

George joins me.

"Let's watch lion king." he says.

"Okay but I may cry." I say.

Before we start eating or the film plays, I grab my planner.

In it I write_ Lion king, example of how the script and the way it is delivered can effect emotion.

"Lesson idea?" he asks.

"Yeah for your year though." I say.

The freshman's always think they are the best.

They hare my lessons sometimes.

The other years like the seniors love them.

I snuggle up to George with my plate of food on my lap.

By the time the movie ends the plates are on the table and we are lying on the sofa with George's arms protectively around me.

I am getting sleepy.

"I'll do the dishes." George says.

He gets up trying not to move me too much.

I am trying to stay awake but it is getting difficult.

A knock on my door startles me a little.

George goes to answer it.

"Excuse me kid, does this boy live here?" a voice asks.

It is my dad.

"No, I live alone and don't call me kid." George says.

"Okay mister, sorry for wasting your time." My mum says.

George closes the door and locks it.

"Ya know without the bruises you were a cute kid and now a sexy man?" he says.

He joined me on the sofa while he was talking.

I kiss him.

We watch another movie and my battle with sleep becomes harder.

"Sleepy?" he asks, playing with my hair.

"Yeah." I say yawning.

I turn the TV off before getting up to go to the bedroom.

"Want me to stay with you?" George asks.

"Yeah, please." I reply.

I don't need to change and neither does George.

We get into bed and I hug him tightly.

"I love you Mr Murillo." he says.

"I love you too George." I say.

I close my eyes and let sleep win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~
> 
> * know it didn't come out in 2010 but for the sake of this story it did.
> 
> Anways I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Warning when I update the next chapter some time after Christmas itt will be very dramatic you may want to prepare yourself and possibly avoid it.
> 
> At the moment I am sick again and I have exams coming up straight after Christmas break so it might be a little while before you see that chapter.
> 
> Like I keep saying please but some form of opinion on this I feel like I'm only writing this because it makes me feel happy that I'm contributing to the fandom.


	6. G.P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very dramatic towards the end so I will add a warning so you can either skip it or read it.
> 
> Anyway I became the manager of a band this week.. I'm so nervous...
> 
> Lets goo
> 
> ~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Danny was gone when I woke up.

I think he had no nightmares last night.

"Morning." I say waling into the kitchen.

"Morning." He replies.

I studied his face a little.

I could see it on his face that he did have a bad dream last night.

I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked.

He sighed, while trying to finish cooking.

"Didn't want to bother you." He says.

I kiss his cheek.

"You wouldn't have bothered me. I'm here for you no matter what. No more bottling emotions." I tell him.

I make him sit down and I finish making the breakfast.

I allow him to go and get ready first.

When he re-enters my jaw nearly drops to the floor.

He was not joking yesterday.

"Told you I'd ditch the suit." He says.

"God, how can i cope knowing I have two lessons with a sexy guy?" I say.

He walks towards me and wraps one arm around my waist.

"I'm sure you can manage." He says kissing me before letting me go and get dressed.

Maybe this is how it is supposed to be.

I know in some peoples eyes it is wrong for a teacher to date a student but it just feels so right.

I love Danny and he loves me back.

Age shouldn't matter.

We manage to make it into school unseen.

I walk to my form room and see one of the school's bitches, Tai.

She has a huge crush on Danny and doesn't try to hide it.

"So George, how was your weekend?" she asks.

I can't help the grin that appears.

"It was awesome, I went to a gig of Hollywood Undead's, got to see Mr Murillo sing and got to go backstage and meet the band." I say.

"What, how?" she demands.

"I have been friends with J-dog since I was five." I tell her with a smirk.

The bell rings and I enter the room to avoid further questioning.

My first and last lessons are with Danny.

The other three are art, history and biology.

The bell soon rings again but to signal lesson one is about to start.

Music has always been my favourite subject.

The rest of the class were shocked when they saw Danny.

I had to pretend.

They have never seen him in anything but the suits before.

"Morning guys." He says.

"You're cheerful today, had a good weekend?" Tai asks.

"Yes Tai, I had a gig with my friends who are in Hollywood Undead." He says with a smirk which mirrored mine from earlier.

Tai sent me a glare and I just shrugged my shoulders.

" Did you see George there?" she asks.

"Yes, I did. J-dog wouldn't stop talking about him so we asked to meet him. J-dog never gave George's name until he came backstage so I never knew it was my own student." Danny says.

"Anyway, today we are going to learn the guitar chords for-" he starts but the foxy scream from his phone made him jump and stop.

"Hang on I'll be right back." He says before dashing out the door.

I wonder who is calling, probably one of the guys.

When he returns he is slightly paler than before.

Okay, so my first assumption was wrong, great.

"As I was saying we are going to learn the guitar chords for So Easy, a song I made and released when I was in Lorene Drive." He says.

I hide a grin.

I learned this song before.

He plays the song on his guitar to give us a feel of what it should sound like.

I decide to join in towards the end.

Tai looks pissed off at me.

When the song ends Danny looks at me with amazement in his eyes.

"When did you learn this?" He asks.

"A while ago, I got bored and wanted to learn something." I say.

The others learn them and towards the end of the lesson he asks me to play it from the beginning.

He then starts singing the lyrics.

(A.N this song is on spotify if you want to hear it)

She said, "Let go, goodbye."

So pathetic yet it seems so right, yeah it seems so right.

I said, "Alright, okay." anything to make you go away, to make you go away.

If you get back before I do, if you could only hear me through.

It used to be so easy aye.

Oh no, you've gone and done it, all over time and time again.

Time and time again.

I said, "Alright, okay." anything to make you go away, to make you go away.

I said "Oh no, Don't cry."

Another day like this and I'll lose my mind, yeah I'll lose my mind.

If you get back before I do, if you could only hear me through.

'cause it seems to me you're leaving.

You must have your reasons.

Again, again another season.

One more day and my heart stops beating.

Oh no, you've gone and done it, all over time and time again.

Time and time again.

Oh no, you've gone and done it, all over time and time again.

Time and time again.

Oh no x4

She saying, "Let go"

She saying "I won't"

Yeah she saying ."Let go"

Lovely

You spoke of this before

and you never said that you loved me

what's left to say

and it was treason 

(the bit from Oh no onwards is screamed so not to sure on that a.n)

Everyone's jaws are on the floor.

Then they recovered and started clapping.

"Okay that's it for toady's lesson, George please stay behind a moment."He says.

When everyone's leaves he lets out a sigh.

"It was my dad, on the phone earlier. Don't know how he got it but he said he was going to do what he should of done when I was born the next time he sees me." he says with fear in his eyes.

"Call the police and say someone wants to kill you, then can protect you." I suggest.

"Yeah, maybe." he says.

His next class waits outside the door.

" See you later Mr Murillo." I say before leaving.

Knowing him as much as I do now, he probably won't make that call.

He is to used to hiding the abuse and bottling his emotions not wanting help from anyone.

Art is my second favourite subject.

English would have been there but sometimes it can be so boring.

Today I decide to draw Foxy from Five Night's at Freddy's.

He is my favourite and I decide to make him look cuter just for the hell of it.

Biology and English seems less further away as I enter my history class.

I spend my break time being chased by Tai.

This is why I am dating a guy, I don't wanna be with a girl like her.

We are learning about World war 2.

For the first time in a while I actually answered the questions the teacher directed to me.

Thankfully Tai is not in my English class.

Danny was even paler than before.

The lesson was the one Danny planned the other day so I knew everything and kept quiet.

That class ended quickly.

"Tai had me both break and lunch time, I'm sorry." I tell when we are alone.

"It's okay, I had flashbacks then so I wouldn't of been able to give you the love I want, the head of English nearly called 911 on me." He says.

I hug him then kiss him.

We look like we are doing work when the head of English walks in.

"Are you okay now Danny?"She asks, not really paying attention to the fact I was there.

"Yeah, I had flashbacks to when I was little that's all." He says.

"Oh, was it bad?" She asks.

"I was abused." he says bluntly.

For a teacher she can be a bit thick at times.

DRAMA WARNING I REPEAT DRAMA WARNING SKIP TO THE HEARTS AT THE END IF YOU DON'T LIKE.

"I told you not to tell anyone Daniel." Danny's "father" says.

Danny and I jump.*

"As one of Danny's senior co-workers I think that I had the right to know." She says.

Then he turned to look at me.

"You lied, kid." He spat at me.

"No, you asked me last night if I lived with him, not if I know him. He is my teacher." I say.

The head leaves.

Danny's "father" uses this as a chance to beat Danny up.

He is kicking and punching every inch of Danny from the neck down.

I freeze in shock for about 7 minutes.

Then I grab the chair I was sitting on and swing it.

I aimed for the monsters head.

He isn't Danny's "Father" a parent never beats his child.

I use the chair to knock him out.

Danny is struggling to breathe and he is trying to focus on me but his eyes keep closing for brief seconds then opening again.

"Danny stay awake for me please." i say dropping the chair.

I then drop to the floor next to him and take his hand.

"I can't" He manages to say.

"You can try, just look at me." I say.

This works for about four minutes before he passes out.

I grab my phone and call 911

911: Hello, what is your emergency

me: My teachers dad beat him up really bad

911: Oh okay, is he conscious?

me: no, I knocked his dad out in self defence and tried to get my teacher to talk to me for a bit but he passed out.

911: Okay calm down sir, police and the medics are on their way, even if he is still unconscious try and talk to your teacher

I talk to Danny for a little while then realize that I need to call charlie or how else am I gonna get home?

I call him and he tells me he will be here as soon as he can.

Charlie manages to arrive just before the police and medics.

"Shit, are you hurt George"? He asks running to me.

"No, I knocked him out before he could get the chance." I say my voice starting to break as the adrenaline I gained starts to leave.

Charlie holds me and I break down in his arms.

"Is he okay sir?" I hear from a new voice, a police officer.

"He is traumatized he just saw his teacher get beat up in front of him." Charlie says.

I had just managed to stop crying.

I look up to see the police officer behind me. 

"What happened son?" He asks.

"I was being tutored then he came in and attacked, I didn't know what else to do but grab a chair and knock him out before he could hurt me." I say.

"Don't worry in this situation it is the right thing to do." He says.

"Danny was abused by both his parents until he ran away at nine, they have pictures and videos of it at their house." Charlie says.

As we are talking they load Danny onto a stretcher and leave the room.

They took about half an hour to collect evidence and write my statement down.

Danny's "father" came round and found himself handcuffed on the floor.

He tried to attack me but the police stopped him.

They wanted to get his account on all of the child abuse he has ever done to Danny during the first nine years of his life.

"Can George and I go now? I don't wish to hear how my best friend was abused." Charlie asks the police officers.

"Yeah, we got all we need from you guys, we may need a statement from Danny in the future though." the police man says.

Once we leave the room I sigh in relief.

I disliked every minute I was there.

Charlie had ran here once he got my phone call, however Danny added him to his car insurance so he could take Danny's car to the hospital to allow us both to see him.

When we got to the hospital I walked a little bit behind Charlie as he walked to the front desk.

A few fans saw us but made no comment.

"Daniel Murillo, he is my brother he was brought here earlier where can we find him?" Charlie asks the receptionist.

"ICU room 2." she replies.

We run there.

As we got there a doctor was coming out and stopped when we did.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Daniel's lung collapsed from the a puncture due to a broken rib, he is in a coma." he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥
> 
> DRAMA OVER I REPEAT DRAMA OVER.
> 
> well I did warn you it was dramatic.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed chaper 6 and keep the comments up.
> 
> The next chapter has a little less drama in it though I think. 
> 
> *I was abused by an ex so I know how it feels


	7. D.p.o.v

"Danny can you hear me?" Dylan's voice whispers.

I try and groan but there is a tube in my throat.

It's all black and I can't move.

"Anyway, if you can please wake up, we are all worried about you and George has been constantly at your side, hardly slept since you arrived two weeks ago." Dylan says, again it is in a whisper.

I feel him hold my hand and squeeze it gently.

I manage to move my finger a little.

I touch Dylan's hand with a bit of effort.

I feel him jump but he still kept hold of it.

I move my focus to opening my eyes.

I try but l only manage to make them flutter slightly.

I try again this time it works but they reflexively close to the light.

"Danny, try again." Dylan says a bit louder and pressing a button by my head.

l try one last time and manage to keep them open this time.

The room has pale blue walls not the bright white I have grown used to waking up to from my past hospital stays.

George isn't here at the moment and Dylan is the only member here.

Dylan is standing next to the bed, still holding my hand with a grin on his face.

The door opens and a doctor walks in.

"Good to see you awake Mr Murillo." he says.

He looks to Dylan.

"Could you please step out for a moment." he says to Dylan.

l get a little nervous, l hate hospitals.

l have been alone for so long , I guess I get paranoid that now I have people that they are going to leave me like everyone else has.

"It's okay Danny I'm coming back. He only wants to take the ventilator tube out." Dylan says.

l grip his hand a little tighter.

The doctor looks at our hands.

He picks up the file with my records.

"If he wants you to stay then you can, with his past I can understand why he would want someone to stay with him that he knows." The doctor says.

I relax my grip on Dylan's hand slightly.

The doctor turns the machine off.

Then he disconnects part of the endotracheal tube and puts it on top of the machine.

Finally he gently pulls the other part from my throat.

I gag then cough but that is it.

He then places an oxygen tube under my nose to make it slightly easier for me to breathe.

How do I know?

The doctor told us each step as he was doing it.

He also said my gag was natural as was the cough.

He did a couple of tests and then left.

''Where's George?" I ask, wincing at how scratchy my voice is.

Dylan helps me drink a little bit of water.

"J-dog is making him take care of his needs, he will visit later." he says.

Pain coming from all I over my torso hits me like a truck making me whimper.

"What's wrong?" Dylan and a new voice say at the same time.

''Chest hurts." is all I can say.

"okay bud I'll give you morphine to help seeing as you have just woken up."the nurse says.

In ten minutes the pain goes.

I close my eyes in relief.

l must of fallen asleep not long after because "Danny?" wakes me up.

It was George.

J-dog and Dylan are standing by the door.

"Let's give them a moment" J-dog says and they leave.

I look at George's body, checking for any sign that my dad hurt him.

I don't find any but then again it has been two weeks.

"Did he hurt you?" I ask him.

"no, I hit him with a chair before he could. Charlie told the police about the abuse and they found enough evidence at their house to give them life sentences." he says.

l sigh in relief, twenty years of torment and suffering can finally end.

He kisses me on the lips.

" I love you so much." I tell him.

"I love you too. I was so scared."he says .

I place my hand on his cheek.

"Don't be, I'll be fine."I say.

l carefully move to make room George to join me on the bed.

He lies next to me and wraps his arms around me.

He tells the others to come in.

J-dog and Dylan re-enter ,Charlie and Da Kurlzz follow behind.

"Danny how are you feeling?" Da Kurlzz asks.

" A little sore but I'll be fine.' l say.

They all look nervous.

"What's wrong? I don't like that look." I say.

"Danny, you don't have a job anymore, the school closed down. We asked George this and he said yes. Do you want to join the band? Deuce left and we need a clean vocalist." J-dog says.

I am in a little bit of shock.

l didn't expect the school to be shut down.

The school was performing well.

I think about the offer J-dog is giving me.

"Yes," I say.

They cheer.

I wonder why the school closed down and when.

''It closed down two days ago, parents were informed of your condition and they didnt want their children to go somewhere there they would have a high risk of being harmed."Charlie says answering my thoughts.

We talk for a little while before I fall asleep in George's arms.

Maybe meeting these guys is the best thing l have done so far.


	8. G.P.O.V

Danny only woke up yesterday from a two week long coma but the doctors think that he is ready to go home and finish his recovery fine there. I think they know that he has a strong friend group that will be pretty much with him 24/7 and he won't be pushing himself in anyway. They also said that he recovers quickly for a man his age. Most people are in comas for a lot longer than he was with his injuries.

During the two weeks the school was closed but gave all the last year students the chance to sit their exams a little earlier than planned. Then again no one expected a crazed drugged up lunatic to show up and attack the youngest teacher. The parents got really pissed off with the school and said until his mother is caught it is too dangerous for their children to go to school as they are at risk of being attacked.

Danny's mother was at large for a majority of the two weeks. She was caught when her husband revealed her location after he was arrested for drug charges and child abuse. Finally after being abused for a majority of his life he finally gets justice. I know that the memories and scars will never truly leave but it's a step in the right direction at least. If only I could have the same.

I have now completed my exams and left school. Not that they are going to be much use to me. Now I'm in the band I loved so much and idolised the members of apart from Deuce. I had a feeling he was a shady character. My stage name is Johnny 3 tears. Johnny because it is a name I like and 3 tears because that was the name of a band I was in before this. My mask is blue with butterflies on one side and a three on the other.

I think Danny is really happy to go back to our flat. He told me that he has always hated hospitals ever since all his bones had to be broken again and healed the right way when he was ten or eleven. It was at this hospital that it happened in after he got taken to the children's home. He also told me that they smell like death and cleaning products.

A nurse lets us have privacy to let Danny change before he gets discharged. I help Danny out of the oversized, paper thin hospital gown. I then help him into a loose oversized t-shirt and baggy sweatpants. Dylan shows up with the wheelchair when the nurse re-enters with the discharge papers. Danny has a slight red tint to his cheeks when he sees the wheelchair but happily signs the discharge papers. The nurse leaves for the final time.

"Is the wheelchair necessary Dylan?" He asks, eyeing the wheelchair apprehensively. "Yeah sorry Dan its hospital policy I'm afraid." Dylan replies apologetically. I rub Danny's arm reassuringly. We help him into the wheelchair. The red tint to his cheeks is still there but it is fading. He is embarrassed by the fact that he is shown to be helpless.

I can't drive yet so Dylan takes us home. We will have to help Danny to our flat. Most of his bruises have gone and he only has the stiches from the operation but he still has some internal bruising and pain. Danny rests his head on my shoulder as we drive home. I get a little worried but I am probably overreacting. Once he rests he should be fine. "Tired?" I ask him, wrapping my arm round his back and draw circles on his shoulder. "A little." He says yawing.

"Get some sleep when we get back to your flat." Dylan comments from the driver's seat. He nods. "You know what, I'll stay at yours tonight just to help you two a bit more since the contracts won't be written until after Christmas." Dylan says. "Dylan, driving George and I home is enough." Danny tells him. "What if Grace shows up, you haven't been home for days and she knows about the attack and George still can't be seen by her yet." Dylan says. Danny pauses in his retort. Dylan has made a good point. "She will want to stay with me if she thinks I'm alone." Danny says after a little while.

Soon we arrive at the block of flats that we won't being calling home for too much longer. Danny missed his twenty first birthday and it is now December. I can't wait to spend more time with Danny and the others. When Danny gets better we are going to have a super late birthday party for him where everybody but I will be drunk. Well, all I gotta say is someone has to put their drunk asses to bed so it might as well be me.

As I have the only spare key I unlock our door. Out of the corner of my eye I see Mrs Tripp poking her head through her front door looking at us. I have a hood on so she can't see my face but I can still use peripheral vision. I hope she thinks of me as one of Danny's friends that showed up every day for the past two weeks to look after his house.

Miss Tripp was my history teacher. She is a little old lady who is very wise and nicer to me then some of the other teachers in the school. She looks out for anyone she feels needs it, whether they actually need her help or not. It is nice but can be a pain at times. She tends to be a mother hen to the younger staff at the school. Danny is one she is most fond of. She talks about him a lot in lessons when we have done the work. She will just go on and on about how he looks like her grandchild who died and how we must never give him the grief some give to other teachers as he is a lot like us in a lot of ways.

Anyway Dylan lifts Danny up and takes him to the sofa while I walk to the kitchen to make cuppas for the three of us. "How many sugars Dylan?" I ask him. "Three, and only a small amount of milk please." He replies. I don't need to ask Danny as he told me the same a few weeks ago. The kettle is on the verge of boiling when I hear the door close.

Funny, I thought Dylan close it with his foot when he carried Danny in. I don't get the chance to hide from Mrs Tripp as she enters the living room and stops short when she sees my face. I freeze, feeling panic rise in my chest. It isn't really much of a problem her being here as she is no longer my teacher and neither is Danny but she could assume all sorts of bad things.

"George Ragan? What are you doing here?" she asks. I open my mouth to give my answer but I find myself not able to make a sound. Lucky I have Danny and Dylan here. "He is helping me Grace, he was worried after he was there when I was attacked and wanted to see if I'm okay." Danny says calmly. "I am helping Danny as well but only for today as I have work commitments starting back up tomorrow and I am sure George is more than capable of looking after Danny on his own." Dylan adds. Grace looks at me with uncertainty and Dylan with a look of disgust. Dylan told me once that she was his teacher and she never really liked him. Guess it is still true now.

I make the tea for Dylan and hand it to him quickly. "Tea Mrs Tripp?" I ask kindly. "Oh no thanks my dear I'm not stopping for too long." She replies in the same kind tone I heard so much at school when a little child asked for help. She looks at Danny with a mixture of fondness and sympathy. "I hope you take it easy Daniel, don't be afraid to ask any of us for anything and get better soon." She says before she leaves.

Danny has a small scowl. He hates being called Daniel. That was one of the first things he said at the start of term. He said that we could call him Danny when other members of staff and official people weren't there as Mr Murillo makes him feel really old. He also said that he preferred Danny over Daniel as Daniel brought up a lot of bad memories for him.

Danny then turns to look at me while Dylan downs his tea. "You know something, I don't think I will ever be able to fully understand what goes on in that woman's head." He says. "I don't think I will either. Did I ever tell you about how often she talked about you in our history lessons?" I ask. Danny's cheeks get red. "What did she say?" he asks, his voice slightly quieter. "She would just go on and on about how you look like her grandchild who died and how we must never give you the grief some of them give to other teachers as he is a lot like us in a lot of ways." I say.

"Now I have to admit that is a bit freaky." Danny says. "And Danny is too special to be a student, he is more like an innocent bear." Dylan says wrapping his arms around Danny. Danny pouts like a little child and I can't help but laugh. "Hey no fair." Danny protests. "She is a little true though, you are closer to me in age and behaviour than a lot of other teachers." I say making our tea. Danny pouts again as he tries to get from Dylan's grip. Dylan quickly lets go as he is afraid that he could make Danny hurt.

Dylan then gets up getting matching questioning looks from both Danny and I. "I'm only going out to get my overnight stuff and some groceries as you have nothing in this house." Dylan says, making that last bit dramatic and leaves the flat in a manner that has both Danny and I laughing. I walk over to Danny with the two steaming tea cups in my hands. I give one to him and sit next to him while we drink them.

Soon the tea cups are empty and on the coffee table. I allow Danny to cuddle up to me on the sofa and I search nearby for a blanket. Luckily there is one on the back of the sofa just behind me. I reach for it and pull it from its place and cover myself and Danny with it. I play with his blonde hair like I did a few weeks ago as it seems to relax us both. Danny came into class at the start of the year with his dark brown hair and chocolate eyes that made girls and a few guys like me melt. Then the day we came back from a break he was this blonde. It shocked us but I got used to it quite quickly.

"Are planning on staying blonde forever"? I ask him. He looks up at me sleepily. "No, just fancied a change from the boring brown. I will probably change back once all the dye grows out." He says before yawing. I keep playing with his hair until I feel his breathing even out and his breath just lightly tickles my neck. I move him slightly so his head is now on my lap and I adjust the blanket around him.

Soon Dylan reappears with his backpack and some shopping bags. He puts the shopping bags on the table and smiles at the two of us. "He looks so much younger when he is peacefully sleeping." Dylan says. I look down at my former teacher. In his sleep he looks more like he is eighteen like me instead of twenty one. "I never noticed that before but you're right." I say.

I stay with Danny while Dylan puts the shopping away. "Now you're part of the band we can move you into the band house after Christmas when your contracts are signed." He says. I grin. "That sounds like we are going to end up having way more parties." I say. "Probably but then we might wait until you're twenty one so you don't feel left out." Dylan says. "Nah, fake id remember and I can drink a little with adults around." I say.

We will also have to wait until Danny is better as well. It could take a while for him to be completely recovered from the attack as we have memories and nightmares to deal with as well as the physical healing. But then again it might take a few weeks. Danny stirs and moves in his sleep a little, drawing our attention to him. A couple of seconds later his eyes flutter open and it takes him a couple more seconds to focus and realise where he is.

"Feeling any better?" I ask while stroking his hair. "A little, not tired anymore but I'm still sore." He replies after letting out a little yawn. "I got your prescription as well, I forgot earlier." Dylan says. Danny sends him a grateful smile. Danny was prescribed some strong pain medication and medication for severe nightmares if he needs it. "You'll be moving soon so Mrs Tripp won't bother you." Dylan says. Danny frowns for a few seconds. "She never bothers me, she just cares a little bit too much" he says.

Danny reaches for his black notebook lying on the coffee table with song lyrics scribbled on the white sticky label it came with. "Oh Dylan, I finished the lyrics you asked for." Danny says. Dylan grins. "Who gets parts?" he asks. "It is mainly Jordan and George and I thought Petra Christensen can have a bit in the end. She has talent." Danny replies. Danny passes me the notebook first. "What's the song called?" I ask. "Bullet." Danny replies. I flip through the book until I find it.

Bullet- Hollywood Undead

Chorus- Charlie Scene+ J3T

My legs are dangling off the edge, the bottom of the bottle is my only friend. I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.

My legs are dangling off the edge, a stomach full of pills didn't work again. I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.

Verse 1- Charlie Scene

Gone too far, yeah I'm gone again. It's gone on too long, tell you how it ends. I'm sitting on the edge with my two best friends, ones a bottle of pills and ones a bottle of gin. I'm twenty stories up, yeah up at the top. I'll polish off this bottle, now its pushing me off. Asphalt to me has never looked so soft.

I bet my momma found my letter now she's calling the cops. I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it. 'Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance. Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent, 'cause I'm more scarred, more scarred then my wrist is. I've been trying too long with to dull of a knife but tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice. I never bought a suit before in my life but when you go to meet God you know you wanna look nice.

Bridge- Charlie scene + J3T

So if I survive then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah I'll see you tomorrow.

Chorus- Charlie Scene+ J3T

My legs are dangling off the edge, the bottom of the bottle is my only friend. I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.

My legs are dangling off the edge, a stomach full of pills didn't work again. I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.

Verse 2- J3T

We hit the sky, there goes the light. No more sun, why's it always night? When you can't sleep, well you can't dream. When you can't dream, well what's life mean? We feel little pity, but don't empathize. The old are getting older watching young men die.

A mother and a son and someone you know smile at each other and release you don't. You don't know what happened to that kid you raised, what happened to the father who swore he'd stay? I didn't know 'cause you didn't say. Now momma feels guilt yeah, momma feels pain.

When you were young, you never thought you'd die, found that you could but too scared to try. You looked in the mirror and you said goodbye. Climbed to the roof to see if you could fly.

Bridge- Charlie scene + J3T

So if I survive then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah I'll see you tomorrow.

Chorus- Charlie Scene+ J3T

My legs are dangling off the edge, the bottom of the bottle is my only friend. I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.

My legs are dangling off the edge, a stomach full of pills didn't work again. I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.

End- Petra

I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky. Like a bird so high. Oh I might just try. I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky. Like a bird so high. Oh I might just try. Oh I might just try.

I hand the book to Dylan who has a read through. "It's really good, maybe you could join the chorus." I tell him. Dylan hands the notebook back to Danny who closes it and puts it back. "Yeah I agree, why didn't you write swan songs?" Dylan asks. Danny now has a slight blush. "My writing style is different to the way swan songs sounds, it wouldn't have fitted in anywhere." He says.

"Oh okay but you will write more for this one then" Dylan says. Danny looks up at him. "Maybe, it depends on what style the album is." He replies. I carefully help Danny into a sitting position and take the blanket at away before getting up myself and heading towards the kitchen area of the flat. "where are you going?" Danny asks. "To make us dinner I don't know about you but I'm hungry." I reply.

I wash our now empty tea mugs before grabbing the ingredients for spaghetti bolognese and some pans to cook it in. in one pan is the pasta and the other one contains the sauce that I will pour on top. I also grate some cheese to sprinkle over the top. It doesn't take me long to make it.

I plate it up and grab three forks from the drawer. I carefully balance Danny's and Dylan's on my arm and mine is in my hand with the forks in my other. Dylan takes his and Danny's from me so they don't end up on the floor. Dylan gives me his plate and gives Danny his and a fork. I then give Dylan his and sit down to eat my own.

"That was amazing, so we have two good cooks here." Dylan says once all the plates are empty. I smile and so does Danny. "I taught him a little but yeah that was so good." Danny says making me smile more. It is nice not to be insulted for everything you do. Dylan takes our plates and goes to the kitchen to wash them.

I decide now is a good time to check on Danny's stiches to see how it's healing. I lift his shit up to see the line running down the breast bone where they had to access his lungs just two weeks ago. They look good. They will be able to be removed soon but that means he will have to go to the doctors or the hospital. I know he likes nether but I will be with him and maybe Jordan will go too.

I turn the TV on for a little bit and allow Danny to flick through the channels to pick something to watch. He puts Netflix on and flicks through the different sections. Dylan doesn't join us on the sofa but sits on the comfy chair. He spots a movie on the screen. "Wanna watch Lord of the rings?" he asks us. Danny looks at me. "Yeah, why not, I haven't seen it before." I say. He puts it on and snuggles up to me. I wrap my arms around him protectively.

Halfway through the movie Danny's breathing tickles my neck and I know he is asleep again. I use one hand to play with his hair and I continue to watch the movie. I place a kiss on Danny's forehead when Dylan looks over at us. "Aww he has done well for only waking up yesterday I expected him to be asleep much sooner than now." Dylan says.

"He did take a little nap for about an hour while you were gone." I say once the movie ends. I turn the TV off and Dylan carefully picks Danny up without waking him. He carries Danny to the bedroom. I set up the sofa to make it a bit comfier for Dylan to sleep on tonight. He knows I am more likely to be sharing the bed with Danny even if they have known each other for longer.

Dylan walks back in and takes his overnight bag off the table. " Danny is flat out like a little baby. Doubt he will wake up anytime tonight." he says before making his way towards me. "Probably but I don't mind as long as he doesn't suffer from nightmares." i tell him . He embraces me in a tight hug like he did with Danny when we first met. "Night George." he says.

"Night Dylan." I tell him before heading to Danny's bedroom. I close the door and take my shirt of and change into some sweatpants. I carefully take Danny's shirt off as i know that is his preference for bed. I throw his shirt with mine in the once empty wash basket. I'm happy that Danny is home and is doing okay.

I lie down next to him in bed and pull the covers over us. I am facing him so I can easily kiss his forehead. He stirs slightly but thats all that happens. I snuggle up to him and place one of my arms over him so I know he is still there and he is safe. Silly I know but I think I am the protective one so far.

I don't care about what others think or that we haven't been together long enough to share a bed. To Danny and I this feels right. It feels like something that we should be doing. We love each other a lot and to be honest I missed this kind of one on one time while Danny was in hospital.

It feels a whole lot less awkward now that he isn't my teacher. I don't have to worry about being caught kissing him during a break time or a free lesson because we don't have lessons any more. Obviously we will have to be a bit careful when we have interviews in the band and they figure out who we are because if they see us unmasked then it will raise a whole lot of awkward questions.

The warmth from Danny's body on mine combined with the soft even breathing send me into a peaceful dreamless sleep.


	9. D.P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. I am currently working with someone to make chapter 10 as I write this. I do warn you guys that it will be involving sex. They suggested it to me and I told her that I am not sure how to write it so she said she would do it for me.
> 
> I will try and make this as fluffy as I can. Also you start to see the side pairing a little bit.
> 
> I know I keep going between their real names and their stage names but that is the way I am. Anyway this is set just after the last one. Chapter 10 will probably be a month or so after this in terms of the storyline so Danny will be okay
> 
> ~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$

I wake up with George's arms wrapped around me and my face buried into his shoulder. I am so glad to be in my own bed in George's arms than in an uncomfortable hospital bed. Everything that has happened recently has just been so fast and so overwhelming. First I decide to make my student move in with me to save his life from his father. Then the guys from Hollywood Undead ask me to fill in for Deuce more and more. Then my parents show up. Then while in the job I have come to like, I get beaten to near death by my dad. Then I loose that job and get my dream job and to top it all off my student is now my boyfriend.

I decide that I should study my boyfriends face. He looks so peaceful holding me gently. The guys say he had a few issues sleeping during my coma and the exam period that he was given. His face is adorable yet sexy. I love this guy so much, it feels nice to have more people that care. His eyes flutter open and we spend the next two minutes just staring into each others eyes.

"Good morning Danny, how long have you been staring at me?" George says while rubbing his eyes with one hand. "Good morning George. Not long and can't I stare at my sexy boyfriend?" I reply. I wrap my arms around his neck. This is the only time I don't have to stand on my tiptoes to kiss him. I pull him closer so that we are kissing . It starts of slow and then turns into a full blown make out session which he pulls away from before we can go further.

"I want to go further but Dylan." he tells me. I nod to show I understand. "Yeah he is still here and if he hears it then we will never hear the end of it." I tell him. We get up to get our breakfast and to thank Dylan for staying over and helping us out. If he didn't tell Grace that he was staying and that George is capable of looking after me until I am completely recovered I would be suffering the mother hen experience.

Grace Trip like mentioned before is a very old nice history teacher. She wants to help the students out as much as she can. She also has a major soft spot for some of the student teachers that are there. I am an example. She cares about me like she was a grandmother. She always wants to make sure that I am okay and if I need anything. One time I got sick at school and she wouldn't let me leave the teacher's lounge until my fever had gone and I was okay to teach. As you could imagine I didn't like it that much.

"Morning Dylan." we say at the same time without knowing. The Mexican is a little freaked out by this. "Morning Dan-bear, George. Sleep okay?" he says. "Yeah I slept okay thanks Dily." I reply. George nods and heads towards the kitchen. I swear he can't function completely without at least a cup of coffee a day. "What time does work start today?" I ask the Mexican. " I have an interview at 10 and we might have a band meeting later to discuss your contracts." he says.

I glance at the clock. It is currently half past 8. This gives Dylan time for breakfast and possibly a shower before he has to leave. The news is on the TV but we aren't paying attention to it. They just announce stories that might not always be interesting. I manage to make it to the sofa and sit next to Dylan without much difficulty.

George walks over to use holding three coffee mugs in one hand and three stacked plates with toast on them in the other. Dylan once again helps distribute the food before it drops. "Thanks." Dylan says." Thanks George, I was going to do that in 5 minutes." I tell him. "Danny, do you ever accept help from anyone?" he asks. "Apart from the time I fainted in your lesson, I got sick and Grace forced me to stay in the teachers lounge until she thought I was okay and the time I broke my arm and couldn't write.. Nope." I tell them.

"Wait, you fainted?" Dylan asks raising one eyebrow. I am surprised he isn't laughing at me for fainting. It is something that he would do. "Yeah, I can't remember why though. I got light-headed in the lesson and before I could dismiss the class early because I felt like that, I heard someone ask if I was okay and then it all went black." I tell them.

" I have never heard Tai squeal like she did that time." George comments with a chuckle. "Well she probably thought I fainted because I loved her or something." I reply. Dylan laughs at this. "It was scary after because I woke up on the couch of the teacher's lounge surrounded by most of the staff." I say with a little shudder.

"I remember the gym teacher walking in after someone shouted for help. He checked you over, removed your tie then loosened your shirt and carried you out. He told us we could go and not tell anyone else." George says. "He told me he had a crush on me after that." I admit with a slight blush on my face.

"Aw Danny. It's too bad that you have a boyfriend now. " Dylan says hugging me." Nah I'm happier dating George." I say giving the Mexican a hug back. George smiles at me. I give him a kiss on the cheek and he starts blushing.

Dylan let's me go and gets up. "can I borrow a towel please?" he asks me. "yeah sure there in the cupboard by the bathroom." I tell him. Dylan leaves for a shower, leaving George and I alone. George sits next to me and carefully snuggles into my side.

I start playing with his hair like he has done with me several times in the past few days. It is very relaxing. George changes the channel and cartoons start playing. I grin, Dylan will have a hard time leaving.

Soon Dylan returns dressed and ready for work. "OMG Cartoons."Dylan says happily and sits on the other side of me. I chuckle and wrap my arm around his shoulder. It is now nine o'clock so all that took about half an hour. At least he has some time to chill with us and watch cartoons then. He has to leave in half an hour to be on time for the interview.

"Haha, don't forget that you have work real soon." I tell him. He lets out a childish whine and tries to hide in me. "Noo, I don't wanna go." He says. I hug him to the best of my abilities. "I know but people need to know you're alive. Hollywood Undead kind of dropped off the planet." I say."They really think that?" George asks. I nod. "Yeah it's all over Facebook." I reply.

We allow him to stay and watch a couple of cartoons with us before we make him go to work. He can be such a little child at times and I am the second youngest in the group. "So what do you want to do today?" George asks me as we get a little comfier with our snuggle. "To be honest I don't want to do anything except stay here and relax." I say.

I then frown a little. "However Grace will check up on me at lunch time I think." I add, hoping that George will understand my hint and we can go out for lunch or something. Grace now works at a different high school like all my other colleagues after our school got shut down. I told the boss when she came to see me in hospital yesterday that I have another job offer which is not a teaching job. She seemed fine with that and wished me the best.

"Yeah, I can find us a nice restaurant or something for lunch which wont be to far away." He says, getting the hint. I smile at him and kiss his cheek. He kisses my cheek and I start blushing. George chuckles a little. I am not used to being in this kind of relationship. However I am so glad that I am in one. He is helping me so much after all I have done is give him a better home. I haven't even asked him about his family or anything.

"So, uhm.. have you heard from any of you family yet?" I ask a little awkwardly. George is now tense and I fear that he will hate me for bringing it up. "Well I have heard from my dad and I told him I am living with a friend and he seems fine with it. My mum hasn't bothered contacting me so I assume it is a good thing." he says after a few minutes of silence.

I release a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I look at George to try and figure out what emotions he has in his eyes. He is confused and that is all I can tell so far. "Danny why did you hold your breath?" He asks. "I thought you were going to hate me for bringing that up." I reply quietly thinking he didn't here. He heard me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I would never hate you. It was bound to come up sometime." he says.

We both relax a bit enjoying our chance to just spend one of our first mornings alone and chilling. We know that once the new year comes around then will will be moving into a new house and we will be living with four other guys and any girlfriends they may have. It will be strange at first but I hope I can adjust quickly.

We continue to watch cartoons moving on to movies that we might enjoy. I saw the title Watership Down show up and avoided it by quickly changing it. "I watched it when I was little. It is so gory and horrible,the poor bunnies. It shouldn't have gotten the U rating." I say as an explanation.

"Do the bunnies die in quite horrific ways?" he asks me. "Yeah even the clean cut version is bad. They have death matches and eagles come and dogs."I say not wanting to explain it too much because it was traumatising to watch as a child.

By the time we have settled on a movie and it is nearly over it is quarter to twelve. Lunch break is coming up soon and as much as I love Grace for all the help she has given me to settle into my teaching job, I don't want to see her right now. With George and I like this she will almost immediately know that we are dating each other and by allowing him to move in with me I could have broken the law.

"George, if we are going out for lunch then we should really be getting ready to go." I say once the movie is over. "Yeah, do you want my help to change your shirt or nah?" he asks. "I think I will be okay, I am not in much pain right now." I reply. I get up first leaving him with the dishes. To be fair on him though he did say he would do them.

I pick some simple ripped jeans and a slightly baggy converse jumper. I also pick some black converse trainers to go with it. I grab some clean boxers and go to the shower. I strip down and have a careful wash, minding the stitches and anything that could make my pain worse.

When I get out I change into the outfit I just picked out. I walk into the living room after putting the dirty stuff into a laundry basket in my bathroom. I start to dry my hair with the towel and George goes to get changed.

I find myself fighting against rising pain as I start struggling to dry my hair. "Here let me help you." George says and takes the towel off me and finishes the job I tried to do. I must admit he is taking a lot of care while he is drying my hair. I feel so useless at the moment. I am so used to be independent and being able to do my own thing for most of my life after I left them. I never turned to anyone for help unless I had to.

George then grabs a comb and carefully goes through my now messy blonde hair and arranges it into the hairstyle he is so used to seeing on me. I am surprised that he doesn't experiment and try giving me a new hairstyle. I think I might need to get my hair cut sometime soon.(a/n the picture is Danny with the hairstyle)

"Thanks for helping me." I tell him once he is done. "No problem, don't be ashamed that I had to do that. You know you're not fully recovered yet," he says kissing my cheek again making me blush slightly.

I get up and grab my wallet and keys. "Where do you want to go?" I ask. "How about Del Taco? I haven't been there before." he says. I smile "Sure, don't tell Jordan you haven't had it yet. It is probably one of his favourite restaurants and he tell you that you have not lived." I tell him.

When we arrive at Del Taco and order our food I see Jordan and Jorel making out in one of the booths. They are getting dirty looks from people but they don't care. I swear they can't keep their hands off each other. Or their mouths for that matter. I walk directly past them with George next to me and they are too into their make-out session to notice us.

We sit in the booth in front of them. "Typical, they always do this in public. I am surprised they haven't been kicked out anywhere." I tell George when we sit down. "Does management care?" George asks nervously. "Yeah, they don't want them to show this in public but they don' listen as the fans love them so much. They will be the same with us and we will have to hide our relationship for a bit." I reply.

I know it doesn't ease his nerves much but we have a couple of months left before we have to sign those contracts. Well George might have to sign his a bit earlier then me as he has been asked to replace my solos with his vocals for a special edition of swan songs. I don't care much, being featured on their album didn't help me out at all with popularity and Lorene Drive has now gone on hiatus.

"Excuse me, do you know the people behind you?" One of the people who were in there asked me after a while. "Yeah I worked with them on an album and we have been friends for years, why?" I reply. "Can you please ask them to stop making out with each other it is disrupting people." the lady who turned out to work here asked.

"Yeah sure." I reply. "I'll be back in a minute." I tell George before I get up and head one booth down to my friends. "Oi Love-birds, save it for the bedroom please." I tell them making them jump in surprise. They look at me and smile. "Danny you're out of hospital then?" Jordan asks, them both looking a little embarrassed.

"Yeah I got discharged yesterday and Dylan stayed last night. I thought you two were working?" I reply smiling back to them. "That's good. We are on a lunch break before a long boring management meeting." Jorel replies, getting up to hug me. Jordan hugs me after I hug Jorel back. "Are you alone?" Jordan asks me once he sits down again.

"Nope, I'm with George. We got asked by a waitress to tell you guys to stop making out once she knew we knew you." I reply. They look even more embarrassed than before which makes me chuckle a little. "Tell George that we say hi. I think we should go now." Jorel says. "I will, you guys will visit us right?" I ask them.

"Yeah of course we will, we will text George if he is needed before January." Jordan says hugging me goodbye. Jorel does the same and they walk out holding hands. I return to George who is looking around awkwardly as I did leave him on his own and because we were asked to separate the love-birds most peoples eyes would be on us.

"They say hi." I tell him once I sit down and we continue eating. "I'll text them later, that was awkward." he tells me. "Yeah, I kind of don't like the amount of people staring at us. It is like they are anticipating us kissing or something." I say.

Soon it got too awkward and I ask George if we can leave. He says sure and we head out to the car. "I don't like being the centre of attention." I tell him. He hugs me and makes me feel a little more calm. "Yeah, but we will be soon if the band continues its rise in fame." George says as we get into the car.

It is now one o'clock so Grace should be back at work now. I will talk to her soon but I just want to be alone with George for a few days. It is Monday today and I got discharged on Sunday and I woke up on Saturday. I might find it difficult to keep up with the dates as I practically slept for two weeks. I am exhausted though as most of the coma my body was using energy to help my injuries heal.

The strangest thing is that I was in the coma during my birthday. So I am now twenty one and I can legally drink and go out partying with the others if I want. It doesn't actually matter that much to me as I am going to drink as little as possible. I don't want to turn out like them. By them I mean my parents. I never really celebrated my birthday either.

"Danny, can we stop at a shop and can I borrow some money?" George asks me when we head down the street. I find this request a little strange. "Uh, yeah sure how much do you want?" I ask, keeping the confusion out of my voice. "$100 if you can spare it." he replies. I pull up in a parking space by a row of shops he wanted. I hand him two $50 bills. "I can spare it, don't pay me back dude." I tell him.

I stay in the car while he goes to buy whatever he wanted. My chest is starting to hurt a bit more now but I can still manage it with out much impact on how I can go about my day. He comes back with a bag and gets into the passenger side. "Got what you wanted?" I ask him. I wanted to head home as soon as so I could rest a bit. "Yeah, I'll show you when we get back." he says with a grin.

He is up to something, I can feel it. I don't know if it is bad or good. "Oh I saw Tai while I was in the shop." he says while I drive back to the apartment complex we call home. "Oh yeah, what did she want?" I ask. I fear for this answer. "She just wanted to know if I had any updates on you and if I had seen you since the incident." he says. She probably also wanted to know if I was on the market too. "And what did you tell her?" I ask.

"I told her that I haven't seen you for a couple of weeks and when I saw you, you were pretty sick in ICU. She hasn't seen your car outside and she did ask if it was legal for her to date you now." he says.

I face palm. "So she wants to date me even though she believes I could still be in the coma?" I ask with disbelief starting to come into my tone. "Yeah, I told her that you probably won't want a girlfriend right now and I didn't remember your room number for the ICU unit before she could ask what room you were in." he says.

"Good one thanks for that. At this moment in time she is one of the worst people to want to come and see me." I tell him. My phone starts ringing. "George could you answer that and put it on loud speaker please?" I ask him. He gets my phone from my pocket and does as I ask.

"Thanks." I tell him. "Hello is this Mr Murillo?" the person on the phone asks. "Hello, yes it is. Can I ask who is speaking?" I reply. "I am Officer Roberts from LAPD." the male voice says. I raise my eyebrow to George. This could only mean one thing. "Is this about what my parents have done?" I ask him.

"Yes, I am afraid so, we need to get a statement from you about what happened as a child and the incident two weeks ago." Officer Roberts replies. "When do you want me to be there?" I ask, my chest starting to bother me a bit more now. "As soon as you feel up to it, we know you have injuries at the moment and talking about memories that you might have kept away for so long can be distressing." he replies.

I run one hand through my hair. The police stayed outside my room during the coma until my dad was caught in case he tried anything. They didn't come in the two days after that where I could of answered their questions. I suppose that is a thing I will have to do soon. I am not going any time this week I think. I am in quite a bit of pain and I don't really want to face the memories.

"I'll come in sometime next week." I tell the officer. "Okay Mr Murillo I will see you then." he says and hangs up. George puts my phone back in my pocket and places a reassuring hand on my arm. "You'll be okay Danny, I'm here for you." He says. I give him a small smile. "I know, it's just I'm not sure if I am ready to go that deep into my childhood."I tell him. I was mostly concious when he attacked me a few weeks ago but my memory is a bit hazy for it. I also have only scratched the surface of my past with George and I cried a lot then.

We arrive back at the apartments and I couldn't be happier to be home. I am starting to get a bit stressed out. I am also tired and in a large amount of pain right now, I am starting to think maybe I have overdone it slightly by going out and driving. All I want to do right now is lie on the sofa with George and not have to worry about anything.

I manage to get up to our floor with little assistance from George. I think he knows that the pain is starting to get to me a little bit. I flop onto the sofa after I have unlocked the door and I wince a little as the pain increases slightly then goes away. George closes the door and sets his shopping bag on the coffee table.

"Do you need your meds?" he asks me. I am in so much pain all of a sudden I can only just manage to nod at him. He runs to the kitchen area to get them and a drink to help me wash them down. The pain is so bad I can't move much. "Danny open you mouth." he says when he comes back. I comply and he places the pain medication into my mouth and helps me wash the down with water.

He puts the glass down and allows me to snuggle into him while we wait for the meds to work. We are like this for the half an hour it takes for the meds to kick in. I sit up slowly. "Thanks George." I tell him and I kiss him on the lips. He smiles. "No problem." he replies.

"I know you don't really celebrate your birthday but I saw this and I had to get you something." George says reaching for the bag on the coffee table. He pulls out a box and hands it to me. I open the box and there is a leather bracelet with a watch on it. "Aw George, you didn't have to do this for me." I tell him hugging him.

"Well I decided that I wanted to get you a little present to say Happy birthday, so Happy Birthday Danny." He says kissing me on the lips. "Thank you George," I tell him giving him another hug. Maybe I should start celebrating my birthday a bit more. 

We spend the rest of the evening just cuddling and watching different films on Netflix. I order a pizza delivery for dinner as I don't think we can be bothered cooking anything. Matt came over briefly and dropped of some more presents and a little cake. I text the others saying thanks for the presents they are amazing.

I got a dog tag necklace from Jordan with HU on oneside and my name on the other. Matt got me a para-cord bracelet with a little message saying "Welcome to Hollywood Undead Danny. 2010" I think these are awesome. Jorel has always been one to express his feelings in words rather than actions so I grinned when I saw he got me a star sign print. Most of the words suited me perfectly others not so much. Dylan got me a personalised photo album with a bunch of pictures of me from the shows and college and even some when he was in my class for that one day.

George goes to bed a little earlier than me after making sure that I would be okay. I told him that I would probably be in bed before he falls asleep I just want some time to think about a couple of things. I hope that all this stress can just disappear soon. I thought being a teacher was stressful but worrying about talking to cops about years of pain and stuff is way worse.

I am lucky to have been able to afford this apartment, it has a balcony on it so that puts the price up a little. I walk out onto the balcony and light up a cigarette. I put it in between my lips and take a drag. I slowly blow out the smoke and relax a bit.

I don't smoke often but I usually do it in the evening or when I am with the others and they're doing it. I am well aware of the health risk to the dubbed "cancer stick". I was a high school teacher, I did have cover a few health and social lessons and that was a topic that came up. I told the pupils I am an occasional smoker, I don't smoke 20 to 40 a day.

When I walk into our room George is completely out for the count on the bed. I smile, I took a little longer than I said I would but I really needed to smoke. It kind of relaxes me a little and puts me more at ease with stuff. I change into some blue lounge pants and get into bed so I am lying in front of George.

I am a bit shorter than him so cuddling from behind is not an option for me. I cuddle up to him and in his sleep he wraps his arm around my waist and mutters something I can't quite make out what it is. I kiss his forehead and manage to fall into an uneasy sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ 
> 
> So guys that is the end of chapter 9 i hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> The next chapter has sex in it so if you don't like it then don't read... 
> 
> Who likes Danny and George's relationship?
> 
> Who do you ship the most?


	10. G.P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX SCENE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, someone else wrote all the first bit with the sex. I added the after bit.   
> If you don't like reading smut or sex scenes then skip to the little *Safe to read* bit I will add once it is over. Oh yeah I almost forgot that this is now in the new year before they move out and Danny is better now.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> ~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Slowly I wake up and see that Danny is already awake staring at me again. "Good morning George" He says. "Good morning Danny" I tell him and I kissed his cheek. He always starts to blush if I do that, he's so adorable. You would never think that he was any older than me, but he is.

He's getting on top of me and we start to kiss. I'm starting to feeling weird. We stare in each other's eyes...I love him so much. Too much I think...oh shit I want him to fuck me so badly. "Something wrong? You look nervous" He asks. "N-no I'm fine" I stutter.Why is he my weakness. "You sure?" he asks and he starts to kiss my neck. "You're just so beautiful and-"before I can end my sentence he takes my shirt off. "I know you want it too." he says softly.

"I'm getting horny Dan." I tell him. "I know, I'm gonna make you feel good." He says while he takes my pants off. I wrap my arms around him, why does this feels so good. Oh fuck he see's my boner I think... "It can hurt in the beginning, don't worry" he says. I get a bit more nervous. "H-how do you mean Dan?" I ask. "Shhh...don't worry." he says softly, easing my nerves a little.

I am curious as to why he sounds like this has happened to him before. I decide that this can wait for another time. I get his trousers off with ease and we take each others boxers off. He enters his fingers into me and prepare me for what is about to happen.

He then flips me over so I am lying on my stomach. He prepares me a little more and tries to keep me and this calm level. I have lost my virginity before but it was to a female. I have never had sex with a male before.

He's entering me.. "Danny it hurts a little" I whimper. "I know, don't worry you're gonna like it, moan so loud as you can." He says. I think he's right... it doesn't hurt that much any more. He lets me adjust a little before he starts."Faster Danny faster." I moan. Oh I like this so much. "I'm gonna thrust as hard as I can, say if it hurts okay?" He tells me. "Okay... damn Dan you're so good at this" I tell him. He is not the only one who lost his virginity early.

"Thanks, your body feels good, hmm I need to cum soon I think, any problem?" he says making part of it a moan. "No hmm just do it." I say before moaning myself. I'm starting to scratch his back as my nails dig in to the skin. "Ah George I need to cum." he moans."N-not in me please, that's not good." I say. I have never had sex with a man before, this is all new to me. Danny seems experienced though.

Soon I feel liquid pour into my ass as he cums. He starts jerking me off to a similar speed he was thrusting into me. Soon I cum onto his hand in a moaning mess. Danny gets up and cleans up after us. I just lie in a bit of shock. That is possibly the best sex I have ever had in my life.

*SAFE TO READ NOW*

Danny returns to the bed and I am quick to snuggle up to him. "In a cuddly mood now?" he asks with a grin. "Something like that." I reply. He wraps his arms around me. "Then we can cuddle for a bit. Then we need food." he says. I relax in his arms. While he was doing physio to recover from some of the injuries he gained more muscle definition in his arms. He is even starting to get a six pack.

We are signing the contracts sometime next month. I am a mixture of excited and nervous. We will still be together as a couple but we will be living will all the other members of the band and Dylan's girlfriend. I have never had that many people living in one house before. I am sure that Danny will need some time to adjust as well, living with more than one person wasn't that good when he was younger.

Christmas was quite nice. It was just the two of us on Christmas day and the rest of the band came over on boxing day for a meal. Danny is such a good cook. He said that when he stayed in the streets he was helped out a lot by the guy who owned a Chinese takeaway. the man used to give him food and kept blankets and things for Danny which helped during the winter months. He also taught him how to cook a range of dishes.

Danny has opened up to me a little more since we first got to know each other better but I can't help but think he is only scratching the surface of his past and what his parents have done to him. From what he has told me though it was a lot worse than mine. He found it was easier for him to talk to me about the time he spent on the street being a homeless fifteen year old trying to balance staying alive and getting an education which surprisingly went well for him.

He went to the police they day after they called him and told his whole story to them. I waited outside the room they took him into and when he came out he was understandably upset and cried a bit once we got home and had quite a few nightmares for about a week and a half. I didn't push him to tell me what happened during the visit and I stayed up with him when he screamed and calming him down when he needed.

My experience only really started a year ago but it got really bad really quickly. My dad has died and mum blames it on me. She only takes her anger out on me and gets drunk to try and forget that she ever lost her husband. Can't she see that I am affected too??

Our long snuggle session ended as Danny's stomach decided to growl quite loudly. "I take it you're hungry then?" I say with a little chuckle. He nods and blushes a little bit. I get up and try and find some of my clothes from this morning but I decide fresh clothes would probably be better.

I head to the kitchen to give Danny some privacy to get dressed. He has allowed me to see the scars that litter his torso and back but he is still really self conscious about them. They are really bad and there is one particular scar which bugs him the most.

It is one just under his belly button that goes right across from one hip to the other. His father gave it to him just when he started to use knives to punish Danny if he did something wrong. It is the word failure and it will be carved into his skin for the rest of his life.

I decide to make myself some coffee and Danny a cup of tea. He told me yesterday that he prefers tea over coffee so I have decided to make tea more from him.

I have no idea what to make for breakfast.Danny's peanut allergy has gotten worse and he doesn't even need to eat any of the stuff. I need to be a bit more careful with what I have to eat because it is so easy to set off a reaction. If I eat the stuff in the room where he is it will set off the reaction which I have already accidentally done once and I really don't want to do it again.

Danny walks in wearing the tight skinny jeans he wore on the first show and a really baggy shirt . "hello George" he says rubbing his eyes a little. "hey baby, how are you feeling today? "I ask him,hugging him gently.

He hugs me back, his he resting on my shoulder as I am a bit taller than him now."I'm okay baby, how are you? " he replies. " I am fine, I was just thinking about how different our lives were and how much better they're now." I tell him.

He sits down and drinks his tea. "yeah I'm glad that I invited you here and in a way saved you from getting the same treatment I did."He tells me with a hint of sadness that I instantly picked up on. "hey its okay now baby they are in jail for life now they are never going to see you again. Now what do you want for breakfast? "I tell him. "lion cereal?" he replies.

I grin, "Of course." I tell him. Luckily I bought some yesterday. I grab the stuff to make a bowl of cereal from the cupboard which Danny can't reach so I don't understand why he keeps the bowls and cereal there. He will have to stand on chairs whenever he needs to get the food. But then again he can always ask me to do it.

I hand him the bowl and spoon and he puts it down on the table before he starts eating. "Thanks baby." he tells me with his familiar melting smile appearing on his face. I swear I am dating a little nutter. "No problem." I tell him while I make my self some toast and jelly.

"So what is the plan for today?" he asks me once we have finished breakfast. "I think we have a meeting today to discuss the final parts of out contract before it is signed." I reply. Danny gets his phone from the table where he charges it. "Yeah we have a meeting at ten." he says once he has scrolled through some messages and checked the calendar.

It is nine o'clock so we need to get a move on if we want to make the meeting on time and make a very good first impression to the managers. They can still turn around and say they don't want us in the band any more even if the other members of the band do ultimately our fate is up to them. The may also want us to split up which neither of us will agree to.

We make it to the meeting with a good quarter of an hour to spare. Danny is a lot more nervous then I am which fuels the theory that Danny is mentally younger than me and all that stuff that the guys have been saying since Danny has started coming out his shell more. I gently squeeze his hand to reassure him.

"It will be okay Danny, I am sure everything will go fine. If they didn't want us we wouldn't be at this stage." I tell him. "Yeah I know, it's just that when I was at the children's home people would always come up to me and want to talk to me and consider adopting me but they would always back out at the last minute. I guess I have a fear of that happening now." he explains.

I squeeze his shoulder now. "I am sure that it will be different now." I tell him. One of the managers comes out and beckons us into the room. There are two other people in the room with laptops and it is a little scary but nothing I can't handle. Not sure about Danny though but I think he is okay we have met these people before and they are very nice.

"Hello gentlemen, Today we are just going to go over a few more little details of your contracts and just to sum up on what we expect from you while you are under our label." Nigel says. "We are also giving you the opportunity to ask any questions about everything before you sign the contracts and become members of Hollywood Undead." Paul says. 

"Now I know that you two are dating each other and you are worried about that. We are fine with you dating each other however we do expect the same from you as we do Jorel and Jordan. America is still quite homophobic so it is safer for you guys to keep your relationship hidden from the public for a while until the world becomes more accepting." Stuart says. "There is also the fact that you two were teacher and student to take into consideration and you are going to have to come up with a new way in which you became friends and Danny asks you to join." Nigel adds.

I completely understand all of this. Danny could still get into a lot of trouble because he is dating me. If they discover that we were dating while we were both at school then he could be done for all kinds of charges that I would not like to see him have to deal with. They are also making reasonable requests, it isn't just our reputation at stake if they find out there are not just one but two gay couples in this band.

"That is good to know because that was a major concern for us and it is nice of you to allow us to continue with our relationship because I know quite a few record labels that wouldn't do that." Danny says. Danny is such a good talker, he knows what to say and how to get it across professionally. I would never be able to talk the way he does. Well I suppose now is as good a time as any to learn.

They explain to us a few more details they missed out in the other meetings and what our living arrangements are going to be and what Danny can do with his current apartment. I would document here all the stuff we were talking about but honestly it was a bit boring so I spare you.

All in all they are very happy with the way that the contracts look. They are also happy that we understand what is to be expected of us and what our limitations are. We are also happy with this. Danny explained during the meeting that with his old band Lorene Drive that they were rejected several times by several record labels before finding Lobster records because they didn't agree with the high expectations they were been asked.

Our mangers responded that all good record labels are supposed to keep their clients happy no matter what race, religion gender or sexual orientation the artist was. They were actually looking forward to breaking the homophobic barriers a bit by having a group which is mostly gay or bi-sexual. They feel like there is a lot that can be learned by people and how they behave.

They did have one request, that we kept our PDA to the absolute minimum and we didn't snuggle or anything in interviews. This one is tricky for Jorel and Jordan but probably not for us seen as we have to fake quite a few things about our friendship as well. We have to take a lot of legal and ethical things into account when we are seen in public which will mostly be the shows and the interviews, we might not get noticed like mega popular bands do.

When we got home we decided to watch some TV, like you do. While channel hopping we came across the interview that Dylan mentioned the day after Danny came home from the hospital. We decide to do a little bit a research and see what the interviews are like and also to see if we are mentioned at all. I allow Danny to snuggle into me for this.

~interview~

"So our next guests have been through some ups and some downs but we have managed to get them here to talk to us about their album and where they are going next. Please welcome Hollywood Undead. How are you gentlemen?" the woman asks.

"We are alright considering everything."Charlie replies. The others nod in agreement. "So we know Deuce has left due to musical differences but are you going to get Danny back to feature on a second album, what's going on?" she asks.

"Well Danny is currently recovering at home after he was attacked where he worked but I am sure we are going to have him as a member now instead of a feature artist." J-dog says. "He also has a good friend of his who has vocals that we could really do with seeing how our clean vocalist left us and Danny is up for that role." Funny man says.

A picture of the album Swan songs appears on the screen with the guys masks and Danny being the only one who is unmasked. It stays on screen for a minute or two then disappears. "So who are the new guys and what can fans expect for your new album?" she asks. Man she is annoying. "Well Danny is a childhood friend of ours who is an exceptionally good artist in general, nothing can put him out of his musical comfort zone. He can write,sing, rap, scream, play guitar, play piano and he can go to pitches you wouldn't imagine." Da kurlzz says. "Johnny is a very talented rapper and his lyric writing skills are amazing. He is a good friend of Danny's and they helped each other learn how to write good music."He adds.

"Our next album I think will have a lot more songs with deeper meanings to them, there will still be a few party songs but we want to try explore the limits of our skills and to use the new guys abilities to assist our own." J-dog says. The woman nods along to what they are saying, she seemed shocked that Danny was attacked.

"we kind of want to move away from all the party maniac songs and things that Deuce claims he wrote when it was actually other people. We do want people to know that we aren't people who party 24/7." Funny man adds. The woman nods but seems disappointed at that.

"So when can we meet these guys and get to know them more?" she asks. "Well you can find Danny's music on swan songs and I think there are more songs on Myspace. That way fans can get more of an idea of what he sounds like. As for Johnny there is nothing out there that he has done yet but I am sure that Danny will add more songs of the two of them on Myspace once he feels better and more up to it. As for them being available for interviews and band stuff that will probably be in the new year when their contracts are signed." Charlie says.

~end~

I stopped watching as she was irritating me a bit and Danny was falling asleep which I didn't want right now. I need to break his nap habit a bit so that we can get more stuff done and he can adjust to the busy life we will have once the band gets us involved. "Danny do you have any songs we can straight up record and shove on Myspace or you tube?" I ask. "Well we could do a cover of What I go to school for and put it on you tube?" he asks.

I know what he is getting at, that song is a bit ironic for us."Yeah I don't see why not Mr Murillo." I say keeping my composure before bursting into a laughing fit. He joins in and we just have a laugh. I swear to which ever God is out there his laugh sounds so... aghhh. It is so good and he hates it, he covered his mouth before he was like ah stuff it.

He gets a video camera and sets it up in the living room and grabs two guitars, one electric and the other acoustic. He hands me the acoustic one. He turns the camera on and hands me his mask. "Put this on, they will recognize you instantly otherwise." he tells me. I do as I am told, I don't want to put anything in jeopardy before we get the chance to make it big.

He presses record once he checks the angles and lighting and he is satisfied. "Hey guys as you may know my name is Danny and I am in Hollywood Undead. The guy over there is Johnny three tears and he is also in Hollywood Undead. This cover is just to kind of give you an idea of what we sound like and I have no new stuff in the works just yet." He explains. I give a little wave and peace sign.

We start playing. 

Her voice is echoed in my mind  
I count the days til she is mine  
Can't tell my friends 'cause they will laugh  
I love a member of the staff

I fight my way to the front of class  
To get the best view of her ass  
I drop a pencil on the floor  
She bends down and shows me more

That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy  
I know that she craves me  
That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
Girlfriends I've had plenty  
None like Miss Mackenzie  
That's what I go to school for  
That's what I go to school for

So she may be thirty three  
But that doesn't bother me  
Her boyfriends working out of town  
I find a reason to go round

I climb a tree outside her home  
To make sure she is all alone  
I see her in her underwear  
I can't help but stop and stare

That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy  
I know that she craves me  
That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
Girlfriends I've had plenty  
None like Miss Mackenzie  
That's what I go to school for  
That's what I go to school for

Everyone that you teach all day knows you're lookin' at me in a different way,  
I guess that's why my marks are gettin' so high  
I can see those tell-tale signs tellin' me that I was on you're mind  
I could see that you want it more when you told me that  
I'm what you go to school for, I'm what you go to school for

She's packed her bags its in the trunk  
Looks like she's picked herself a hunk  
We drive past school to say goodbye  
My friends they can't believe their eyes

That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy  
I know that she craves me  
That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
Girlfriends I've had plenty  
None like Miss Mackenzie  
That's what I go to school for

That's what I go to school for

He turns off the camera and we start laughing again. We did goof around a little and made stupid faces at each other and pretended we were hunting for ass. It is all part of the act that I am straight and not dating the incredibly sexy guy I am living with. Danny could hunt for both but he says he is bi climbing the straight ladder instead of spinning on a roundabout.

He edits the footage a little bit and adds an end-slate and stuff like that. He then puts it on his channel. He makes a tweet which Hollywood Undead instantly re tweets and so do the other members of the band. Do they have nothing better to do?

There are a lot of views on the video already and a lot of comments to go with. A lot of people saying how talented we both are and they love the friendship between us. A few people from school commented saying it was good to see Mr Murillo was better and doing well and they didn't recognize me which is what I was going for. Tai was one of them.

Tai Murillo: So glad to see you are out of hospital and doing better Mr. Murillo. Now that you are not a teacher does that mean we can date?? Love Tai xx

Danny made a disgusted face which cracked me up a bit. I quickly stop when he shoots me a glare. "ew no." he says. He chooses to reply to a few of the comments saying that it has been rough but he is glad he is feeling better and that I was a close friend since the end of his high school days.

Then there was this: Daniel Rose Murillo: It is nice of you to take the time to comment and I am grateful for the well wishes however I am currently taken by a lovely young woman I met a few months ago so I don't think we can date. Ever so sorry Danny x

Once he hit enter I cracked up laughing again. I loved the fact that he added a little kiss to soften the blow and it is in typical Mr. Murillo format. Tai will be pissed off but to be honest I don't care and I don't think Danny does either. Tai is a bitch, she always has been and she always will be. She thinks the world revolves around her and it is her way or no way at all.

Danny was still not impressed with her comment but he managed to make a good comeback. He has had to deal with Tai fancying him since his first day of teaching and somehow I don't think it going to stop any time soon. I hope that one day she will take the hint and stop trying to get someone she can't have.

"Shall I order take-out for dinner?" he asks once I stop laughing. I hold my stomach to stop it from hurting so much because I laughed too much. "Uh I really want your cooking instead of take-out." I tell him. "Okay anything in particular?" He asks. " what about chicken and noodles?" I ask him.

I saw a recipe on-line for peanut chicken noodles but I am sure Danny can leave the nuts out. "Okay they will be ready in a bit so you can do whatever you want." He tells me as he gets the ingredients out of the various cupboards and grabs the cookbook from the shelf.

I decide to have a shower because I forgot to have it yesterday and by the time I am done Danny would have finished cooking dinner. I grab the blue fluffy towel from the cupboard and my fresh clothes from the chest of drawers.

I head to the bathroom to use the shower. I turn it on and let it heat up a bit. While it is heating up I strip down to my boxers and put the clothes I was wearing into the dirty clothes basket.

I hop into the shower after taking my boxers off. The water is just the right temperature for me. I stand in the water and let the water soak me. I clean my hair first then my body and then I turn the shower off and get out.

As I am getting dressed into my more casual clothing I hear a little bit of cursing coming from Danny. I hope he hasn't hurt himself. "George dinner's ready." He shouts a minute later.

I walk into the kitchen to see the plates of food on the table and Danny standing by the sink with his hand under the cold water. "Awe baby did you burn yourself?" I ask while walking towards him. "Yeah, I did it when I was draining the noodles." He says.

I gently take his hand from the running water and examine the burn developing on his hand. It was covering a majority of the back of his right hand and was really red and looked painful. "Silly bear, I think for more the best thing we can do is put some aloe Vera cream on it and cover it with cling film." I tell him once he puts it back under the water.

He puts it under the water for 5 minutes and then allows me to gently apply and rub the cream into his skin. I then get the cling film from the cupboard and put it over the scald. "Please be more careful next time Danny"I say and kiss the top of his head.

"I will be George don't worry about that." He tells me. We sit down and eat dinner without any problems or interruptions. We talk about the meeting we had today and how we feel it went and if it could have gone any better. We agree that it had gone amazingly well and we don't feel like it could have gone any better.

I do the dishes seeing as he has hurt his hand and it wouldn't be a good idea for him to be near any more hot water. I know that this water won't be as hot as the pan of water was to cook the noodles. The dishes never take me long to do and it is my way of helping Danny out seeing as I don't need to pay any rent for sharing this apartment with Danny.

Management says that they don't need us to pay the rent in the new house as they are already paying the rent for the six bed house and they aren't going to charge us for living there. We don't even need to pay any bills in this house.

Once I am done with the dishes I join Danny on the sofa where he is watching television. He is such a snuggler lately it is really cute. He immediately snuggles into my side when I sit down. "Hey Danny how's your hand feeling now?" I ask him. "Sore but I am a big boy so I will be okay." he says. I chuckle I already knew he was an adult.

"Okay baby if you need to go to the doctors you can make it yourself seeing how you claim you are a big boy now." I tell him. He lets out a little laugh before he covers his mouth. His laugh was so sweet and full of innocence. "Why did you stop laughing? it's adorable." I ask him. "I don't like my laugh".Danny says simply.

"You need to laugh more, it sounds so cute and I love it so I want you to laugh more." I tell him. He looks a bit unsure. "Well, if you want me to then I can try." he says. I give a slightly evil grin, I am so going to enjoy this. "The you won't mind me doing this then." I reply. He looks confused and then it dawns on him. "Oh god." is all he says. 

I chase him around the living room before finally cornering him and getting him on the floor. I start tickling him, starting at his neck and going to his ribs. He doesn't make it easy for me as he keeps squirming and trying to get away from me but he is also constantly laughing which is what I want him to do. I also make sure that he doesn't hit his hand on anything.

"What will get you to stop?" he asks once I give him a minute break to breathe. His cheeks were a rosy red colour and he couldn't stop smiling. This is the Danny I need to see more of, the Danny who is completely relaxed and any walls he has built around himself over the past few years come down even if it is just for one moment.

"Umm nothing at this moment." I say and the attack starts all over again. I am enjoying every minute of this and to hear him laugh like this is so good. His laughter is like music to my ears, I love it and he should love it too. I know he is complaining right now but he actually enjoys it a lot. "You're evil." he says in between laughing. "You love me really." I tell him.

I continue tickling him for another ten minutes before I decide to show mercy and let him go. He sits up instantly trying to get his breath back and calm down. "Yeah, I do love you." He says. I grin and help him up off the floor. "I know and I love you too." I tell him. I take a glance at the clock, it is now 10 pm. 

"Do you want to watch a film or go to bed?" I ask him. He looks at the clock. "Have a cigarette then watch a film then go to bed." he says. He goes out to the balcony and smokes. "George come here." he says. I jog out onto the balcony. I'm in awe, I never really paid any attention to Los Angeles at night but it looks so pretty. Sure there are a lot of lights on and you can't see the stars a lot but it is home for us.

"looks great doesn't it?" he says. I take his unharmed hand into mine. "Yeah, why have I never seen it like this before?" I ask. Danny gently squeezes my hand. "Maybe because you haven't looked, yeah it will never look as pretty as a remote location with no artificial lighting but it looks pretty amazing all the same." he tells me. I know that description could have sounded better but he did say descriptions were never his strong point.

We stay on the balcony until he finishes his cigarette and then we head back to the living room and decide to watch rush hour. I really enjoyed it and so did Danny even if he has seen the film before and knows the outcome, it still makes you wonder what is going to happen next. The comedy part of the film was amazing.

We decide to finally go to bed. Danny has this slightly bad habit of falling asleep during films so he never gets to see the endings unless he watches the whole film at some other time. This time I managed to keep him awake through the whole film but now he was getting really tired and it was about time we went to bed anyway.

We do our usual bed time routine that has become second nature to us now. It will be very weird to think that this time next month we will be in a new house with our band mates and it will probably be merry hell for the first few days. Danny is going to struggle with the change but he knows that I am going to be with him all the time so he doesn't need to worry.

"I need to tell Grace that I'm moving out next month." Danny says as we get into bed. "Yeah, she still thinks you live alone though so what is she going to think if she sees me again?" I ask him. Grace came over once since Danny came home and I was hidden once again. She thinks that Danny is okay to be on his own so I was to be hidden for as long as possible. "She won't see you, I'll just go to her's either tomorrow or the day after and explain that I have a new job and they are offering me a better house on the other side of LA." he says.

When we move house we aren't taking any of this furniture with us. We will take all our personal belongings like clothes and drawings and anything like that we feel we need to keep but the furniture stays at this house for the next tenant to use. Danny snuggles into my chest and I wrap my arms around him. 

"Goodnight Danny." I tell him. "Goodnight George." he replies before falling asleep. His light breath is tickling my neck a little but I am okay with it. Danny has been having a lot of nightmares lately so any peaceful sleep he can get I encourage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And he fell asleep too. That was the end of chapter 10, wow I am glad this story has lasted as long and I have decided to stick with it for this long. I have considered deleting it several times as I didn't like the way it was going but I have it back on track now.


	11. D.P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I am going to end this in 9 chapters time as it is just how I feel about the whole story and I have no idea on what to do after twenty chapters.
> 
> Anyway let's go on
> 
> ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Today is the day that I leave the past job behind for now. I am still a registered teacher so I could be asked to sub from time to time but I am going with my boyfriend to sign the contracts which will allow us to become official members of Hollywood Undead. To be honest I am so excited to leave my little apartment and live in an actual house. I have almost always lived in an apartment so this is going to be a big change for me but I am going to be fine because I have the guys who are going to look after me and they will help me in any way they can.

The orphanage that I lived in after I ran away was more like a converted school or a church. I can't remember which but it was never really a house because they wanted space for as many children as they could fit there. Before and after the orphanage, I lived in apartments. Now don't get me wrong I love this apartment that I live in right now. I just want a change and live with George and not be afraid. Now my parents know where I live whenever the get out of prison which I am sure they will do even though they have been sentenced to life they can find me easily.

Well, they would have been. Obviously, I have mentioned this before but the perk of joining Hollywood Undead is that you move into a house and you don't pay the rent on it, the managers do. That's kind of nice of them. This apartment has been my home ever since I turned eighteen, I'll be sad to leave but I don't live in uncertainty anymore, I know what I am doing with my life now. I am going to be working in Hollywood Undead and I just have this feeling that everything is going to turn out right for once.

Grace used to come over once a month or something for a long catch up chat. We didn't do them that often since we saw each other almost every day at school but in the holidays it was a nice way to know how the other person is doing. Since I've been in the hospital and all the things that followed it she comes over at least once a day and I can't avoid her. I mean she is really nice but a bit overbearing and I think she wants to go all mother hen on me which I don't need.

She has good intentions and is only looking out for me and I appreciate everything she has done for me up till now but it is getting slightly annoying now. I don't get much peace and I can't go out all the time or she'll think something is wrong with me and start following me or something. George has to hide again because as far as she is aware I am better so I don't need anyone's help. I tell her that I am fine and that she can go, I am capable of looking after myself but she rarely listens to that.

All the things that George and I own are at the band house already and we have been moving little bits and pieces while Grace has been out. I glance at the red and gold walls that I have called home. I liked them but I wasn't allowed to change them and got a little sick of them after a while. We just need to go to the office and sign the paperwork and then we get to live there. Tonight, Grace will have new neighbors to entertain. She won't know where I've gone, but She'll probably see me if I ever teach again. 

"Danny, are you ready to go yet?" George asks me, I turn to face him. He was standing in the hall, dressed in one of my shirts. I love it when he borrows my shirts, even more so when he calls me his. I walk over to him and grab my car keys. "Yeah, but since I am the one driving I should be asking you that," I tell him. He smirks and I kiss him. You'd never think that he used to be my student, we just get along so well. "I'll miss this place," he says, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Yeah I will too. There have been a few good memories here," I tell him.

"I am sure we will make plenty more with the others right?" he asks me. I smile as we walk out and I lock the door for the last time. "Yeah I am sure we will," I tell him. We walk downstairs and there was a little office where you leave your keys when you move out. You also pick up your keys when you move in. "Danny, you're leaving us aw no," the woman at the desk tells me. "Sorry Karen, I have got a new job and they have a house that we are moving into," I tell her. George was nervously standing behind me.

"Well enjoy the new job you two and I hope you come and see me at some point," she says and I smile. "I am sure we will do," I tell her and we leave the building and get into the car. The ride to the meeting and the meeting itself were actually really boring. They told us what we can and can't do while we are in public and cameras are on us. They also laid out some basic house rules. We can't do any form of PDA while we are being interviewed and we can't tell anyone but close family and friends that we are together which is fair enough, they just want to protect their reputation in a homophobic world.

There is no rule blocking us from having sex in the house but it isn't likely that we are going to have sex often anyway. I know I said that I was going to tell Grace I was moving but I decided against it because I knew she'd come find me and there was a high chance of her seeing George there and it's too risky. I know I might have issues moving and everything changing again but I have five guys to support me and Dylan's girlfriend could be nice and helpful too. I have mostly recovered from the whole ordeal but I still have some trouble.

The main problem is the nightmares that I get. Most of them are based on my childhood up till the point where in real life I escaped. The only difference is I usually die in most of the nightmares and they all terrify me. George is always there to calm me down and help me try and go back to sleep. Sometimes I sleep fine, other times I sleep then have another nightmare then sleep okay. The worst nights are when I can't go back to sleep. I usually go to the balcony and have a cigarette then go into the living room and write songs until wake up time.

Anyway, we are headed to the new house and we are hoping to relax and get started with settling in and maybe do some songwriting if we feel up to it. The others are in the studio until 3 because they want us to have some time to walk around and explore the new house a little bit. I wouldn't mind if the guys came and gave us a tour but it is also nice to look around on your own. On your own it gives you more time to just take everything in and I'm not so keen on the brief look around then move on thing.

"Isn't Anna going to be there when now?" George asks me and I shrug. "Well, I don't think so because I was talking to Dylan last night and he said we should be alone when we show up today until four or five," I tell him. It is currently one pm so we should have enough time to walk around. Three hours should be more than plenty for George and I to wander around the 6-bed property we will now be in. "Okay, well this is a fun new start right Danny? A chance to live a new life," he says which makes me smile.

I have started smiling genuinely a lot more now since George has improved my life. "Of course, this is the chance that we get to prove everyone that we are here and here to stay," I tell him and he grins. "All those scars will mean nothing," He tells me, I take a breath before I nod. "Well, let's wait until we help make Hollywood Undead big first," I tell him, hoping I didn't kill the happy vibe completely. It will probably take me years before I think anything positive about the scars.

"I'm sorry Danny, I shouldn't have said that," He says quickly and we just pulled up to the house. "It's fine, baby honestly. I just need to wait a little before I can think positively about my scars and to be able to say that I fought a tough battle and won," I tell him and he gives me a little smile. I hold his hand after we get out of the car. He decides to pull me into a tight hug. He then kissed my cheek. "I'm still sorry," He says, and I smile at him. "I know you are babe and I forgave you already," I tell him, then we take a moment to admire the house.

Okay, I am super bad at explaining things and describing stuff. The house was incredible though and I loved it. It is a dream house with anything you could imagine in it. We could see some balconies already and I hoped our room had one. As soon as you walk through the front door there were spaces with masks on to put your coat and shoes so we did that. We have been here before but this was the first time we got to actually explore since the guys didn't really let us see much while they took our stuff and put it into our room.

The living room, kitchen, diner and bathroom on the ground level were the things you'd expect from a modern expensive house. One of the nice things about this house is there is a room dedicated to gaming. There was a gaming PC, a TV with an X-box, PlayStation so Management or the guys went all out on the entertainment. Something tells me my Channel will have so much more content from this room. "I think the guys are going to be upset they missed this cute, little, excited face," George says making me blush.

"Well, it's not every day that you have a gaming room in your house, stocked with the best consoles and things," I tell him and he smiled whilst hugging me. "I know dude, I am happy that you're enjoying the house already," he says. I hugged him back and we decided to look around some more and try to discover which room was ours. " I could make so many gaming videos with the guys now," I tell him and he grins. "What about me?" he asks and I push him gently. "Of course, my favorite guy in the whole world is going to be in it," I tell him and he blushes.

"You're such a charmer, there is no way I can be your favorite guy," he says walking forward then turns around and finds out I wasn't lying to him. "Well, you are. I know I saved you from your mom and everything but it turns out you saved me from the hell that I've been living in for way too long," I tell him and tears were already running down my face. I had been meaning to tell him ever since I got out of the hospital and it didn't seem like a good time to do it now but I had to do something. "Aw Danny, I know you saved me from her but I am glad that I could save you my lion," He tells me and scoops me into his arms.

We went upstairs with George still carrying me. I managed to stop crying and we were looking for which room was ours. We had found it after trying a couple of other rooms first and finding out they were Jorel and Jordans and Matt's. I think the couples share rooms and the singles get their own room and there are rooms which will be for any children we have. George puts me onto the bed and lays down with me. "Are you feeling any better now Danny?" he asks me and I just snuggle into him.

"Not yet, need a cuddle first but thanks for staying with me," I tell him and he wraps his arms around my waist. "That's okay, take your time. I'll always stay with you," he says and then kisses my nose. I took a minute to let my eyes wander around the room. The walls were gold and blue and they looked so much better than my old apartment walls. All our drawings were framed up on the wall and some Lorene Drive posters were up too. It looked like an upgraded version of the bedroom I just moved out of which didn't bother me at all.

I started to fall asleep in Georges' arms which he chuckled at. "Bit sleepy there?" he asks me, I try to deny it but it is pointless. "Yeah, just a little. I've gone from working school hours to not having a job at all then we have studio hours then tour time, it's going to take time to get used to," I tell him and he rolls his eyes. "Bull, you had a night terror last night and didn't go back to sleep after it, that might affect you later baby," he tells me and rubs my back. He was right, I could have made a better excuse than that.

It takes hardly any time at all to get used to a new schedule when it includes an hour lie in. The new schedules we have are way more relaxed than one for a teacher. Top be honest I had no idea why I said that whole thing. George saw right through it straight away. I keep having night terrors about everything that my parents have ever done and more often than not I wake up screaming and George calms me down then he goes back to sleep and I don't always get back to sleep. I'll stare at the ceiling or get up and do something quietly while he sleeps.

He knows I do it, I don't hide that from him. It doesn't mean that he is ever happy about how much I don't sleep but I did tell him this on the first day we really spent together after school. The day he moved in with me I gave him my room and I said I'd be fine on the sofa because I don't really sleep anyway. Insomnia is something that I am probably dealing with on a daily basis. George tries to get me to nap during the day if I need one but the fear of waking up screaming and crying just puts me off so I tend to drink something with caffeine in it.

I wriggle out of George's grip and walk to the balcony. "I know but how can I stop them, George? I feel like they are ruining everything, even in prison my parents have a way to get to me," I tell him, feeling slightly frustrated. Why can't I just move on from them? Why do they have to be a thorn in my side? George waits a minute before coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me. "We will find a way to get rid of the terrors once and for all and we will do it together," he tells me and I rest my head onto his shoulder.

"What did I do to deserve you in my life?" I ask after we stand on the balcony together for a while just taking in the sun and the views. He didn't give me an answer, he just lifted me up into a tight hug and just held me. That sent me into tears, he was quick to try and stop me crying again. "No, these are happy tears George," I tell him. "Why are they happy tears?" he asks me. I keep my head on his shoulder. "Because for once in my life I feel like someone is out there and are willing to protect me from anything," I tell him.

"Aw my little lion, I will always protect you. I love you so much," he tells me and I could tell he was crying with me. "Are these happy tears?" I ask him. I wrap my arms around his neck and I manage to rub his back. "Yeah, I guess today is just emotional," he tells me. I look into his blue eyes and he looks back into mine. I then press my lips to his and let him take the lead. The makeout session was perfect from start to end and it was a fight for dominance with our tounges exploring each other's mouth.

Everything has to end and that make-out session was disrupted by our need to breathe. "I love you, George Ragan," I tell him in-between deep breaths. I don't know where his nickname little lion came from but it sounds like it is sticking around for a while. "I know and I love you, Daniel Murillo," he tells me. He puts me down and we go to the bathroom and clean our faces since it looked like we had a fight and cried instead of happy crying. Then I get a random thought. "Do you think anyone would see us up there and get pictures?" I ask him and he thinks about it for a minute.

"I don't think so Danny, we are pretty well hidden by the trees," he tells me. I smile as we walk downstairs to the kitchen. I was getting hungry since we missed lunch and I didn't really eat much breakfast. "I'll make some sandwiches," George says and smiles. He lets me sit at the breakfast bar and watch him while he makes us both lunch. Yeah, it is a little bit of a late lunch considering it is two o'clock. Better late than never, though.

"Here you go Danny," he tells me and puts a plate down in front of me. "Thanks, George," I tell him. We ate in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. We just looked into each other's eyes while we ate and felt that words weren't really needed. I did the dishes once we are done eating and George was watching me. He had two beers in his hand and I knew he was going to offer me one. "I'm not sure I want one," I tell him and he puts it down. "I know, how about you jut have one as a celebration of moving into a new house and getting your dream job?" He asks me.

"Come on Danny, one little drink is not going to kill you," Jorel says as he walks into the house which makes me jump. "You're a little early aren't you?" I ask him as I try and regain my cool. "Yeah, but I was desperate to see if you are okay. I know how tough life's been for you," He tells me and he gives me a hug. Jorel and I have been friends since we were babies so I know he is always looking out for me and I can trust him with my life. I looked around for the others but it was just approaching ten to three so they wouldn't have finished in the studio yet.

I hugged him back. "I'm still not convinced," I tell him and he rolls his eyes. "Is the reason why you are scared of alcohol because you are scared that you are going to turn out like them?" Jorel asks me and I look down to the floor straight away. Jorel crouched down in front of me and took my hands in his. He was feeling sorry for me, I could see it in his eyes. "We are sure you aren't going to turn out like them Danny. You are the sweetest guy who is never afraid to help anyone so I know that if you have one drink it isn't going to turn you into a monster," he tells me, making me look into his eyes.

George has another beer out but he was only drinking out of one. That meant there was one for me and one for Jorel. I was nervous, I've grown up suffering from the effects alcohol has on my parents but they usually got drunk on purpose. One drink won't make me turn out like them and I think if I am responsible at first then I should be okay. Jorel opened his and made a toast with George before taking a swig. Then he opened mine and made sure I was holding it.

I wasn't peer pressured into it. I have been curious about drinking for a while considering I am an adult and I've seen the guys get drunk on numerous occasions. I just have always been put off by a fear that I will turn out like my parents. Too many people said that I won't because I don't even have the same personality as my parents but I never listened to them until now. I look to the others. "To a fresh start," Jorel says.

We all clink the bottles together and all take a swig at the same time. It was weird but in a nice way. I definitely didn't have a taste for alcohol. It is something I am going to develop in the coming months I suppose. The guys will be drinking a lot like they always do and it will be nice to join in and not worry too much about anything really. Jorel wasn't surprised by the fact that I didn't ask for another beer and George didn't ask for one either. Well, George is still not old enough to drink here since he is eighteen.

"I'm surprised you guys weren't in the game room when I came in," Jorel says, punching me on the shoulder in a teasing way. "Well, we wanted to look around the rest of the house and we were about to go in there," George says, looking at me and I smiled. "Do you like the house?" Jorel asks us next. "Yeah, I mean this is the first actual house I have ever lived in and it feels more like a mansion than a house," I tell him. "I love the house too, how does management afford all of this?" George says and Jorel shrugs.

"I guess they believe we are going to do incredibly well in the industry so they want us to live in the lap of luxury. We do pay for groceries and our cell phones and gas for the cars but that's it really," Jorel says and leads us to the game room. He holds out two controllers for me and George. We take them while he starts the Wii U up. I have a feeling of what he wants us to play but I have to wait for him to tell us to find out. "Up to get your asses kicked at Mario Kart?" he asks us and we nod. "Well, you might be the one who's ass is kicked," I tell him.

"Yeah probably, we'll do teams when the others get here," Jorel says and I smile. "Well teams aren't going to do anything to stop me beating your sorry butt,"I tell him and he laughs. George was listening to the conversation and was probably confused. "Danny claims he is the best at this and we get very competitive," Jorel explains. I roll my eyes and I grin. " I am the best at this, you've been whooped several times," I tell him and we select our characters.

We played at least five rounds before the rest of the guys came home. "Why am I not surprised that Danny is well at home in here?" Jordon declares loudly as he walks in with Matt and Dylan following him. "Because gaming is his hobby and we have a fully equipped gaming room," George answers just as I overtake Jorel and take the lead for the fifth time. George managed to win round three but I was the winner for the other four rounds we were playing. "Fair enough, mind if we join in?" Jordon asks and he sits down.

"Yeah sure, you live here," I tell him and he chuckles. "Usual teams, point system for the three main positions," Jordon says, I know George won't understand what was just said. "When we play Mario Kart, Matt and I are in a team and Jorel, Jordon, and Dylan are in the other. We have fifteen points for first, ten for second and five for third and we add those to the points total at the end and whichever team has the most wins," I explain. Matt went and got beers for everyone but George and I. "George you'll be on Danny's team and Danny does drink you know," Jorel adds.

They all turn to look at me and I want to hide. "I had one beer Jorel," I tell him and they keep staring at me. "Do you want another one?" Matt asks me and I shake my head. "Nah, I'm good," I tell him and they suddenly start chuckling which creeped me out. They looked proud of me as well. "Little Danny is growing up," Jordon coos. I stick my middle finger up. The teasing was something I don't like but they are going to do it regardless. I am the second youngest in the group and they like to point it out.

"Does that mean that you are going to drink with us from now on?" Dylan asks me. I shrug. "I'm not sure. I'll probably go along and have a couple of drinks with you guys but I am not planning on getting shit-faced," I tell them. I roll my eyes when Dylan cheers and we go back to the team tournament of Mario Kart. Matt knew we had a good chance at winning considering we have won pretty much every single game of this we've played and he doesn't know how good George is yet.

They were not surprised when my team was winning and it quickly turned into a battle between George and I for first place. It got so intense between George and I that the others stopped playing just to watch us battle it out. I can see this becoming a regular thing between the two of us in future gaming sessions. I eventually beat George but it got very close and we resorted to throwing everything that we had at that. "That was the most intense battle I've ever had, well played George," I tell him, he looked at me with a smile.

"Well, I had a good opponent, you deserve the win," George says, Jordon sighed. We beat them again and they hadn't said what the losing team had to do. "So it is back to us doing the dishes for another month," he says getting up and taking the beer bottles into the kitchen. "You do the dishes anyway Jordon, I don't see the need for complaint," Matt shouts after him. We hear Jordon shout fuck you back and we just started laughing. Jordon wasn't happy that we were laughing at him but Matt was right.

We had a takeaway for dinner so Jordon would stop complaining about the dishes as he only had the cutlery to wash. The guys had more beers throughout the night and convinced me to have a second one. They were all shit faced and it left George and I a little concerned. I had never had to take care of the four of them where they were drunk and even though I had George by my side there was a little bit of fear inside of me. They were all different types of drunks and putting them all together in one room was bad.

Thankfully Anna came home and decided she was going to be in charge on Dylan and took him upstairs to their room. It left George and I with Jorel and Jordon and Matt. It was easy to get the couple up to their room to have fun or whatever they planned on doing. Matt would not stop clinging on to me and then moving to George if I told him I needed to get up to do something. He would return to me when I came back. At least no one was violent so it made the night a little easier on me.

George is still technically a kid at eighteen and he was out for the count by midnight. I really wanted to take him to bed but Matt was still sitting on my lap and determined to touch me. George seemed out for the count on the love seat and I hoped that it wasn't the case. Matt was making me feel really uncomfortable and I didn't know how to get him to stop. "Danny, you know I love how soft your hair is right?" Matt says, quite clearly shit-faced. I gave him a nervous smile, "Uh, yeah sure Matt," I tell him and he hugs me a little tighter.

I was starting to panic inside, Matt was the clingiest mother trucker I have seen and he had to cling on to me. I was overthinking things and I really wanted the hug to end but I was scared that he was going to turn violent if I decided I had enough and I pushed him off. He was also falling asleep as he was sobering up and it was still nighttime so he would have been in bed by now. I just hoped that someone would come and help me at some point. I really wanted to get my sleeping schedule back on track and actually sleep at night.

It didn't seem like it was going to happen as Matt passes out on me. "Why me of all people?" I complain to myself. I managed to get into a slightly more comfortable position but with Matt's dead weight on me it took more effort than I first thought. Jorel had seemed to have sobered up completely when he reappeared in the doorway. "Here let me help," He says and he takes the drummer off me and places him in the downstairs bathroom. I went and snuggled up to my sleeping boyfriend, I didn't have much energy left to carry him upstairs.

"Are you okay Danny? you looked like you were in complete distress when I walked in," Jorel asks me, playing with a strand of my hair which had fallen over my face. "Yeah, I think I'm okay now. It's just I've never had to deal with a drunk Matt before and I got scared that if I tried to push him off me then he'd go nasty and hurt me," I tell Jorel who gives me a smile. I was falling asleep snuggled up to George and we were probably going to sleep on the love seat. "Don't worry about Matt, he would have whined for a minute and if he saw you go and snuggle George he'd go and find someone else to cling on to, he would never hit you," Jorel tells me and then Jordon appears.

They both seemed to be sober now although I could smell the alcohol on them. I think they had sex and it sobered them up a little. "There you are, I was wondering where you went," Jordon says and he looks to me and George. "I went to check on these guys because it was quiet and Matt never walked in on us. Turned out he tramatized Danny and didn't want to let go," Jorel says and they were acting like I wasn't even in the room. Well they knew I was there but I was falling asleep so they probably thought I wouldn't pay attention.

"We should have warned Danny about what we are like when we have a few too many drinks. Let's get them to bed and go to bed ourselves," Jordon says. Jorel lifted me up and I think he knew I was still awake. "Go to sleep Danny, you'll be in your own bed when you wake up," He tells me and I let my arms wrap loosely around his neck as I fell asleep on him. "He is still awake?" Jordon asks as he picked George up. "Just about, he is going to be asleep by the time we get to his room," Jorel says.

~3 hours later~

I wake up screaming and George shoots up at the same time I do. I had tears streaming down my face and I felt devasted that I woke everyone up. Jorel and Jordon ran into the room and Anna and Dylan were not far behind then. "Danny did you have a nightmare?" Dylan asks me and I nod, the tears were still rolling down my cheeks and I was trying to recover from the nightmare I had just woken up from. My parents were in it like they always were and the outcome was always the same, I died and it was their fault.

George was hugging me and trying to calm me down. They were watching as I sobbed and George calmed me down. "Danny, it's okay, they are in jail now," George tells me and he runs his fingers through my hair. George was also kissing me all over and trying to calm me down and stop the tears. "I'm so sorry guys," I tell them when I finally calmed down. Everyone decided to sit down and they were all worried about me which made me feel like shit. I hate being the center of attention and the one everyone worries about.

"It's okay Danny, we know you are still in recovery mode and nightmare will still happen," Anna tells me and Jorel hugs me. Matt was probably still passed out in the bathroom downstairs so we never saw him. They all waited for me to be completely calm before they left to their own rooms leaving George and I in our room. I didn't want to go back to sleep but I knew that George was going to make me sleep some more so I could continue getting better. "Danny, please try and get back to sleep baby," He tells me.

I was cuddled into his side and he was holding me in a protective grip. He was playing with my hair and keeping me calm. He was also managing to put me back to sleep which I hoped the outcome of would not be a nightmare again. "What if I have a nightmare again George?" I ask, I buried my head into his shoulder and I wrapped my arms around his waist. Our legs were tangled together and it was just so nice to cuddle for once. "I will calm you down and snuggle up to you and kiss you," he tells me.

We kissed again and it felt amazing as always. I was dozing off for the second time and I was starting to feel safe. In my dreams my body had no idea that my parents are locked up in prision and they would not be released in a long time. There is a high chance that they will never be released and that they will never come back for me but the fear will always still be there. I am always going to be that little bit afraid but I know I have the protection of the guys and they will be here for me.

"Go to sleep my little bear," he tells me and he keeps playing with my hair until I fell asleep for the second time that night.


	12. G.P.O.V

"Danny, George, time to wake up we have a full band interview in half an hour," Jorel says, knocking on the door as well which woke me up. Danny was still out for the count and I was going to have a problem with waking him up. It isn't the physical bit that is hard, I can shake his shoulder and he'll wake up it is the fact that he doesn't do early starts anymore which is hard. Now he finally doesn't have nightmares he tends to join the others in sleeping until at least midday. He has just turned into a teen, which can be both good and bad.

He told me more about his supposed upbringing during the month that we have been living here. He rarely had food and drink during the day and was often left in terrible conditions. I got angry but I was glad that they are in prison now and they can't have any children if they do get out. The also put restraining orders on them so they can’t come anywhere near him. He never had a childhood or anything like that and since I am a teenager still it helps him because he acts like me quite a bit and no one minds.

He is also starting to reveal his emotions to me now; he isn't bottling them up as much. I was proud of him and I told him that every time he came to me with a problem he was having or a bad day he was going through. I have turned into his rock and he is allowed to cry on my shoulder should he need to. He still shows me a lot of care and attention and we've been out on dates. My abuse wasn't really that bad or lasted as long as his did. He needs a lot more support than I do, considering his abuse only just ended and mine ended way before it turned into violence.

"Danny baby, wake up. We have an interview in half an hour," I tell him. He was snuggled next to me but rolled over away from me. "I don't wanna," he mumbles. I know he isn't that keen on interviews either but he doesn't have to say much. "I know but we have to do this one, we are singing Hear Me Now after it and we can go home and chill after that," I tell him and I pull him onto my chest so he can snuggle me while he wakes up. He buries his head into my shoulder, "I don't do mornings," he tells me.

"Why were you so energetic at school then?" I ask him. I wrap my hands around his waist. "Sugar, lots of sugar in my coffee," he tells me. So the secret to his slight hyperactivity first thing in the morning is a ton of sugar. "Maybe that will help you this morning then bear, we need to get up. We are leaving in twenty minutes," I tell him. He then sits up and starts rubbing his eyes. "Okay, I think I'll be alright without coffee, just need to be awake for a bit longer," Danny says and I watch him go into the en-suite bathroom to put his contacts in.

Well, he was going to. "I can't see with them in, I have to get new ones soon," he tells me and goes to grab his glasses from the bedside table. "Are you going to be okay seeing with the mask on?" I ask him before I kiss him. "Should be able to, my vision is just blurry without glasses or contacts in. I won't be able to read any questions but I can hear fine," he replies. We walk downstairs and Jorel raises his eyebrow once he sees Danny's glasses. "I thought you didn't  
need them because of the contacts?" he asks Danny.

"They are making my eyesight worse, I can see better without them and even better with these so until I make an appointment to get new contacts then I am stuck with glasses," he tells Jorel who nods. "Fair enough, We'll make sure that you can understand any questions directed to you, Jack said that they are banning certain topics to ask us," he tells us and puts two cups of coffee and two plates of toast down. We sit down and Danny starts eating his breakfast. "So I take it Deuce and Danny's parents are topics that are banned?" I ask him and he nods. "Yup and so is your parents and how old you really are, they all think you're twenty-one like Danny," Jorel says.

Fair enough, I have a few tattoos and I am building a collection which is quite nice. It also helps me look older than I really am. I think this interview will go okay. "We can always refuse to answer questions that make us uncomfortable right?" Danny asks while I eat my toast. "Of course Danny-boy, we also have to keep PDA to a minimum like I am sure you have been told at least a couple of times," Jordon says as he walks in. He kisses Jorel who goes a little red. "Yup, do all the kissing we want before we leave the house," Danny says and I go a little red.

"Seems like both our boos blush really easily," Jordon says which makes the blush just worse. "Yup but we are both the same," Danny says. Danny downs his coffee and takes our dishes to be washed and does them. He leaves them on the draining board to dry because we are a little pushed for time. At least I am used to him not wearing suits now since he has not worn once since the second to last day he worked at school. We both go for simple outfits that we have both worn before. I know why we have to wear masks during this.

It is still kind of awkward for them to know that I used to be a student of Danny's so it is better for them not to know that for now. It will be revealed in like five years’ time or something like that. Danny could get in so much trouble if they were to find out that we started dating literally a couple of days before he stopped being my teacher. This year has just been crazy since September but I know now that it isn't going to slow down anytime soon. "We have had a crazy few months huh?" Danny says like he is reading my mind.

"Yeah I guess so. It isn't going to slow down anytime soon and I don't think I am regretting any part of it," I tell him, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his shoulder. I had been through a growth spurt and Danny now is a bit shorter than me. He was not keen or happy about it at first but he is used to it now and he actually likes it a little bit. The others pick their moments to tease him about it which is the only thing he doesn't like. "I guess we could say we found love in a hopeless place," Danny says.

I smirk, who knew he listens to Rhianna. Yeah, schools and Los Angeles, in general, can be a hopeless place for some. "We could or I could say you are a huge Rhianna fan," I tell him and if we weren't cuddling then he would be pouting. My hottie who is cute as a button. "Tai played it once and I got it stuck in my head ages ago, it came back I guess," he mumbles, trying to deny it. I decide to drop the subject and save him from any further embarrassment. "We have to go, the others will be waiting for us," I tell him.

Danny fell asleep in the car on the way to the interview so I guess he wasn't really awake a little while ago. We were all in one seven-seater and Danny and I was in the back with Matt. Jordon, Jorel and Dylan were in the seats in front of us. "Who is going to wake Danny up, we are ten minutes away?" Jorel asks us. Everyone else in the car apart from the driver said me. I guess since I am dating him he will be a little happier that I am doing it instead of someone else. I shook his shoulder and he jumped awake.

"It's okay Danny, we are still in the car, we are ten minutes away and you fell asleep so I thought it was best to wake you now," I tell him, trying to calm him down. I startled him and I didn't mean to, it just happened sometimes. He is a bit jumpy when he was half asleep. "Okay, just give me a minute or ten to wake up," he tells them and Jorel chuckles. "Sure thing, it might be a little longer than ten minutes because we seem to be stuck in traffic," he tells us.  
I rubbed circles on Danny's arms. He looked like he was in the beginning stages of a nightmare just as I was waking him up so my decision was a good one. He was doing so well without having them, I guess the nerves will get to him and he could have one tonight. I will snuggle him and calm him down if he does though. “Thanks George,” he whispers to me as we slowly crawl through the busy Los Angeles traffic. “You’re welcome Danny, I knew it was starting,” I whisper back.

“How can you sleep with glasses on?” Dylan asks Danny who shrugs. “I’ve done it loads of times, I’ve gotten used to it. It is better sleeping in a chair than face down on a desk though, it is the closest thing I can get to having decent vision when I wake up anyway,” Danny explains. “How bad is your eyesight anyway?” Jorel asks, because of the layout of the car no one can turn around to see the people in the back without straining themselves with the seatbelts on. “Without glasses or contacts, I can’t actually see much, it is all coloured blurs. I can see outlines of people and objects but I can’t focus on them and see them properly,” Danny explains.  
I have one thing to say, cue the teasing. These guys as I have gotten to know love to tease people, Jordon is the worst. I let them tease me because it means they leave poor Danny alone. I waited for someone to make a comment on Danny’s vision but to my surprise no one did. They must have known that the particular subject isn’t really something to joke about. I would hate it if I wasn’t able to see properly but then again if I was in Danny’s shoes I’d be used to it by now.

“What are you thinking about?” Danny asks me, the others no longer paying attention. They want to get this interview over and done with like we do. “Just about unimportant stuff,” I reply. I don’t think he’d be too happy if I told him that I was feeling sorry for his vision situation. Then again he rarely likes it when people feel sorry for him. He is too used to all the bad stuff, getting him used to being complimented instead of yelled at and people apologising for their actions when his parents would force him to is going to be a challenge.

I rub his arm again, my little way of letting him know I am here for him whenever he needs me to. We are now two minutes away and I could tell he was getting nervous. My welcoming by the fans was a lot better than his. The haters seemed to accept me more but then again I am not replacing the worst lead singer. Yeah, I’ll admit the lyrics were okay and the vocals were alright but him as a person is a whole different thing I’d rather not talk about. Danny rests his head on my shoulder; I could tell he was getting more anxious about it.

“Do you want to go somewhere a little more private to have a breather once we get out?” I ask him. Matt picked up on the anxiety and sent a worried glance my way. Danny is on the verge of a panic attack, it was becoming obvious. “Yeah,” he says after a minute or two. We pulled up to the studio and Danny suddenly felt the need to hold my hand tightly. Jorel opened the door for us to get out once our seatbelts were off and I pulled Danny out.  
The others waited around nervously, we weren’t due on for at least an hour so we were good to go but they want us in the green room as soon as possible. I was trying to bring Danny out of the panic attack and they didn’t want us to be alone without knowing where to go afterward. Our hoods were up in case anyone spotted and recognised us. “It’s okay Danny, breathe baby. Nothing is going to happen,” I tell him. I had him on the ground with his head between his  
knees and he was trying to get deep breaths in.

“Do we know what triggered it?” Jorel asks me, he was behind Danny and rubbing his back to try and offer some comfort. “I’m not sure, it started two minutes ago,” I reply, I have a vague idea as to why this has come about but I wasn’t even fifty percent sure on it so I wasn’t going to say. I was crouched in front of Danny and his shaking hands were in mine. “Don’t worry Danny; we will make sure you’re okay the entire time. If you don’t want to answer any questions then that is okay,” Jorel tells him.

It took a few more minutes of encouragement and help to get Danny calm but we did it. I pulled him into a hug and kept rubbing his back to be sure he was okay now. “What was wrong Danny?” Matt asked, a member of our management team was there watching the whole thing, he was worried about Danny’s mental health as well as us getting there on time. “It was a stupid reason,” he mumbles. “Danny, you’ve been through a nightmare of a life so far. I doubt how anything sending you into a panic attack would be seen as stupid,” Matt says and the others voice agreements.

Danny looked down to his feet. “It is stupid though,” he mumbles and I think I know what sent him into it. His parents, it has to be. The last time that we were all together like this in public they showed up and it led to him being  
hospitalized a few days later. He has been afraid of them his whole life and it probably won’t stop now. “Is it your parents?” I whisper into his ear. He holds me tightly and I can feel the tears as he nods. “Aw Danny that’s reasonable, they’ve given you the most hell and the memories are still fresh,” I tell him, revealing it to the others.

This day has not gone off to a great start. “Guys you go in, George and Danny can stay here for a little bit, I’ll stay to make sure everything is okay,” the manager says and even though the guys want to comfort Danny they have to do as they are told. They leave to the building while I hold my sobbing boyfriend and try and calm him down for the second time in an hour. I whisper sweet nothings in his ear which mean everything to him. “Take your time guys no rush, they know you’re both new so anxiety is expected,” the manager says.

“Yeah, well he is still scared his parents will get him but once he is calmer he should be fine,” I tell the manager. They knew everything which went on towards the end of last year but I don’t think they knew that it still has a deep effect on Danny and he would probably need a lot of therapy to truly get over the horrific things which have happened to him in his life so far. He was starting to calm down but I know he will be tired once he is calm and it might be difficult to get his mood up for when we perform in a few hours’ time.

Yeah we have the questions first but he doesn’t have to talk if he doesn’t want to, the managers will make sure of that. “Shh baby, they are rotting in cells now. They can’t get to you anymore,” I tell him. “But the memories are still there, playing over and over in my head, I can’t escape them. They are still getting to me,” Danny says. My heart breaks just a little bit more at those words, I should have known that was a thing that happens. During his little nap he must have relived a memory which prompted the panic attack once he woke up properly.

I would tell him to try not to think about them but it is difficult, at the end of the day they were his parents. They created him and in their methods of raising him they broke him. I bet you that my lion would be a completely different person if the abuse never happened to him. “How about we make some new memories to focus on,” I tell him then turn to whisper. “Like that time we had fun,” I whisper and I saw the blush appear on his cheeks instantly. He had stopped crying by now and it was just making sure he was calm.

“Yeah, I can’t let them keep ruining my life,” he says, ending the cuddle so he could wipe the tears away. Having said everything about how bad it was and how badly it affects him, he seems to bounce back well from it. I already saw a little smile, yeah it wasn’t his signature heart-melting smile but I wouldn’t be expecting that. “Just do that heart-melting smile of yours during the interview and all the girls will swoon,” I said, being a bit dramatic and swooning which made him laugh a little bit. “I already made you swoon George,” he tells me as we walk to the studio where the manager was watching us.

“Yeah true but I am definitely a male,” I tell him as we get to the doors. The manager smiles and takes us to the green room where Jorel tackles Danny into a hug. You could tell Jorel has known Danny the longest and out of the others cares about him just a tiny bit more. “I’m okay now Jay, just need to get better at dealing with memories,” Danny tells the older male as he hugs back. “Are you sure Danny?” Jorel asks, not letting go of Danny who needs the bathroom. “Yeah I’m sure, I also kinda need the bathroom dude,” he says which makes Jorel let go instantly.

“Did he tell you which memory it was?” Jordon asks me once Danny leaves the room to wash his face and do anything else he might need to do. “No, he says they keep playing over and over in his head and that he can’t escape them though,” I tell them and I could see it in their eyes that their hearts broke a little bit too. “Shouldn’t he have therapy for this, I mean nine solid years of abuse have got to have a lasting impact on your mental health,” Dylan says, a little thankful Danny is taking his time.

I hope he doesn’t over hear this and get the wrong message. We all care about him and we don’t want to see him like this anymore. “Danny wouldn’t go voluntarily, he knows all of us here care about him and would do anything for him so he might not need to go,” Jorel says, choosing some of his words carefully. “Yeah, he also knows we don’t like seeing him as upset as he was before,” Matt says. Danny walks in a minute later and joins me on one of the sofas and I wrap my arm around him. It is weird how I act like the older one sometimes but sometimes it is needed.

“Are you better now Danny?” I ask him and he smiles, it was a bigger smile then the other one but not the one I was hoping for. “A bit, I just need to learn to let it go,” Danny says, snuggling into me. We weren’t going on yet, but someone came up with a piece of paper in their hands. Deuce had come out with a diss track, which as soon as Jorel read the paper he swore loudly. “I fucking knew he was going to do something like this,” he says, Jordon grabs him from behind to contain the rage which Jorel would release.

The shouting was so sudden that Danny flinched. “It’s okay Danny,” I say, trying to prevent any more tears or panic attacks or flash backs. Jorel looks over to us and his expression softens a lot. All the anger seemed to have melted away when he saw how Danny had reacted. “I’m so sorry Danny, I scared you. I didn’t mean to,” Jorel says walking over and picking Danny up. Danny snuggled into him and said nothing. I know the hug he was giving meant forgiveness anyway and Jorel should too. “It’s not my day today,” Danny mumbles a minute later. “Tomorrow will be better,” Jorel says and puts Danny back down on my lap.

“What’s the song called?” I asked and I was handed the paper which was a lyrics sheet. The song was called Story of a snitch. I quickly googled it on my phone and found the audio. Freaking dipshit, this is not how to deal with it. You can’t even rap for shit, this isn’t manning up at all. It is a weak attempt at a comeback. Our album has no diss songs and I bet it will do so much better than his. Even mentioning Danny’s old band which has nothing to do with it. Danny stopped making music with them before he joined Hollywood Undead and he even featured on swan songs.

“Fucking weak ass,” Danny says when he reads over the lyrics. I did some more research and found he made a song called nobody likes me. Seems about right for Deuce, I know he will make more weak attempts but he will get the message eventually. I hope he will anyway, it is pointless to have a little pissy fight because you got kicked out due to your ego and your shitty attitude. I saw how the guys had to bend over backwards to accommodate him and this is how they are repaid? Fucking pathetic.

“I agree on that Danny, freaking lame mother fucker,” Dylan says and we all try and cool off a little bit. He was getting us all raged which is what he wants. It won’t last long though, we’ll come out on top and better than ever. “What do we say to this?” Matt asks us and I shrug. We are going to have to respond to this in the interview, it is stupid but we are going to have to do it. The fans need to know. “We’ll laugh, it is a lame attempt and all of it is bullshit anyway,” Jorel says, and we all nod. The manager comes back and Danny hands the piece of paper to him. I understood why he did it so hastily, the words directed at him really hurt.

“Is this a genuine song?? Has anyone heard it??” the manager asks us and I put my hand up. “Yeah I heard it, it’s real and it sounds like Deuce alright,” I answer, I was tempted to play the song out loud but it would piss everyone in the room off and we need to be calm and professional during the interview whenever it starts. “The interview starts in ten minutes guys so mic and mask up please,” he says and then a member of the studio crew walks in with the equipment that we will need.

We have special mics which have been placed into the masks so that people can hear us talk. Well it would have been nice if our tour masks were ready but they aren't yet. Dylan and Jordon don't have any issues because their masks are the same regardless because they are mesh fabric so you can hear them talking anyway if you put a microphone to it. It is only the guys who have the full face masks that would have the problem which is Danny, Matt, Jorel and I. Well it would be a problem if we didn't have the special mics.

“We would like you not to comment about the song if it is brought up unless this person is persistent about it, pretend that you haven't heard of the song,” The manager says, which is fair enough since we did say we would refuse to talk about Deuce if he was ever mentioned again. I stay near to Danny as he gets his mask on. I won't be able to see his nerves creep back by looking at his face but I will see it in his body language and things like that. “You’ll be fine Danny just think positively,” I say with as much enthusiasm as I can to boost him a little.

“I know George, I have done a couple of interviews before but this feels different somehow like I am still affected by before,” he says, I hope he was smiling because he needs to be happy. I love him so much and I can't wait till this is done so I can tell him that. I know he loves me back just as much and we have always gotten along with each other, rarely any disagreements and stuff like that. It makes me feel more optimistic for the future that I will have with him.  
The interview was very long and very boring. It took them the whole half an hour slot with just question and answer and more questions and more answers. We had a little introduction where we said our stage names and our roles in the band. Danny was reluctant to say he was the lead singer and front-man but Jorel said it for him. I said my name is Johnny 3 Tears and I am a rapper. My voice is very different than it was before as I seemed to have gone through a bit more of puberty since I left school.

It was a good thing because no one would recognise me even if they knew I had some tattoos now. They asked how Danny and I were settling in and how Danny was feeling with his injuries he suffered last year just as we were announced as the new guys. We said we settled in great, we joked around a little bit and Danny told them he was fine, it took a couple of months to recover but he was feeling fine now. He only had the chest surgery scars to remind him of the accident. They asked about the new album which we were wearing the masks for and how that was going.

We announced that American Tragedy was to be released in April this year. It is currently the middle of February which gives the fans two months to get excited about it. We then said we were releasing Hear me now today and we were going to perform it today which got them even more excited. This is a live broadcast for the early morning kinda talk show. There are no fans in the studio but plenty were watching and sending in questions which we answered.  
Once the interview was over we were sent back to the green room to do some more waiting as we will be performing at the end of the show. No one asked about Deuce which was nice, well none that we know about. Danny and Jorel were told they were going to help out on the cooking bit which they had to take their masks off for but they didn't mind and it was fun to watch them be a little silly on the monitor as Danny put some frosting on Jorel's nose and Jorel did the same to Danny.

This time I was the one who was getting nervous, this is my first ever live performance and I was so afraid that I was going to screw up. Everyone told me I would be fine and to just have fun. My tour mask was done but the others had to use their swan song masks. We explained this as we went on saying that the new masks didn't have tour versions apart from mine so we have to use the swan songs ones for now. Then we started to play since they gave us our instruments.

 

[JDOG]  
As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,  
I wear my crown of thorns and pull the knife out my chest.  
I keep searching for something that I never seem to find.  
But maybe I won’t, because I left it all behind.  
Now I’m stuck with this, and that’ll never change  
Always a part of me, until the very last day.

Where to go from here? What road to travel on?  
I spent my whole life choosing, and I always chose wrong.  
Will I try to have the will to be alive?  
Will I try because I’ve never seen the light?  
Blow it to the ground and it’s now you see,  
You spent your whole life taking the best of me

[DANNY]  
Where’d you go? Where’s your home?  
How’d you end up all alone?  
Can you hear me now?  
There’s no light, there’s no sound.  
Hard to breathe, when you’re underground.  
Can you hear me now? Hear me now

[JOHNNY 3 TEARS]  
How long can I keep pretending to be?  
That all the stars in the sky could mean something to me.  
Heaven will open up if I live on my knees.  
A man of many words, but a man of few deeds.  
Walking these streets, so absent of hope.

A pillow of concrete, a man with no home.  
Lend him a hand, then we’re walking the way.  
Leave the virtue of pity, but we live with the shame.  
So scared to dream in a world with no sunlight.  
When you wake up, you know it’s darker than last night.  
Quickly we forget, sacrifice gone by.  
Born to walk away, been walking my whole life.

[DANNY]  
Where’d you go? Where’s your home?  
How’d you end up all alone?  
Can you hear me now?  
There’s no light, there’s no sound.  
Hard to breathe, when you’re underground.  
Can you hear me now? Hear me now

[DANNY]  
Look into my eyes and I see  
What do I see? Nothing at all  
Take another look around me  
What do I see? Nothing at all

[DANNY]  
Where’d you go? Where’s your home?  
How’d you end up all alone?  
Can you hear me now?  
There’s no light, there’s no sound.  
Hard to breathe, when you’re underground.  
Can you hear me now? Hear me now

[DANNY]  
Can you hear me? Hear me now

Everyone was blown away by our performance and all the clapping in the studio was genuine. They had never heard our songs before but I knew they liked it. We were all grinning, this worked out so much better than we were all expecting to be honest. I was high on the adrenaline from the performance and I was going to hate it when I crashed. Danny was the same but I know he is still exhausted from all the emotions he went through before. I put my arm around him as we walked out and Jorel did the same with Jordon.

“That was amazing,” I say as we got back into the car and on the way home. Everyone was starting to come down but we were still smiling. “I know and seriously you two blew them away with your performances, both naturals,” Jorel says, he was sat next to Danny who is next to me. “Thanks Jay, but they’ve hear me before?” Danny asks him, feeling a bit confused. When he featured in swan songs he was more of a rapper than a clean vocalist. There was bound to be a difference in how he sounded. It was like when he went from screaming in Lorene Drive to rapping for Hollywood Undead, you could hear a subtle difference.

“Yeah but you’re vocals are a little different now, wait until they hear you two singing Scava together then they will be impressed,” Jorel says with a smirk. Scava is a song which only Danny and I have the main parts in. Matt has some back-up vocals but the verses are mine and the chorus are Danny’s. I loved writing it and I can’t wait for people to hear it when the album comes out soon. Well if the album doesn’t get leaked before the release date anyway.

Danny fell asleep on the way home and Jorel shook his head. “Today’s been tough on him already, let him sleep a bit,” he says to Dylan who was about to wake Danny as we arrived home. I picked Danny up and carried him into the house and to our room. I hate how all the bad things have to happen to him but I don’t know what I can do to help him in anyway. I took his shoes and jeans off and snuggled up to him in bed. He was doing fine before today, he didn’t have nightmares and he was calm, happy and bubbly.

I snuggled him for over an hour before he woke up screaming. The tears were falling thick and fast down his face but the only sound he had made was the scream. Jorel was hovering by the door and I pulled Danny into another hug. “Shh Danny it was just a nightmare, it’s okay now nothing is going to hurt you,” I tell him and it takes less time to calm him down this time than it did before. He let me wipe all the tears away as he calmed down. “I’m so sorry,” he says and Jorel walks in, I think he couldn’t stand to be idle while his brother was a mess.

“What do you mean you’re sorry?” he asks Danny while I hug him from behind. “I’m so weak and pathetic, I can’t move on from it and I always fuck up,” he says. I squeeze him tightly as Jorel puts his hand on Danny’s cheek. “ Dude you have not fucked up, you have been through the worst things that could ever happen to anyone as a child and none of it was your fault, twenty-one years of living hell which only just ended is going to take a heck of a lot of time to move on from. No one is expecting you to be a hundred percent now and we are proud of the steps you have taken recently dude,” Jorel says making sure he had Danny’s attention.

“You saved me from being abused as badly as you were and I have fallen head over heels for you so I don’t believe you have fucked up at all,” I tell him. Danny hadn’t said anything since he called himself weak and pathetic and I was worried about him. Jorel let me turn Danny around so we had eye contact. He still wasn’t about to say anything so I put two fingers under his chin and leaned in so our lips met. I felt him melt into the kiss and then he started kissing back. “I love you too,” he says once we break away from the kiss.

He hugged Jorel next who was more than happy to hug back. “We are all here for you if you need to talk to us or rant or cry for whatever reason, no holding back. We love you like you are our baby brother and we need to step up with the big brother protection,” Jorel tells Danny who smiles and I see that smile I’ve wanted to see all day. “Same goes for you too George, you’ve both been through a lot during this past year or more and we are here for support when you need us,” he tells me and I hug him.

My mom was nice up until dad died a couple of years ago. When that happened she wasn’t the same and before dad passed away I came out as bi-sexual to them and they were very supportive. Well dad was anyway, he had to convince mom that it wasn’t the end of the world and there was still a high chance that I was going to have a relationship with a girl and settle down. He personally didn’t care if I went for a boy or a girl and happily pointed out people he thought were hot.

He met Danny before he died as he was doing a teacher training course and had to do some experience in my school before he was hired. He was at the parent teacher conference to observe what he had to do and my dad pointed him out as a good potential date for me once I had left school. He’d be proud of me if he knew how far I have come and everything. Mom went back to hating me after he died but she never once hit me. It was just psychological abuse with her. I can’t imagine what Danny must have gone through on a daily basis.

I’m pulled out of my thoughts by Danny jumping on me for another cuddle. “You okay George?” he asks me as I wrap my arms around him. He rests his head on my shoulder and Jorel rubs circles on his back. “Yeah I was just thinking about stuff, how are you doing now?” I ask him, it was three in the afternoon so we both missed lunch really even though we were given food while we were at the studio this morning. “I’ve been better but I guess today was just going to be bad,” he replies. I was expecting to ask what I was thinking about but I think he knows by now that I wouldn’t tell him.

“Is everything okay up here?” Jordon asks as he walks in. He was probably wondering where Jorel had gone and decided to check all the rooms. “Been better, Danny had a nightmare and isn’t doing so well today with recovering from the physiological effects of the hell,” Jorel says and Jordon walks over to the bed. He gives Jorel a kiss on the lips and carefully lifts Danny up from my cuddle and holds him like a parent would do which sent Danny into tears. “Shh, it’s okay Danny,” Jordon says and rubs Danny’s back.

Poor Danny, he has done so much crying today but then again today is an emotional day for him having to relive everything he has gone through over his life and deciding to not bottle it up this time means he will cry a lot. I don’t think it makes him weak because he is trying to show us how badly they messed him up. “I think we’ve become parental figures Jord,” Jorel says as he sees Danny’s grip on Jordon’s t-shirt as he calms himself down again. “That’s not a bad thing Jay, we love him so much and maybe he just needs that kind of people to help him get better,” Jordon says.

Jordon wipes the remaining tears from Danny’s cheeks and kisses him on the forehead. Danny snuggles up to Jordon as he joins the two of us on the bed. “My poor little lion,” Jorel coos, which makes Danny blush. “I’m not little,” he says and I chuckle. “You’re the shortest here Danny, but I know what you mean,” I tell him and he pouts. Jorel and Jordon chuckle with me. I look to Jorel, “What are we going to do till dinner?” I ask him, not wanting to stress Danny out any more than he was today.

“I was thinking, once Danny washes his face we could spend some time in the game room,” Jorel says and Danny gets a smirk. He was going to whoop my butt and probably the rest of the group at Mario kart and we would happily let him. He needs cheering up today and that is the best thing that I could think of that we could do. “Yeah sure, that sounds like a plan. I’ll go set up,” Jordon says, handing Danny to me and leaving the room. “You feeling better now buddy?” Jorel asks Danny who nods. Of course he would, we get to play Mario kart again.

Jorel leaves us to alone to go to the gaming room and I follow Danny into the bathroom. “This is so weird, I was just babied by Charlie Scene and J-dog,” Danny says as he washes his face to hide the fact that he has been crying again. “I know but maybe that is a de-stress option which could work well,” I tell him. I was sitting on the edge of the bath, watching Danny do his thing. “Yeah well I’d rather it is on an occasional basis, I don’t want to make a habit of it,” He says. I get up and wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his neck.

“Fair enough, just roll with it occasionally though, you looked a bit more relaxed now then you did when you first woke up and even more relaxed then after the interview,” I tell him as he turns around to face me. He starts a little make out session which I thoroughly enjoyed. I realised as we were making out that this seemed awfully familiar. He was upset a month ago when we were moving in but I don’t think he cried half as much as he has done today.

His day went a whole lot better once we got into that game room. It was like all that fear, worry and upset hadn’t even happened. We decided to play super smash bros this time and Danny still whooped our butts, some of us were letting him win if we were better at this. He had no idea though, he just needed cheering up and to have fun. We once again ordered takeout since we didn’t feel like cooking since we wanted to devote as much time as possible to cheering Danny up.

We ended the night with a film which Danny fell asleep during, it wasn’t that interesting anyway. “Tomorrow will be a better day for Danny for sure,” Jorel says as he turns the TV off. Danny was snuggled into my side and unaware of anything. “Yeah, today’s just been really tough I guess,” Matt says, looking at Danny and I on the love seat which was my favourite seat in the house. “I’d hate to have the same up-bringing he has had,” Dylan says and we all nod. Jorel lifted Danny up so I could stand up and he’d still have cuddle contact.

Danny wouldn’t know I wasn’t holding him at that point because he was so deeply asleep. I loved it when he managed to get this peaceful, nightmares occur less for him when he is out for the count like this. I take him from Jorel and carry him to our room after saying goodnight to everyone. I put Danny into bed and quickly got changed so I could snuggle him while I fell asleep. This past few months have been crazy but to be honest I wouldn’t see myself anywhere else than in this house with guys I enjoyed spending time with and the love of my life.


	13. D.P.O.V

2k13

What if he changes his mind?

What if we get there and he says no?

What would I do with my life?

I love him so much but I am really freaking out.

Today I am marrying George Ragan aka Johnny 3 tears. Nobody ever expected that we were going to get married so soon after Jorel and Jordon got married and adopted Drake and Talia. Yet here were are on my wedding day in a room getting ready for the day ahead.

"Are you okay Danny?" Jorel, my best man asks me. "Yeah, just got wedding day nerves I guess," I tell him. It's not the whole truth but then again it is not a total lie either. "Are you scared that it isn't going to go right?" Jorel asks me. By now he had his arms around me, trying to keep me from losing it. "Yeah, what if this is just a lie?" I ask, going quiet.

"Danny, I have known George all his life. He told me about how he felt about you for years, he isn't going to change his mind now, he isn't a total dickhead," Jorel says, keeping a tight grip on me. "Don't worry little bro, everything is going to be fine, you'll see, now let's finish getting you ready and go and find Talia," Jorel says messing my hair up completely.

Jorel got the hairbrush and made me sit down. He then took five minutes styling my hair until he thought it was smart enough for the event and put some hair gel in. I was getting the tuxedo jacket on when there was a knock on the door. "Are you boys presentable?" Jordon, my best mate and my best man's husband asks from the other side of the door. "Yeah Jord, you can come in," I say, my voice back to a more confident tone.

He walks in with Talia holding her hand. Jordon has been very understanding throughout the whole time. He had been through this before a year ago when he married Jorel and he knew how nervous I was about mine and George's relationship becoming public but everyone seemed to accept it and we have had a lot of support.

"You look amazing Danny, you still can't tie ties though," he says with a chuckle. He sorts my tie out for me and Talia waits patiently for me to be available for a cuddle. I love my niece, she looks so pretty in her little golden dress and her curls fell on the side. She was going to be the ring bearer and we decide to include Drake by making him a flower boy like he asked to be. Talia runs to me for a cuddle. I pick her up and hold her close before putting her down.

Then Jordon leaves Talia with me and Theresa walks in. "Oh my Danny, I can't believe I am going to be walking you down the aisle today. I am so proud of you," she says hugging me gently and kissing my temple. "Hey Reese, I am a bit sad that my parents can't be here to see this," I says, hugging her back. She gives me a sad smile, "Well you know what your parents are like. I am not sure they would have accepted this to be honest with you." She says.

"That's a shame but let's focus on today where it is all about Danny and George," Jorel says. "Yeah, it's not every day a girl gets to walk her best friend down the aisle," Theresa says with a smile. She gives Talia a cuddle. "Do you have the rings Talia?" she asks her. "Papa has them, she said she was going to give them to me before we go," Talia says. That's okay I know that Jordon will keep them safe.

The nerves had started coming back. It was never this bad and I have been nervous before. "Are you nervous again Danny?" Jorel asks me. Talia hugs my leg, trying to comfort me. "You'll be okay Danny, I'm sure everything will be fine," Theresa says. She rubs my back and the nerves calm down a little bit.

"It's show time, is everyone ready to go?" Jordon asks once he re-enters the room. He has the ring box and the cushion in his hands. He walks to me and sorts my jacket out. He then holds the cushion out for Talia to hold carefully he then places the rings on them. "Hold that very carefully now darling, okay?" he says kissing Talia's temple. "Okay, papa," Talia says.

Jordon holds onto Talia's hand and leads her out of the door. Theresa checks Jorel's suit out. "Yep, everyone is good to go," she says after adjusting his suit a tiny amount. She checks my suit out one more time just to make sure that it was presentable.

I take her arm and we walk out of the room towards the aisle. Talia walks just a little bit head of us, holding her brother's hand. She looks so adorable. We head towards the end of the aisle where George and the priest are waiting. George looked amazing, that man should wear suits more often. He looks so good in them; he doesn't realize how much people like him wearing suits instead of the outfits he keeps wearing.

Drake was throwing his petals everywhere. Our wedding theme was blue and gold, George's idea since he wanted it to be about us, the gold of my mask and the blue his. He decided he was going to plan the whole wedding based on us and make it very personal. He has been very excited about planning this since I said yes to him.

He was watching me walk down the aisle, holding onto my friend's arm. Our parents were gone but he had the other guys standing in a row next to him, Jorel included. Instead of bridesmaids we had groom's men. Seemed more fitting since we are both males getting married. Theresa walked me right up to Jordon and placed my hands into his.

Jordon, Theresa, Talia and Drake went to their seats and sat down. Now it was crunch time, I was getting nervous again. The vicar was uneasy about it but since gay marriage is legal in America now so he was getting paid to do this. "Dearly beloved, we are gather here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this man in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause, why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He starts.

I was thankful that Aron knew nothing about me and no longer cared enough about Hollywood Undead to show up, he would definitely have something bad to say about our wedding. Everyone else here was very supportive of my relationship with George. No one spoke up if they did have any issues either. No dramatic entrances from former partners telling us to stop the wedding. Not that we had any past relationships.

 

"Marriage is the union of husband and husband in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained." He says, changing everything that was supposed to be about a straight couple to our couple.

"Through marriage, George Ragan and Daniel Murillo make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. George Ragan and Daniel Murillo will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other." He said, replacing the bride's name with mine. 

"We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of George Ragan and Danny Murillo. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this man begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds. Who gives this man in marriage to this man? "He says, you can see the trend here.

"His family and friends gathered here today do." Theresa says, standing up. She was very proud of me and that was something everyone could see who was with us in the church. The people would probably have been confused by the two men, but as my name was replacing the bride's name with mine. 

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives. By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for George Ragan and Daniel Murillo from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs." He continues, man I forgot how boring this was.

"These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labour – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness. This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you." He says. 

"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last." He says.

Now the last statement is not true for some people. I know people who were happily married to each other then there was one little argument and it all went downhill from there and despite all over their best efforts they naturally broke it off or it went all nasty and they broke it off.

"With this ring, I give you my heart, I promise from this day forward, you shall not walk alone, may my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your home. From the day I laid my eyes upon you, I knew I had to get to know you better, you were this shy guy who never spoke unless spoken to and now you are this amazing individual whom I love to the moon and back and more." George says, that's his wedding vows to me.

"Today and always, beyond tomorrow, I need you beside me, always as my best friend, lover and forever my soul mate. I always sat, often in silence wondering if there was ever a way for me to ever find love despite everything that I have been through and all it took was for me to fall head over heels for you and for you to show me something I never thought I would get," I say, my vows are nowhere near as good as his but they were mine and I managed to bring tears to his eyes.

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?" the vicar asks. Talia smiles and walks up to the vicar and shows the vicar the rings, smiling proudly at him. He guides her to stand to the side so she was holding the rings for us to put on each other's fingers. We then do the ring exchange, this was getting really long winded and boring so I left it out.

"You may now kiss the groom," he announces once we are done. George cups my cheeks and pulls me into a very nice kiss. Everyone starts cheering for us. We are now husbands, and I was so happy. I am positive that the fear I showed earlier on was just wedding jitters and I shouldn't have been nervous. Now we are together and I am hoping this will last.

The wedding party after was amazing. Everybody was dancing and eating and having so much fun. We had our first official dance as a married couple to a lovely slow dance and I never enjoyed a dance so much in my entire life. The whole wedding was being filmed for memories and I know I was going to be amazing to show our children in the future. Talia and Drake might still remember the day their uncles got married to each other but if we have any children they will not have been around to see it so it would be nice to for them.

Of course it was also an opportunity for the fans to see our wedding and gush over how adorable our relationship is and the guys could use it to tease me for the slight height difference because sadly those guys have nothing better to do with their time. Well they might have but they chose to waste it by being complete muppets and tease me over something so insignificant, well I keep saying they when it is mainly funny man who tries to be the joker of the group but fails.

Talia was having the most fun with Drake on the dance floor and they took the show. Everyone decided to start watching my niece and nephew just dance around and have so much fun and show the world how innocent they were. Then they ran to George and I and asked us to dance with us which we couldn't refuse. I took my niece's small hand in my own and we danced around the dance floor not having a care in the world.

Then I danced with my friend Theresa while George watched from the side-lines. While we danced together she held me close and allowed me to rest my head on her shoulder. "I'm so proud of you Danny, you've come a long way," she says to me while we dance. Talia was tugging on George's trouser leg trying to let him know that she wanted his attention but he was too busy watching me to pay any attention to his niece.

Once my dance was over I picked Talia up and walked over to George, who smiled and hugged us. "Well hello my sexy husband and my cute little cupcake niece," he says. "Hello George," I reply and Talia made grabby hands for George who took her in a cuddle. "Uncles dance with me?" Talia asks us so innocently. George and I share a look and we go to the dance floor with her and dance with her in between the two of us.

The best man speech made by Jorel had to be a highlight. He did it just before we started dancing. "Hello everyone, I am Jorel. I have known Danny since high school. He was the only guy that I knew that could make both girls and boys swoon at his feet. I remember the time when we were only talking about making a band and now we are superstars. When he met George he totally changed he always seemed happy but even more so when George was around. He also drinks which he never did before," he says, pausing for people to laugh when appropriate, both George and I laughed because it was amazing.

"I can tell, George and Danny are very much in love and will have many happy years together. I would like to tell them both it was a special honour for me to be asked to be part of this amazing day for them both. I and the rest of the wedding party would like to propose a toast to the happy couple and wish them years upon years of blissful, happiness and our best wishes. Also I have got to stop being so cheesy," he says making me laugh. Speeches are never his thing and I could tell he was nervous at the start but once he got into it he was just as confident as ever.

The speeches made by the best man were always the funniest thing to listen to as he always tried to embarrass the newly wedded couple and most of the time it does and makes us smile. Jorel was playing safe so he didn't actually embarrass me or George. Well maybe the swooning might have embarrassed Jordon a bit but he didn't show any signs of being embarrassed at the time of the speech being read out.

It was starting to get later on in the day and slowly but surely the guests left as it was time for them to go home and put little children to bed. The only people who are left are the rest of the guys and some of our friends. I was surprised that I wasn't sleeping by now. "We are going to leave in a little bit but we just wanted to chill with the newlyweds before the honeymoon," Jordon says carefully hugging me.

We spent more time at the wedding reception before we decided that is was time for us to go to the hotel and enjoy the start to our week long honeymoon. We wanted to have a little fun together without the others hearing us and we do have to have an early flight tomorrow. The hotel is not that far from the airport which is good for us, we don't have to rush around too much.

"You don't know how happy you have made me feel, George. This is a dream that I always thought would just stay a dream, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I just wish there was a way to show just how much I love you" I told George as I walked up to George where he was standing in the middle of the hotel room, next to the bed that we will are renting for the night.

I went to wrap my arms around my newly wedded husband but George apparently had another idea in mind. He turned around and wrapped his own arms around my neck and pulled me down to his level. He then slowly pressed his lips against mine whilst I couldn't see past the lust in my eyes and pushed him down onto the bed. I climbed on top of him and only halted to take my shirt and jacket off. I hesitated for a second as my scar was out in the open and George helped me recover from this by kissing the scar a few times.

George then followed suit and took his own shirt and jacket and soon, between some unspoken understanding between the two of us, the only thing that was separating us were our boxers as the kiss started anew. I reached out with my tongue and ran it along George's teeth until he opened them up and found my searching tongue with his own. I felt George run his hands through my hair and I couldn't keep back the moan as it just felt so good to be held under such a tight grip. I ran my hands over his chest and the world around us ceased to exist anymore as our thoughts just purely focused on the other and we felt so right about it.

George broke away and was breathing hard as he looked me in the eyes and I could see the longing. "Danny, I need you so bad" He admitted and I couldn't stop the lust filled smile crawling onto my face as his words filled my insides with such heat. I didn't respond, I just went back to kissing him and I found that he was trying to position himself. I found myself thinking that I should ask George if he was sure about this but I know he is, we have had sex before and tonight it would be better than anything we have ever done, we both know this so I didn't waste anytime in arguing.

I pulled back to pull my boxers off and then watched as George took his off. George climbed back on to the bed but this time with his stomach facing down. I smiled lazily and ran my hands down his back and the smile turned into a grin as he shivered in delight. "Please, Danny?" George begged me and I could have sworn my toes actually curled as he said my name in that pleading tone. He turned his head so that he could see me in his peripheral vision and I could see that, even though he was grinning as I kissed a trail down his spine, he really did need me in so many different ways. I didn't waste any time in preparing him as he already knew what was coming. I thrusted my cock in him, as deep as I could go, and we both moaned in unison, me because of having my cock in such a tight grip and the fact that I needed him just as much as he needed me, and George as he was having his needs being answered. I started thrusting and saw as George went to go jerk himself off but I didn't want him to come that easily.

I caught his hands in a tight grip and had to let go almost immediately as he went to go off balance. I would just have to keep an eye on him. I felt the need to cum building rapidly and soon it was almost too much and I warned George of this. "Just do it, Danny, please, I want to feel you come inside of me so much" he told me and that alone made me hit the climax and I came loudly, filling his perfect butt with cum. George moaned and moved to jerk himself off again but I beat him to it and caught his cock in a tight hold. He moaned loudly as I started jerking him off to the same rhythm that I was still going at and soon he too came loudly, cumming all over the bed and my hand.

I pulled myself out of him and turned him over back on his back and then climbed on top of him so I could just cuddled up to him whilst still being on top. I still can't believe how good George makes me feel, I shouldn't deserve to be with somebody like him, who fills me with pleasure every time I even look at him.

Then he started kissing me more, going from my head down to my waist, occasionally stopping for a moment to leave his mark on me. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and started a deep, passion filled kiss. We kissed until we really needed to breathe so it forced us to stop for that moment. "Wow, that was amazing, you've been holding back on me haven't you Danny?" he says, slightly breathless.

"Yeah, I had to. I didn't want to give you a kiss like that only for you to break my heart," I tell him, also slightly breathless. He holds me protectively. "Well, like I said today, I am going to be there for you for ever, whenever you need me. I am not going to break your heart for as long as I live," he says, resting his head on top of mine.

This was how life was supposed to be.


	14. G.p.o.v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, six more chapters and then this story is done. Timeline wise they are in 2014 so Danny would be 24 and George would be 21.  
> It is still AU so I can make anything happen and the ages of anyone can be changed to suit how I want this to go.

G.p.o.v

The idea of parenthood was one of the more difficult things we discussed after the honeymoon. Danny was against becoming a father at first, he was so scared that he was going to turn out like his parents. Then I reminded him of how much he cares about Drake and Talia and he is persuaded to reconsider his initial answer. He agreed in the end, we were going to look at adopting a child or two today. I know Danny has a heart of gold and he would adore our child and never think of hurting them.

Once we got back from our honeymoon we had a surprise. The wedding present from our new management team (the other one went bust and we were starting to dislike them) was a four bedroom house. We had our own house, no offense to the others we love them like brothers but this house was what we dreamed of. We wanted somewhere to call our home and we wanted Jorel and Jordon’s children to have their own rooms and stuff like that. Danny was also getting stressed out since he never really settled properly.

Plus the chance to have sex without someone walking in on us was an opportunity I couldn’t resist. The amount of times someone walked in while we tried was becoming an issue. I wasn’t sure if they did it deliberately but I didn’t like it either way. It killed the mood and we don’t have sex that often anyway. Not since Danny told me more about his abuse and how frequent his mom did it with him or his dad did it to him. He was recovering fine and I am not obsessed with having sex with him. It is an occasional pleasure.

It was an hour before we had to go to the adoption center. Danny was still fast asleep on top of me, his favourite place to sleep apparently. I don’t complain since he has good nights of sleep this way and no nightmares. Now I have to wake him up so we can get ready for the day. “Danny, come on babe,” I tell him and his eyes flutter open and he gives me a sleepy smile. “Morning George,” he says voice thick with sleep. I smile back. “Good morning Danny, we got stuff to do remember?” I ask. He sits on my stomach as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

“Yeah, we get to bring a little boy or girl home today,” he says with a smile. We had two of the spare rooms set up as unisex for now but we will get the child’s input on what they want in their room. We did two because I was pretty certain we are getting two children today. Danny is pretty nervous but I promised him we were going to be fine, he’ll love the children and never dare hurt them. We got ready and pretty soon we were there and signed in.

The lady took us to a room where several small children were happily playing and she clapped her hands to make them all pay attention to us. “Mr Murillo and his partner are here to adopt two children today so be nice and let these lovely gentlemen look around and talk to you,” she says and then leaves us alone to do some exploring in our own time. Our attention is more drawn to a pair of young girls, probably sisters I wasn’t sure. The smallest must have been a year or two old whereas the older girl looked about three or four.

We walked over to them and the other children paid no notice. They were content to play on their own or with their own little friends and less interested in us since we were not going to talk to them. Well I went and talked to a couple of the boys but they weren’t who we had in mind. Danny got down to the little toddler’s level and the older girl immediately came between him and the younger one. I stood to one side, Danny has got this and he’ll be fine. He knows I am just a few steps behind him if he needs me.

“Hello, my name’s Danny. What’s yours?” he asks, speaking softly. Of course the man who has been around small children as a teacher knows what to do. He has covered for a lot of kindergarten classes lately and he enjoys it even if he was nervous at first. “Ava and she is Scarlett,” Ava says and then looks to me. “I’m George,” I tell her and she lets us get a better look at her sister. Scarlett was a very small female version of Danny I’d say. She had short curly brown hair and brown eyes and her facial features matched Danny’s a bit. Ava looked like a mini female me. She has slightly longer hair than Scarlett but her’s is blonde. Her eyes were almost exactly like Scarlett’s.

They were both so cute anyway. Scarlett was looking at Danny and she tilted her head to one side and Danny copied her which earned him a giggle from both girls. We got to know them some more and played with them. By the end of the hour we were given it was clear who we were going to adopt. Those two were way to cute, we’d possibly have to get some extra stuff on the way home but it didn’t matter. The place said they were going to supply car seats for a small fee and anything else we needed we could probably get from Target or Buy Buy baby and it wasn’t going to dent our finances too much.

The girls were a little upset that we were leaving but we told them we’d see if we could come back with a surprise for them. We got taken to an office where the lady had two files and a couple of clipboards. “You two have been the only people to interact like that with them,” she says, sadly. I guess she knew what we wanted to do. “Scarlett is one, she rarely talks and they were dumped in an alley six months ago. Ava is her sister and is three, she is very smart for her age and very protective over Scarlett,” she says and it hurts us a little. 

Those poor children have been through worse than I have. It also made us more determined to adopt them since we got clearance a week ago. “We’d like to adopt them and give them a home for as long as we live,” Danny says and he smiles at her. She hands us the clipboards “Fill these out and you can take them home as soon as they are ready which shouldn’t take too long,” she says and leaves the room. “My guess is we get a crib for Scarlett and keep her in our room for the first month or so then slowly move her into her own room and Ava might want to stay with us too,” Danny says.

I nod, “Those poor girls, we’ll shower them in love all day as long as they know they are safe with us,” I tell him. Luckily we weren’t touring until we have settled the girls and they get used to everything. They’ll have the same babysitter that Drake and Talia have when we go away. We quickly filled the paper work out and the lady came back with a man, two bags, two car seats and two nervous small children. Scarlett was on the lady’s hip since she wasn’t walking yet but when she saw us her eyes lit up and she made grabby hands for Danny.

That stunned everyone; she wasn’t that close to him when we played a little while ago. Danny happily took her onto his lap, Ava came over to me nervously but I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her gently. “These two men are going to be your daddies, they are going to take you to your new house and play with you all you want,” the lady explains. Ava looked at us and we nodded. “She’s right Ava, we won’t leave you or Scarlett I promise,” I tell the small girl who hugged me tightly and mumbled thanks over and over.

The man put their stuff into the trunk of the car and installed the car seats while Danny handed over the money. Scarlett was reluctant to be put down but Danny had his ways of keeping her calm. Both girls fell asleep shortly after we pulled away. We needed to go to Buy Buy baby and buy the crib for Scarlett and a stroller which Danny did within half an hour. Then we head towards Target so we could get the basics and clothes that Ava picks out for herself. We’ll get Scarlett some new clothes and things too. The people at the   
store helped him set up the stroller so we could use it straight away with Scarlett which was nice of them.

I picked Ava up once I undid the buckles on the car seat and she seemed to wake up then. I picked her up and carried her to the store and the carts while Danny put Scarlett in the new stroller and strapped her in. The car is now locked. Scarlett was still sleeping when Danny met up with us. “She is way too cute,” he says as we walk into Target. Ava was watching me and I messed around a little bit but she also kept an eye on her sister from time to time. “It’s okay Ava, she isn’t going anywhere,” I tell her and she smiles.

She picked out the cutest outfits for her age and Danny picked the best outfits for Scarlett. She had some clothes which matched ours and a few girly choices. Ava did the same she picked some things we told her we had a version of in our sizes and then she picked clothes with things like butterflies on them. We also got some essentials that we didn’t get before like bottles and Sippy cups as we didn’t really know how old the children we were getting were before now. We got some more basics like diapers, pacifiers and that formula stuff designed for babies Scarlett’s age.

It seemed Scarlett was in full nap mode as she didn’t wake up once during the whole shopping trip. She only woke up when we got home two hours later. We put her in the living room while Danny set up the baby gates and I put the shopping away. Ava was keeping an eye on her, well I thought she was until I heard little babbles as Scarlett crawled into the kitchen and stopped at my feet. I picked her up because I was done with the shopping. “Hi Scarlett,” I tell the infant and start tickling her, Danny smiles when he enters the room and Scarlett didn’t notice because she was too busy laughing.

Danny put all the clothes the girls now own, which isn’t a lot on to wash and looked to me. “And you thought I was going to be her favourite, she loves us both the same,” he tells me and hugs me while out new little girl was in between us smiling. “We need to arrange a family photoshoot since we are one now, it will be a cute way to introduce them to the fans when it is time,” I tell him and he nods. The highchair was something I was going to do so I put Scarlett in a walker that Jorel bought us as a gift since he guessed we were going to have a young child.

She was content to stand in it and hit the toys more than try walking around but that was fine by us. Danny hopped onto the counter and watched as I built the highchair for our one-year old. I walk up to him once I’m done. I hugged him while he was sitting on the counter. He kissed the top of my head. “I’m so proud of you Danny, I told you that this was going to be okay,” I tell him. He smiles, “I know but I was always going to have that fear in the back of my mind and I still will,” he tells me. I kiss him, starting off slow and then we ended up making out.

Only to be interrupted by Scarlett a couple of minutes later. “Ah” she says which makes us stop suddenly. “Guess we are going to have to get used to that,” I tell Danny who smiles. “Yeah, that’s what happens when you have children,” Danny tells me and he hops off the counter and walks over to our daughter. “Do you not like it when daddy and papa kiss and leave you out?” he asks the tot who doesn’t answer. He picks her up and walks over to me as I get my phone out, I opened the camera app.

We both kissed Scarlett on the cheeks while I took a couple of pictures then Danny put her back in the walker and went to go find Ava. A squeal and some giggling later Danny appears carrying our four year old and we do the same so we sent some pictures to our close friends and bandmates who told us how cute the kiddos are and we looked like amazing parents. It helped Danny’s doubt but it will always be there I think. I don’t think he’ll drink around the girls ever. He left out the back door and onto the back porch, closing the door behind him.

“Papa? Why is daddy sad?” Ava asks me, she saw Danny’s mood change from happy to sad which I didn’t until he left the room. Oh god, how do I explain this to a four year old? How do I tell a four year old her daddy is afraid to be like his dad? I’ll just have to explain the best I can to her for now and get Danny to tell her when she is older. “When daddy was little like Scarlett, his mummy and daddy were mean to him. He is scared that he is going to be the same and I know he isn’t,” I tell her and she looked to me then the back door.

You could tell I wasn’t prepared and my explanation was probably the worst but I was a little pushed for time. “Daddy won’t hurt us, I know it too,” she tells me and I smile. I don’t know how much of that she understood but I guess we can always find out when Danny comes back. I looked out the window to see Danny was smoking, the thing he always does when he’s stressed out. I was going to let him have some private time so I take the girls into the living room and play with them for a while.

He came in an hour later and looked a little calmer but I knew he was still a little worked up. Ava spotted him at the same time I did. “Daddy,” she shouts running towards Danny and hugging his legs tightly. Danny was stunned and it took him a few minutes before he reacted and lifted Ava up for another cuddle. “I love you daddy,” she says and hugs him tightly. He waits a minute before he returns the hug. “I love you too Ava,” he tells her and I smile. He hands Ava to me and picks up Scarlett.

“I love you Scarlett,” he tells her and she smiles. She can’t really talk yet but we knew she loves us too.   
We’ve only been a family for a short amount of time but it was always perfect, I loved all the time we had as a family already and it’s far from over. “I love you papa,” Ava says and I smile. “I love you too Ava and Scarlett,” I tell them and they both smile. Danny joins in our game until it’s time for someone to make dinner. We were set on helping Scarlett take her first steps. I had the camera on my phone and I was recording the moment when she finally did it.

She was practising with Ava’s help one moment then she sat down a little distance from Danny. She then got up and took the unaided steps to Danny who looked in shock again. He lifted her up high and then brought her down for a kiss. “Well done Scarlett!!” I cheer and we all smile. I decided to make the dinner,   
Danny doesn’t seem completely with it but I’m sure the girls will be fine with him for twenty minutes while I make some pasta. I closed the app and locked my phone before stuffing it in my pocket. I walk up to Danny who was still holding Scarlett; she was on his lap this time watching TV. “I’m going to make dinner okay?” I tell him and he nods.

We are probably going to have a chat after the girls fall asleep. He doesn’t need to bottle up the stress anymore we worked through all of this. Jorel was ringing me just after I got the main bulk of prep done. “Hey George,” he says once I answer. “Hey Jorel, sup?” I reply and start making the pasta sauce. “Not much, just checking on the new parents. How are the girls?” he asks and I smile. “So well behaved, we just taught Scarlett to walk,” I tell him and he squealed. “That’s so cool, they’ll be chasing everyone around in no time,” he says.

There was another reason why he called; I could tell he was hesitating on something. “Danny’s playing with them in the living room while I make dinner,” I tell Jorel, hopefully prompting him. “How is Danny coping with all of this?” he asks and I knew that was what he was hesitating with. “He could be better but it’s the first night where we are parents, he’s been stressed and he knows the girls love us,” I say and then stop myself. Jorel knows everything about Danny, they have been close since they first met and he was the one to introduce Danny to the others and the first to suggest our names to be in the band.

“Yeah, he still thinks he is going to turn out like his parents. We all know he won’t but the doubt is going to be there for so long. He’s afraid to rough play with our two and he’ll be the same with the girls. We just need to let him prove to himself that he isn’t. You’re already helping by giving him one on one time with them,” Jorel says and I smile. I was cooking while he was talking but I decided to check on my family. I could hear giggling and when I walked in I saw Ava on Danny’s back and he was tickling Scarlett with a smile on his face. 

I left before they saw me. “He’s smiling and playing with them, Ava is on his back and Scarlett is being tickled and I think I saw diaper changing stuff out,” I tell Jorel and I knew he was smiling on the other end. “I knew he was good with kids, natural dad right there. A lot better than his was for sure and you’ve been dads for how long?” Jorel asks and I laugh. “About seven hours, but it feels like longer Jorel, it really does.” I tell him. I can hear Jorel laughing in the background. “That’s because you were meant to be parents George,” he says.

“Yeah whatever, we’ll come over once the girls have settled more and we tell them all about you,” I tell him. I was nearly done with dinner so I had to hang up or else I would burn it. I had served the girls so it could be cool enough for them to eat but mine and Danny’s was nearly done. “Yeah that would be good, take your time though there is no rush,” Jorel says. I served Danny’s food then my own. “I know, but I have to go now. Dinner has been made,” I tell him and he chuckles. “Alright, see you,” he tells me. “See ya,” I reply and hang up. 

I put the food on the table. I walk into the living room and get their attention. “Dinner’s ready guys,” I tell them when they look at me. “Okay,” Ava says and runs to the kitchen. Danny holds Scarlett’s hand while she becomes more confident with walking. I managed to kiss his cheek as he walked past. Soon we were all enjoying dinner. The girls loved the spaghetti I made even if half of Scarlett’s ended up on her than in her.   
Messy mealtimes are a precious childhood memory that Danny would never experience himself.

It broke my heart when he told me he was punished for being a kid, he had to be a clean eater since they never bathed him and he had to learn how to be independent because they never cared about him. It made me angry that they had gotten away with it for so long but I was also reminded that it could have gone worse. I wouldn’t have my sexy hubby if he didn’t run away at nine and all the things that happened after that. Danny did the washing up for us while I ran the bath for the little ones.

It was the first time I bathed a child ever. I was soaked by the end of it and Danny was on the floor laughing. “Thanks for the support babe,” I call as I watched him laugh at my expense. “You’re welcome Hun,” he says during the pause before I get splashed again and Scarlett joined him with the laughter. He wasn’t even stopping himself laughing so I counted it as a win. I wasn’t going to get mad or complain all that much. All I wanted was the happy Danny and the happy Danny I had at this moment.

He helped me get the girls into their pjs and then set up the crib in our room. We also have to talk with Ava about sharing a room with us or going in her own room. “Hey Ava, I need to ask you something,” I tell her as she looks around upstairs. She turns to look at me and smiles. “What papa?” she asks. I crouch down to her level. “Ava, do you want to stay in our room or your own room?” I ask her. She started thinking about it, we don’t know what the sleeping arrangements were in the adoption place so it is really up to her.

“Will I be okay in my own room?” she asks, curious. I don’t think she has had her own room before. “Yeah, you’ll be fine in your own room baby girl. We’ll always be in here if you need us,” I tell her. She says goodnight to Danny and Scarlett and I take her into her room. “We will be painting this to how you like it soon,” I tell her and she smiles. There are some girly bed sheets on her bed so that made the yellow room a bit better. We have a few stuffed animals as well for her to cuddle. She picked a lion up and climbed onto the bed.

“Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?” I ask her. She nods and climbs off the bed to pick the story I was going to read her to sleep with. While we cuddled on the bed I got a selfie to send to the other and I saw Danny had done the same which made me proud. He tends to be camera shy at times but not right now. I read her the story about Cinderella until she fell asleep on me. I moved carefully so I didn’t wake her up and I joined Danny back in our room where Scarlett was sleeping in the crib. She was also holding a lion teddy.

“What’s up Danny?” I ask him, I knew he was feeling the same way as before and I had a rough idea of what caused it but I wanted him to tell me. There was no use guessing or having rough ideas. “It’s nothing, just my brain being stupid again,” he tells me and I hug him gently. “No Danny, being afraid isn’t stupid. It’s our first day being parents so there will be nerves. You’re doing great and they love you just as much as I do. We’ll forget about this worries soon enough,” I tell him and that seemed to have been what he was thinking about.

He teared up as he hugged me back. “I know but I can’t stop thinking that one day I’ll turn out like them.   
That one day I’ll become an uncontrollable monster that I can’t change back,” he tells me and I can tell he was really upset. He was barely holding back the tears as he spoke and once he finished talking he cried. I held him close and rubbed circles on his back so that he could calm down. “Danny, the way you have held and cherished your moments with our girls today tells me you’ll never be like them. You’re so much better than they are because you have so much love in your heart,” I tell him.

Scarlett slept through our little chat. I carried Danny downstairs and we had a monitor to watch Scarlett on in case she woke up. I wanted to cheer him up, he has stopped crying now but he is still upset. I put him down on the couch then sit on top of him. He gives me a weak smile and a blush. I can make him blush so easy. I loved it when he blushes because it brings out the cuteness in him. I start kissing him all over his face and leave hickeys on his neck. He tried to keep the moans in but one slipped out.  
He kissed me back and we had a heated make out session. Danny’s hands went under my shirt and they explored the smooth skin on my back. My shirt was now removed but I know we won’t go too much further. 

I did the same thing with him but his skin was covered in scars which made his back different. I explored all the different bumps on the skin. I didn’t take his shirt off him because I knew how he feels about his scars. I’ve seen them so many times but I respect how he isn’t comfortable with them. We never stopped kissing while we explored each other’s back but we had to break the kiss to breathe.

“I love you, you’re too good to me,” he says, a bit breathless from our little make out session. He rests his forehead against mine and he smiles the heart-warming smile I love. That certainly cheered him up. “I love you too bear, you’re the best thing that ever entered my life,” I tell him. Obviously our girls are the best as well but right now I wanted to cheer him up. He grinned and I smiled back, my little adorable bear. I put a film on and snuggled up to him on the sofa. He was so happy and relaxed.

I played with his hair, another thing which I know relaxes him and he might even fall asleep. I wouldn’t mind if he did because I’d carry him to bed. He isn’t that heavy compared with me and I’ve carried him before. He is also a little shorter than me still so it doesn’t look too weird when I carry him. He was dozing off while the film was playing, and I couldn’t blame him really. The film wasn’t really interesting; it was disappointing if I was being completely honest. “Are you feeling sleepy lion?” I ask him as I look down. He was much more interesting than the film, but of course I’m being a little biased in saying that because he is mine.

“A little bit, is it okay if I sleep on you?” he asks, giving me a sleepy smile. I kiss his forehead and smile back. “Of course it is lion, I’ll carry you up to bed when I go and your snuggles are the best,” I tell him and he reaches up to kiss my lips and with a little struggle he does. I kiss him back and he lies down on top of me to make it a little easier for me to carry him upstairs. I changed the film so I can enjoy snuggling him while he dozes off into dreamland. He has recently started mumbling in his sleep but he’d usually mumble cute sayings or something that I can’t really pick out.

He doesn’t mumble every night but if he had something on his mind during the day then he will mumble a couple of times during the night or all night. It all depends on how bad the stress is. Today he has been a bit stressed as you can expect when you adopt two children and you have the anxieties Danny has. Most of the mumbles I couldn’t pick out what he was saying. It wasn’t upsetting him too much which was a bit relieving for me. I really don’t like it when he gets upset.

The film was soon over and it was time to carry my little lion to bed. Scarlett was so far sleeping through the night without issues and realising we aren’t in the room. I looked into Ava’s room after I had a toilet break and she is also fast asleep which is nice. It is always exciting or nerve wracking to be in a new house and sleeping there for the first time. Danny didn’t stir as I carried him upstairs. We had already gotten changed when we got the girls ready for bed. So I just put him under the covers.

I know that I’ll have to pick my shirt up off the floor when we go downstairs tomorrow morning but right now I don’t have the energy to do it right now. That and I didn’t really want Danny to wake up even though he seems out for the count at the moment. He did stop mumbling after a while but the mumbling never bothered me or prevented me from sleeping in the first place. He is so quiet and he always has been even as a teacher, he never really yelled at us either. I get into bed after checking on Scarlett again. She was still fast asleep. I snuggle up to Danny and fall asleep myself within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of chapter 14/20 of this story.  
> Yeah I know it takes my way too long to update the chaptered stories but I am busier this holiday than I expected so I hope to try and get two updates done on Sundays if possible. It is going to get a bit more dramatic with the next few chapters.


	15. D.p.o.v

This is the worst day ever. I don’t even know what to do or how to keep my family safe. I knew this whole thing was too good to be true. I knew that my problems weren’t so easily solved as everyone claimed they were. I knew I was never destined to have my happy ending. That’s why I’m hiding in the woods behind the guy’s house so I can keep them safe and they won’t find me easily. I left my phone in the house too. I shouldn’t be worrying them all like this but I need time to think about it and calm down.

It’s been three or four months since we adopted our girls. They’ve settled in really well and are so well behaved, I love them so much. All my worries about ever hurting them have gone away now. I know I loved them and I will never hurt them, intentionally or otherwise. Things were going so well, Scarlett is walking and running everywhere and talking a lot more than she used to. Ava is much more confident and less protective of her sister and then this morning happened.

I got a knock on the front door as the girls were having breakfast. I opened the door and two police officers were standing there. The two women looked nervous about something and asked if I was home which I told them I was. I let them in and they came into the living room. Scarlett was curious but George kept her distracted. They told me the worst possible news that I could deal with right now. My parents, the people who made my life hell and still continue to do so had escaped prison and they think they are coming for me.

I stayed calm while they were there and told them that I moved after the court case twice so that my parents would check the old apartment first and the people that live there don’t know where I moved to and no one who my parents could ask could find me easily unless they knew I was now in Hollywood undead. The police officers want me to be safe while they are trying to find my parents so they want to install CCTV on both houses I spend time in and all the safety measures they could think of have been put into place.

Once they left, George put some cartoons on for the girls and took me to the backyard so I could be helped through one of the worst panic attacks I’ve ever had in my life. It was so bad George nearly called an ambulance on me. I just couldn’t breathe, it’s not just my life that is in danger right now, his and our precious girls are in danger too. Once I was over that I just cried into him for twenty minutes. I was a mess for sure and he just held me and comforted me like my parents being on the loose and wanting to kill me was no big deal.

He did tell me afterwards that getting me calm was more of a priority at the time and he does care but he has faith that the security measures in place will protect us. I went and washed my face afterwards and we got ready to go spend the day with the guys. George told them why my mood wasn’t as bubbly as usual and I was hugged for at least half an hour then while they were all distracted I came out to the forest so I could gather my thoughts and clear my mind. I’m sure George knows where I am, he always does when he knows I’m stressed out.

They’ll leave me alone for a while if they put two and two together. I’ll come down once I feel a bit better and more in control of my life. My parents are smarter than they make themselves be around others. I knew deep down I was walking on egg shells and it was only a matter of time before they pulled a stunt like this. They are destined to ruin my life 24/7, I can’t even live out my dream because of them. The cops will want to put me into a protection scheme before too long and I’ll have to leave my family and my life behind.

The worst part of it is, they’ll be laughing because they know they are still getting to me and I’m still scared of them and what I know they are capable of. They will hunt me down and finish what they started back in 2010. They will want to kill me when they see me again; I just hope they don’t succeed with it. I have a family and brothers who love me; I can’t leave them just because my biological family hates my guts. My dad didn’t do a good job the last time he tried killing me so now he wants another go.

I don’t know how long I stay up in my tree but it starts going dark as I hear voices start calling my name. I was getting cold and tired. Jorel climbs up to the treehouse right next to me and I jump. “Sorry Danny but we’ve been calling for the last hour now,” he tells me and I snuggle into him, trying to warm up. “I know but today has been the worst for me,” I tell him and he takes his jacket off and covers me with it. He rubs my arms and smiles sympathetically. “I know but we’ll get through this together like we always do,” He tells me.

He lifts me up and carries me down. “Come on, let’s get you warmed up,” he tells me. I snuggled up to him and rested my head on his shoulder. His phone started ringing and he held me with one hand and got the phone with his other. “Hey, I got him. He’s cold and tired but okay,” Jorel tells whoever is on the other end of the phone. Someone else was asking questions about me on the other end. “Yeah, I’m on my way back to the house, he was in the treehouse just thinking about stuff I guess. I made him jump when I found him but all snuggles after. I’m carrying him ‘cause he is sleepy,” Jorel informs the person, I’m guessing it was George.

The girls would probably have eaten and want to go to sleep now. We would be home by now but I guess that is my fault too. I keep screwing up today. “Shh Danny, Scarlett is sleeping in the pack and play. Ava isn’t that tired yet but she’ll be asleep by the time you get home. You have not screwed up,” Jorel tells me; I must have mumbled the last bit out loud because I was tired. “Okay,” I tell him. It didn’t take long for us to reach the house. I shivered as I was hit by a wall of warmer air. I had gone out in just a t-shirt and jeans and it gets chilly sometimes. George took me from Jorel and covered my face with kisses.

“To say I was a little worried would be the understatement of the century. Come on let’s get you warmed up and fed. I don’t think you’ve eaten much today,” George tells me and he carries me into the living room where Scarlett was sleeping in the pack and play. George sits down on the sofa and holds me tight as I start warming up. Jordon drapes a blanket over us and hugs me gently. “We’ll get you some soup, that should help,” he says and leaves the living room to heat up the soup for me I guess.

George lets me nuzzle his neck and get comfy. I was finally somewhat calm. I wasn’t as worried about losing my family because I know they have their backs covered as well as mine. Soon Jordon returns with a mug of hot chicken noodle soup. I know you can have this soup when you’re sick but I probably was coming down with a cold anyway and it doesn’t do any harm. “Thanks Jordon,” I tell him and he smiles. “You’re welcome Danny,” he replies and he leaves again so I could have a more private chat with George and eat the soup.

I was warm after half an hour and I was cuddling my love and slowly sipping on the soup. We were allowed to watch a TV to relax and just chill out. George gave me little kisses ever now and then and plays with my hair. “I like it when you get all snuggly like this Danny,” he tells me. I smile and kiss him on the lips. “I like your snuggles George,” I reply. I finished my soup and put the mug down and just enjoy my snuggles with my husband. Scarlett was peacefully sleeping and Ava walked in the room and joined the cuddle.

“Daddy’s been sad today,” Ava says and I give her a smile. “I know but daddy got some bad news today,” I tell her. I am going to have to briefly explain what is going on so she knows why the police officers will be coming to see me a few times while they try to find my parents. “What happened daddy?” she asks getting concerned for me. I kissed her head and hugged her gently. “When daddy was little there was a man and a woman who hurt daddy a lot but they went to prison. The police came to say that the man and woman escaped prison,” I tell her, not revealing that the man and woman to be my parents.

“So the police want daddy to be safe from the mean people and catch them?” she asks, I wasn’t expecting her to understand a whole lot about it. “Yeah and daddy wants his family to be safe while the police find them,” I tell her and she smiles and hugs us both tight. “I know daddy and papa will keep me and Scarlett safe,” she says and I smile. She yawns and we know it’s nearly her bedtime and we should get going. I let George snuggle her for a bit and I go to the kitchen to have a conversation with the others.

They all smiled when I walked into the kitchen and handed me a beer. I know there is no harm in drinking just one and I think George had one earlier. “Hey Danny, feeling any better now?” Jorel asks me. “Yeah, I guess I just didn’t handle the news as well as I could have,” I tell him and he hugs me. “Dude your psycho parents escaped the medium security jail. Of course you’d crap your pants a little. No one can predict how someone would take news like that. You’re safe and well right now and that’s all that matters,” Jordon says and I smile.

“Yeah, we’ve got your back Danny, we won’t let them try hurt you again,” Matt says and he picks me up like I weigh nothing and spins me around a little. “But dude, you need to put a little bit of weight on,” he adds once he puts me down. “I know, I’m trying but it might take a while,” I tell him and he smiles. “Sure, we just need to keep feeding you the fattiest things we can think of,” Dylan says and Jorel pulls a face. I know those kinds of foods aren’t really his thing. I chuckled because I never thought I’d see that face from him.

“You’re not eating the foods muffin, just little bear,” Jordon says pinching Jorel’s cheek to which he received a slap and a mumbled fuck off. “Since when was I little bear?” I asked them when their tiny spat was finished. “Umm since we first met you, you’re the shortest dude and you can be cuddly like a teddy bear,” Dylan answers before Jorel could explain. Well people could argue that Jordon is the shortest but there is like an inch difference between me and him, I’m the smaller one but it depends on where we stand in pictures.

“Fair enough I guess,” I tell them and they smile. Then I feel a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and I instantly smile. “Ava just fell asleep,” he tells me and I turn my head to look at him. “Okay, should we head off then?” I ask then take another sip of my beer which I had only just remembered I was holding. “Nah, we can stay and chat with these guys for a bit, there isn’t a mega rush to get home, the police knows where we are,” he tells me and Jorel tilts his head to the side.

“One of the measures they put in place is we let one of them know where we are going so if they get a lead of my parents being nearby they can quickly come to us and warn us so we can go somewhere else and not get seen by them,” I explain to them, I knew Jorel was going to ask before I said that. “Fair enough, their job at the end of the day is to keep you and your family safe,” Jorel says and I nod. I took another sip of the beer, still not affected by the alcohol. It turns out it takes me a bit to get drunk but I get sentimental so no worries about hurting anyone there.

“How long did it take you to convince him to drink that?” George asks, gesturing towards the beer bottle in my hand. “We just gave it to him when he walked in, no convincing needed,” Matt says with a smile. They were helping me recover from the whole ordeal and I was completely fine until today. Now I feel that I will need their help again. I can’t shake the feeling that they will get me again but I can push it to the back of my mind and focus on the more important things. “Anyway Scarlett is definitely a mini Danny, even while she was talking a lot more today she reminded me of you,” Jordon says.

“Well, we already knew that from the first day we met that little one. It’s weird how nervous we both were and how natural it feels now,” George says and then kisses my neck. I go to kiss his neck but he moves and I kiss his lips instead. I didn’t mind and we didn’t take it as far as a make out session. “Yeah and the girls love you two so much as well. I heard Ava asking Drake if he knew where her daddy was,” Jordon says and I smile. “Ava is very smart and protective over all of us. She knows when one of us feels a little down and tries to make us happy by cuddling us or giving us kisses,” George says and I nod. “I had a nightmare one time while I was on the sofa and she was there instantly with her favourite teddy bear and copied what we do with her when she has nightmares, it was very cute,” I tell them.

“Yeah and I think Ava is a lot like George in the same ways Scarlett is like Danny. You two managed to find the mini doubles of yourselves,” Dylan says and we both nod. I have another sip of my beer and I was about halfway through the bottle. “Anyway, does anyone have any ideas for our next album to bring to the table?” Matt asks and I shrug. “Are we even going to have a new album, I thought our management had gone to shit?” I ask, probably out of the loop like usual. George lifted me up and put me on the island counter and he sat next to me, I wasn’t sure why he had done this.

“Yeah, but we have a contract with Interscope now so we can make the new record,” Jordon says and I sigh, “I really should get into the loop,” I mumble and Jorel chuckles. “It’s fine Danny, you have other things on your mind right now,” he says. “How about this song?” George asks and hands me a note book with lyrics for a song called `How We Roll’. I have to hold in a fit of laughter as I pass it on to the others. I remember one of the videos we did for one of the notes from the underground tours. We were messing around with money and chanting that’s how we roll.

I remember us saying it was so stupid and now it is going to be featured on a song in our new album. Once the book was read by everyone I let out a little bit of laughter. Dylan had rolled his eyes and so had Jorel; they were both in the video I mentioned. “I know why you’re laughing Danny, just let it out,” Dylan says and the others look a bit confused. I showed them the video. “Yeah but I still can’t believe how the tables have turned. We called it stupid and now we are most likely gonna make it into a song for the record,” Jorel mumbles.

“It’s kinda funny though, talk about irony,” I tell them and they smile. “We didn’t realise at the time we were going to make a song about it, the fans will love it though I am sure,” Jorel says after he decides he likes the idea. “The fans love every song we do,” Matt says and I nod. “Well duh, we have the best people ever so of course we are going to be loved,” Jordon says as I take another sip of my beer, it’s nice to have conversations with these guys, brightens any crappy day I’m having. I knew they were talking about me when but I never believe them at first.

“Anyone started there mask designs yet or is it too early?” Dylan asks. I decided to down the rest of my beer while the others gave their answers. Some had and some hadn’t yet. “I started making little concept drawings but nothing solid yet,” I tell him and he smiles. “Your mask is going to be perfect anyway Danny,” George says and I blush. “George is right Danny, you can make gold and a cross look sexy no matter what form it’s in,” Jordon says and George pulls me closer to him. “I think George didn’t like you calling his boo sexy there Jordon,” Jorel says and smiles at us.

“Nope,” I reply and I try and wriggle out of the tight grip George had on me. He let me go pretty much straight away. “Well he knows I love him and I am his,” I tell them and give George a little kiss on the cheek. It looked weird because we are both still on the counter top. George gets down and I wrap my legs around his waist while we have a deeper kiss. “That’s going on Instagram,” Jorel says with a chuckle. He had my phone in his hands, I haven’t touched it since this morning and he was the only other person who knew my code.

“Okay, I think the entire fandom knows we are married by now and they might be sick of all the pictures of the girls I have on there,” I tell him and he chuckles. “Nope they still love all the pictures of your little ones, they are very cute,” Jorel says as he scrolls through the comments I had on the picture of Ava and Scarlett playing together. Once he was done he passed my phone back to me. I loved the caption on the picture. Jorel had gone for something he knows I would say about a picture like that.

Danny_rose_Murillo: Sitting on the counter kissing my man. I feel so lucky to have found him.

A brief thought popped into my mind, my parents know my name so they could look on twitter and Instagram and find me on the social sites. Then again, I never reveal where exactly I live so that the fans don’t crowd around our house and scare the girls. They will have some issues finding me because we keep our location so well protected. So the worry was only brief. George picked up on it and kissed me again while I was a little distracted. “Don’t worry Danny,” he whispers and I smile. “I’m not worrying babe,” I whisper back.

We talk for a little while longer before we decide it’s best to take our little ones home to their beds. I carry Scarlett out and she doesn’t stir once. Ava doesn’t stir either and I smile when we get them to the car and into their seats. The drive home was silent and I dozed off briefly but George woke me up once we got to the house and our app lets the cops know we made it home safely. We carry the girls inside and get them ready for bed. Scarlett has moved into her own room now and is doing fine.

We get into bed and snuggle up to each other and I fall asleep.

I’m back at the high school where I met George for the first time. I’m in a suit like usual when I go to work in the high school. I see all the students I usually do while walk down the hallway to my classroom. I walk into Grace who smiles. “Morning Danny,” she tells me. “Morning Grace, how are you this morning?” I ask with a smile. “I’m feeling great this morning, how are you?” she replies. “I’m alright Grace,” I answer and she smiles again. “That’s good, I’ll see you at break time,” she says.

I’m not sensing anything wrong with this morning so far. I always have that conversation with Grace in the morning. She always wants to know how I feel and how to help me if I struggle with anything. I walk into my classroom and there was nothing out of the ordinary here and I am beginning to wonder why I am dreaming of my classroom. It is a bit unusual for me to dream of the classroom at any time. Something is going to go wrong I can feel it. Maybe I’ll faint like I did that one time, but I don’t feel unwell or anything.

I get everything ready for the first lesson of the day and I then let the class in when I see them standing outside the door. They aren’t acting strangely either. I get through that lesson without any issue. I get through all of my lessons without issues and everything seems to be normal. I get a feeling that something was going to go wrong when it came to the tutoring session I had with George. It wasn’t anything to do with him but I remember what happened the last time I had a tutor session with him.

When we get halfway through the session the door slams open and the reason behind my worry is revealed. My father was standing in the door way, as high and drunk as ever. My mother wasn’t too far behind him. She was also drunk and high, no surprises there. I look around and noticed that there’s a few pictures of my children around the room that I didn’t notice before. I got up and met my father halfway across the room. “You have dishonoured our family name,” he says, clearly pissed off with me like usual.

“The only people who are dishonourable people in this room are you and mom. Parents don’t hurt their children,” I say, something which is certainly something which pisses him off even more and is going to probably end up in my death. I knew he was going to kill me eventually. All mum is going to do is watch while he does it and probably make sure George doesn’t try and stop my dad from killing me like he did last time. “You’re going to pay for that boy,” he says, bringing the aggression to the table.

He goes for the knee, my obvious weakness and it sends me to the floor. He then kicks me everywhere and lands a good few solid punches. George was watching and felt terrified because he thought that he was going to be next in dad’s wrath of fury. He wasn’t going to stop once he killed me, he was too wound up to be able to control himself once I was dead. I was currently half dead and he looked around the room and spotted George. He walked over to George, and grabbed him roughly.

George yelps and soon he is being beaten like I was but my dad was a lot more aggressive to him and I think he knew that George was not just a pupil of mine and there was a lot of evidence in the homophobic slurs which we could pick out some of them and not others because he is very drunk and very high. He wasn’t stopping with George and soon my love was dead and my dad was still going for it. I choked out a sob “Dad, stop he’s dead now,” I tell him and he stops beating George and turns towards me.

He carried out the same thing with me and it was fading too black as I felt my life slipping away. I saw my life flash before my eyes. Memories of how I was abused from my childhood to now and the happiness I had with my friends and everyone I care about. “I should have done this when you were born,” he says as it all goes back.

~

I bolt up screaming and George bolts up cool, calm and collected like usual. “Aw Danny, it was just a really nasty nightmare and it wasn’t real, you’re safe and I’m safe,” he tells me and he pulls me onto his lap and he lets me snuggle into him as I start crying. “It was horrible,” I manage to tell him through the tears and the sobs. He holds me close to his chest and rubs my back to calm me down. I will tell him what happened but I was going to have to calm down first so I could make coherent sentences.

“Danny, do you think you could tell me what happened?” George asks me and I nod. “It started in the highs school we went to and everything seemed normal until our tutoring session. Then my dad came in high and drunk and mom was not too far behind him and the same. He beat me and then when I was half dead moved on to you and did the same thing he did to me but he killed you. He them came back and finished killing me and it was just so horrible,” I tell him keeping calm and managing to make sense. After I finished telling him the details of my nightmare I started crying again and he held me until I calmed down

“That was horrible but it was still only a dream baby, we are both still alive and they aren’t going to kill you,” he tells me and I nod. He lifts me up and carries me downstairs, he was right in guessing that I didn’t want to be by myself right now. I didn’t wake the girls up when I screamed but they are deep sleepers I guess. I don’t know what he was going to do with me downstairs but we headed towards the kitchen. He set me down on the counter and made sure I could see him at all times. “What are you doing George?” I ask.

“I’m making you a drink to help you get back to sleep Danny,” he says with a smile and I watch as he makes the drink. I saw milk, honey and nutmeg. A bit of an odd mix but I trust him to help me be able to get back to sleep comfortably and without nightmares. “Here you go Danny, should get you sleeping better in no time,” George says, handing me the mug of warm milk and smoothing my hair. I take small sips of the warm milk and I smile because it was nice going down. George smiled, “Once that is gone it’s back up to bed and snuggles,” George tells me and I nod.

I rest my head on his shoulder as I drink the milk. He jumps on the counter with me which made it a little easier for me to rest my head on his shoulder and he rubs my arm. “Thanks babe,” I tell him and I let him kiss my cheek and play with the stray strands of my hair. I hop down to get to the sink when I finish my drink to rinse the cup out. “Come on, let’s go upstairs and back to bed, it’s four am and we know the girls will be up in four hours,” he tells me. “Yup, that’s the parent life for ya,” I tell him and he lifts me up.

“Danny, I’ve had more sleep than you so I’ll stay up with the girls and get them to play quietly so you can sleep longer and maybe I’ll send Ava up when you’ve had some more sleep,” he tells me, outlining a brief plan for tomorrow. I liked that idea a lot but I felt bad because I shouldn’t need to be sleeping longer just because I had a really bad nightmare tonight. “I agree with that but I don’t feel comfortable of you having to do this just because I had a stupid nightmare last night,” I tell him. Feeling very stupid.

“Don’t worry Danny. The girls are very well behaved and they’ll probably snuggle us in bed for a while,” George tells me with a smile. Everyone’s been full of smiles today. I like it because it was encouraging me to smile every now and then. George scoops me up and spins me around a couple of times. “Bed time my little lion,” George tells me and carries me up the stairs and to our bedroom. He lies me down on the bed and snuggles up to me and plays with my hair until I fall asleep for the second time tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the 15th chapter of this story. In five more chapters this story ends and I focus more on new stories.
> 
> More drama to come.


	16. G.p.o.v

I don’t get it; Danny should have been home by now. I had put Scarlett down for her afternoon nap and I was playing with Ava while we waited for Danny to come back from the shops. Usually he is back as I put Scarlett down but today seems different. We had the app which tells us and the cops where we are and it hadn’t changed in the two hours Danny has been out of the house. He never takes this long to do any shopping even if it was the full weekly shop. Maybe he was talking to someone, yeah that has to be it.

The house phone starts to ring while I play with Ava which I found strange. Danny’s parents are still out there somewhere which worried me, but they never had this number. “Hello?” I ask, nervously. “Hey George, just checking in to see if you have heard from Danny yet, this seems a bit unusual for him,” the police officer said, so I am not the only one who is worried about Danny. “Hey, I haven’t heard from him yet and he would usually be back by now or have told me something,” I reply. Ava looked a little worried as well.

“Ah okay, we have his last known location so we’ll head over and just see if he is alright,” the man said and I smiled a little. Fair play to them they have promised to keep an eye on us and to make sure we are safe. “Alright, I’ll call if he manages to message me or he comes home,” I tell the officer. “Okay George, try not to worry too much, we have your back and we’ll make sure Danny is found by the end of the day,” the officer says and we say our good byes. Ava tilts her head to one side. “The police man said he is going to see if daddy is still shopping because he should be home by now,” I tell her and she hugs my legs.

“I hope daddy comes home soon,” she tells me and I hug her back. “I hope so too Ava, I’m sure Daddy will be fine,” I tell her. I have to have a back-up plan in place; I need to make sure the children have someone to look after them in case I need to go to hospital with Danny. Hospital is no place for small children when their father is ill and they will want to do things like play and they can’t because the room is not a suitable place to play. I’m sure the rest of the group will take care of the children for me.

I keep my mobile in my pocket just in case I need to call Jordon to come and pick the girls up. We only have one car and Danny took that with him when he went shopping. Jordon has a car seat for Ava but I don’t think he has one for Scarlett. I walk into the garage after telling Ava that I’d be right back in a minute. I looked around and I found the box that I was looking for in a couple of minutes. It was the car seat that the adoption place got us for Scarlett and we had since replaced it but we kept the one we bought from them in case we needed it.

I hope that Danny is okay and that I am worrying over nothing but I can’t shake the sinking feeling that I had. Something was going to go wrong and it was strongest when I thought about Danny and his shopping trip. It is currently 2 pm and Danny left at 12 pm saying he was going to be back by the time I put Scarlett down for a nap. That didn’t happen and now we have the current issue that we are facing. I lift up the car seat and I take it towards the front door. “Are we going somewhere papa?” Ava asks me once she sees the car seat for her sister.

“I don’t know yet sweetheart, if the policeman calls back and says daddy got big ouches then I’m going to have to get uncle Jordon to drop me off at the hospital and you and Scarlett will go and stay with him,” I tell her, trying to say it in a way that she understands. She seemed to understand what I was telling her. I don’t think she understands everything that I just told her but she knows our current situation was bad. I lift her up and snuggle her close to me. She rests her head on my shoulder and I smile.

Now we just have to wait for news. I am sure Danny can take care of his self but his parents are ruthless. This morning we went through our normal routine and got the children up, fed and played with them. Then Danny checked all the cupboards and wrote down a list of all the things that we need and told us after lunch that he was going to the shops to get the food that we needed. He said he’d be back in an hour and we all know that never happened. I check the app again just in case it updated to say that Danny had left the store and he was on his way back.

It has not changed which worries me a little bit. Danny hadn’t moved from the shop in over and hour and I don’t think he was talking to a friend anymore. I hope the police call soon with good news, the anxiety was killing me. I just want to know if my baby was safe, yeah I know I am younger than him but I still consider him to be my baby lion. I distracted Ava with some cartoons while I get Scarlett up from her nap. She has been down for an hour now and she doesn’t need an extremely long nap. She’ll be okay when she wakes up now.

“Papa,” Scarlett says when she sees me enter her bedroom. “Hello Scarlett, did you have a good nap?” I ask her and she nods. I lift her out of her crib and carry her down the stairs so I could give her and Ava a snack. I enter the kitchen and put her down in her highchair. Ava came wandering in a couple of minutes later. “Do you want some cookies and milk Ava?” I ask the three-year old. “Yes please papa,” She replies. I go to the cupboard to get the bowls and the jar of cookies and then to the fridge to get the milk.

I put the cookies into the bowls and then got a Sippy cup for Scarlett to put the milk into it and an old milk bottle style bottle for Ava. I filled the cups with the milk and then close the lid and handed the children their food and drinks. “Enjoy little ones,” I tell them and I watch from the side and then check my phone, Jordon had texted me. I could let him know in advance that I could need his assistance later on today. I unlock my phone and open the message app. Now I get to read the message and find out what Jordon wants from me if anything.

Jordon: Hey, Jorel is going crazy with worry about something. Is everything okay in your household?

Me: Danny went to the store two hours ago and hasn’t come back yet. The police said they are going to the store just to check to make sure he is okay. I’m really worried about him.

Jordon: Ah okay, that’s probably why Jorel is freaking out; just message me if you hear anything. I can take the girls and you can get a lift to the hospital of you need one.

Me: Thanks Jordon, I got Scarlett’s car seat out of the garage in case. I had almost forgot Danny has the newer on in the car but if he has gone to the hospital then I will need to get the car.

Jordon: Oh yeah, I will get you to the store to pick up the car if you need to. Try not to worry too much; it will work itself out in the end.

Me: I know. I have got the girls eating cookies and milk because Scarlett just woke up from her nap. Ava is a little worried but we know Danny will be okay soon.

Jordon: She is so cute, both of them are. Danny will be okay, he might get hurt but he’ll pull through because he is strong.

Me: I know, both of your children are cute as well. I know he is strong but I don’t want him to have to be hurt in the first place.

Jordon: I know but it wasn’t any of our faults that his parents have gotten out of prison and want to hurt him.

Me: Yeah, I just thought that he was over the abuse that he suffered from the day he was born until he was about twenty two. It took him ages to get over it the first time; it will take long if he gets hurt again.

Jordon: Well we were there for him the first time and we know we’ll be here for him again. Danny support team assemble.

Me: ha-ha, I know we will. Danny will have the same support as last time and I am sure the girls and Drake and Talia will help as well.

Jordon: That is true; we have cute helpers this time. I am sure they will be willing to help their daddy and Uncle Danny out.

Me: Yep, I’m going to go and play with the girls while I wait for news, they have finished with cookies and milk now.

Jordon: Ah okay, I’ll talk to you later.

I lift Scarlett out of her highchair and I carry her into the living room. Ava follows behind and gets her dolls out. I put Scarlett down and watch as they play with the Barbie dolls together. I was still waiting for news on where my husband was but for now I was going to focus on the girls. The cops will call me if they find out anything, even if it is taking them a long time. Scarlett picked up the male doll which we all said looked the most like Danny and she looked around the room. Of course she’d be wondering where her dad was.

“Daddy is still out sweetheart, he’ll be back later,” I tell her, I could be lying to her but I wasn’t sure about anything right now. She was uncertain but she went back to playing with Ava reluctantly. I couldn’t really reassure them if I didn’t know what was going on with Danny and how he was doing. I changed the channel to another children’s programme type which was more suitable for toddlers but Scarlett was too distracted to play with the dolls so I thought I could try her with some cartoons.

She seemed to settle with them for a little while so I thought it would be best not to tempt fate and ask her anything. She was absorbed in the bright colours and happy music of the cartoons. I walked over to the fireplace and looked at the picture frame which was right in the middle of the mantel piece. It was from our first family photoshoot. I was sitting in the meadow with Danny by my side and our girls were on our laps. That was such a fun day and I love all the pictures that we have from it. I also liked some of the first pictures that we got on our phones of us and the girls.

I loved the one that I got of Danny with Ava and Scarlett snuggled up to him and all of them were taking a power nap. They were all so peaceful and it was a couple of days after we found out his parents had escaped prison and he had nightmares for the first week. He didn’t go back to sleep after one of them so I convinced him to take a nap. He lied down on the sofa and the girls rushed to cuddle him as he fell asleep and they fell asleep not long after that. I got a few pictures of them on my phone and then left them alone while they slept.

The girl’s rooms now look perfect and exactly how they wanted them to look. Scarlett had hello kitty pictures painted by Danny on her wall and Ava had some princess, also painted by Danny. Danny is such a talented artist. I knew that since high school when I saw his drawings he had on his desk and in our apartment. Most of his drawings are cute and he draws things like animals and anime style. It depends on his mood. When his mood is a bit darker, like he is sad or angry it shows in his drawings. He hid the darker drawings for a while but I told him it wouldn’t change my opinions of him so he showed me.

I’m a little bit of an artist but I don’t draw as much as Danny does. Yesterday I started drawing my favourite family picture and it was turning out great. I was only just finished on the outline. Now I can get my black ink pen and go over the outlines before I work on any colour. The shading will happen with the colouring. It won’t be a masterpiece like some of the drawings Danny comes out with but it will be fine. My drawings are good, good enough for me and my family anyway. I bet fans would buy our drawings because we drew them.

The girls are still content to play together or watch cartoons in the living room; drawing for me is more of a distraction. I need to stop worrying so much about Danny for a moment so I can focus on being a good dad to the little ones and to stop them from picking up my panic and becoming panicked themselves. The song Mama do comes on my Spotify while I am working. I can relate to this a little bit. I’d probably sneak out to go and see Danny because my Mom wouldn’t let me see him. If she knew about us dating or even being married at this point then she would hit me or verbally abuse me. My dad would get angry at my mum for ever hurting me because I am not the same sexuality she is.

I suppose Danny could relate to the song as well but in a very different way to me. I would dread to think how his situation would take the lyrics. They would mean a whole new thing and it would be very dark and upsetting. I decide to skip that song as my thoughts got darker. I need them to be happier or the picture would be ruined. I wanted it to show the happier memories that I have with my husband and my family. The song I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden came on next, that was better. I start colouring and making it look as good as I possibly could. I pressed the pencil to the paper a little harder in certain spots to help make the shade to make my drawing as realistic as possible.

I had just finished my drawing when I got the call. The one I was half dreading but I knew was going to happen at some point today. He told me he would find my husband by the end of the day and it was now half past three in the afternoon and they’ve been looking for him since two o’clock or there about. The policeman’s contact flashed up on the caller id and I nervously accepted the call. “Hello,” I tell him and I heard sirens and far away chatter in the background. “Hello George, I have some good news and bad news for you I’m afraid,” he says and my world came crashing down around me and my heart started racing.

“Oh, what happened?” I ask, I had moved to another room in the house when my phone started ringing. I didn’t want the girls to see me like this and I needed somewhere where I could regain my composure and tell them they will be staying with Uncle Jordon for a while. “We found Daniel, at the store but we also found his parents there. They had beaten us to it and sort of in a literal sense as well. He was rushed to the hospital and I am positive he will make a full recovery,” the friendly cop tells me. So they found his parents, that’s good so they will be in prison now and we don’t need the security measures anymore.

The bad news was that his parents had found him first and had beaten him quite severely by the sounds of it, but if the cop is feeling positive about Danny’s recovery then I will be even more confident. “Oh okay, that’s kinda good and kinda bad. I have someone who will come and take me to get our car from the store and then I’ll head to the hospital,” I tell the cop, remaining calm and my voice didn’t give away any nerves that I still had. There wasn’t a lot of the conversation left, he had gone to tell his boss I was coming to the scene to pick up the car and then I was leaving again. We said our goodbyes and I hung up.

I then called Jordon instead of texting him; I knew I was on speaker as soon as Jordon had picked up the phone. “Hey, I take it they found him then?” Jordon asks me. “Hey, yeah they found him at the store but his parents also found him. They rushed him straight to hospital and I don’t know how bad he is but the police man said he was confident that he’ll recover okay,” I tell him, filling him and whoever else was listening in on our current situation. “Yeah, Danny will be fine. We know he will. Listen I’ll come pick you and the girls up in twenty and I’ll drop you near the store, the girls don’t need to see that and I’ll bring them by once Danny wakes up,” he tells me.

“Thanks Jordon, I am not too sure Danny will wake up today at any point but I know he’ll want to see the girls and they don’t need to see the crime scene that their dad was hurt at,” I tell him and he makes a noise in agreement. “I know but you’ll want to stay with him at the hospital anyway so you won’t see your girls for a day or two at least,” Jordon says. “But we will make sure that you take care of yourself as well, you don’t have exam stress this time and we don’t want you ending up in the bed yourself George,” Jorel adds.

“Okay Jorel, I promise I’ll take care of myself properly and go home for a little bit at least once a day while Danny is in hospital,” I tell them, and they were going to hold me to that promise. I was going to keep it anyway. Danny might surprise us and only need to be in hospital for a few days but his parents were there with the intent of killing him so he wasn’t going to get off too lightly and we all knew it. He was going to be in a coma so his body could heal but the length of it depends on how bad he is hurt and how long it takes him to recover from those injuries. That conversation ended quickly because I needed to get everyone ready and to let the girl know what is going on.

“Ava, Scarlett, you are going to be staying with your Uncles for a few days,” I tell them when I walk back into the living room. Ava knew why but Scarlett didn’t and I was going to have to explain this in a different way than I did with Ava earlier. “Why papa?” Ava asks for her sister who doesn’t really talk much at the moment. “Daddy got in a little accident when he went to the shops so papa is going to the hospital to be with him and I don’t think either of you will like it there so Uncle Jordon is taking you to his house for a big sleepover and you can play,” I tell them and they burst into tears.

They really love the both of us and Scarlett was a massive Danny girl. I lifted them both up and rocked side to side to try and calm them down. “Daddy’s going to be okay girls, he is just going to be a little poorly,” I tell them. This wasn’t fair on them; they’ve been through so much these past few months. It wasn’t fair on me either, I didn’t want to leave them with Jordon and not spend time with them but I know Danny needs me at that bedside. He needs someone there with him when he wakes up to let him know that everything is okay and that we all still love him.

I managed to calm them down and get them ready to spend some time with their uncles. They had both handed me a soft stuffed animal that they thought Danny would like to snuggle while he gets better and I agreed. We also made a very quick get well soon card that I could take with me. Jordon knocked on the door half an hour after I called him. I opened the door with Scarlett on my hip, she had become a bit clingy but I know she will be fine with her uncles. “Aw, I take it they didn’t like the news then,” Jordon says when he sees the tear stains on Scarlett’s face.

“Nope, both girls cried when I told them Danny got in a little accident,” I tell him and I let him grab the car seat for Scarlett and I walked out with him so we could settle Scarlett in the car first since she was going to have more problems than Ava. “I would imagine they would, even Drake and Talia cried when I told them, they made cards for you to take with you,” Jordon tells me as he installs the car seat and I get Scarlett into it. She didn’t fuss too much since I was going to go with them and she’d be asleep by the time I had to go.

“Aw bless then, Danny is definitely loved by everyone in our big family. I helped the girls make a card for him and they picked two stuffed animals for him. Scarlett might get a little clingy to whoever picks her up because she’s taken it a bit worse than Ava has, mainly because she doesn’t understand what’s going on,” I tell Jordon as we walk back to the house to get the bags, my keys and Ava. She seemed a little happier when we walked out to the car and I locked the front door behind me. “Daddy’s going to be okay papa, I just know it,” she says and I smile.

“What makes you say that then?” I ask her and she hugs me tightly. “Cause papa is going to be there and help the nurses make daddy better,” she says and I chuckle. “You’re both right and adorable there Ava. When he gets home from the hospital he will need you and Scarlett to help him even more with your cuddles,” I tell her and she cheers. She loves cuddling both of us and she’ll do it whenever she was in the mood to. She got into her car seat without fussing as well and we were soon on the way to the store so I could get the car and go.

~Time skip~ Two Hours later~ ICU

I’ve been waiting for an hour inside the ICU for the doctor who is looking after my husband to come and tell me what is going on. They told me when I first arrived that they had taken Danny into surgery because he had a few injuries that needed correcting there and if I waited in the ICU waiting room someone would come and see me when it was done. He must have some really bad injuries if it was taking this long. I’d only text Jordon once I found out something; otherwise I’d just be repeating what he already knows.

The cops did arrest the parents at the scene and they were doing breathalysers on them when I showed up to get our car. It was no surprise that they were both drunk and high once again when I saw them. They didn’t see me and the cop lead me to the car and told me they would keep a cop outside of Danny’s room just until his parents had been taken to the highest security prison possible. They had no idea if they could escape that one and they needed Danny to be safe while he heals. I told Jordon all this and then said goodbye to the girls and made my way to the hospital. Scarlett had fallen asleep just as I left so no more tears.

A doctor came out to see me half an hour after I had sat down. “Your husband is a very lucky man. He has severe injuries but we are confident he will pull through to make a full recovery. He has swelling on his brain which is starting to go down as well as several severely broken bones in other places. We have induced him into a coma but if everything continues to improve then this time next week we can bring him round,” the doctor says and I let out a little sigh of relief, we aren’t out of the woods yet by any means but at least I knew what I was up against and what I was going to help him with.

“Is there going to be any chance that he will have any lasting brain damage from this?” I ask, I would be fine with having to teach him how to do stuff again; I’d be perfectly patient with that as long as he was okay. I don’t think my heart could take it if he forgot any of us or any of the achievements he has made in his life. “At this point, I’m afraid it’s too early to tell but I think we might just be able to get away with him only having to learn to walk again and little things,” the doctor tells me. I thank him and he shows me to the room where Danny will be behind the door.

I send the text to Jordon to let him know how bad everything is and he replies almost instantly saying that even know it was a lot more serious than he first thought that we can get through this as the big family that we are. I had the bag with the stuffed animals in it and the cards. I walked in and set them up before I looked at Danny; both his arms are casted up to the elbow so I don’t know if the stuffed animals would give him comfort right now. Both his legs were in casts as well and he has bandage on his ribcage and head. I know they shaved part of his hair for the surgery so he will need a haircut.

He looked so much more vulnerable right there. I couldn’t really take his hand in mine and the IV ended up being in his elbow. I settle for running my fingers ever so gently through his hair. He knew it was me from the moment I had stepped into the room, his heart rate went up. It calmed down a little when I started playing with his hair but he knows I am here now. “Hey baby, I’m here now and I promise I am not going anywhere,” I tell him. “I told the girls that you got into a little accident and they cried at first but they are okay now. They helped me make you a card and they gave you a lion and a kitty to snuggle up to even if it is hard right now,” I say and I pause to wipe some tears that had fallen.

“I knew I should have gone with you baby, I was so worried when I had no idea what was going on. Jordon and the others are looking after the girls for us. Drake and Talia made a card as well and they cried when they heard as well,” I tell him and I let a few more tears fall. I don’t bother wiping them away, seeing him like this just made me realise just how close I am to losing him and just how lucky we are to have him alive right now. I didn’t think at first he was hearing what I was saying or noticing how I felt but little changes in his heart rate told me he was listening and he wasn’t happy I was crying.

“I’m sorry baby, I can’t help it. Today’s been an emotional rollercoaster and it isn’t going to end tonight,” I say and I kiss his cheek, the only part of him I wasn’t afraid to kiss or touch. He has a bandage covering his forehead so I didn’t want to kiss there and I didn’t want to move his arm to kiss his fingers. He liked the kiss so I lingered with it for a little longer than normal. “Even comatose you’re still my cutie,” I tell him and I chuckle. I sit down on the chair and touch his fingers lightly, they weren’t broken but I know his arm was in a couple of places. “I’m just sitting down, I’m not leaving,” I tell him and I settle myself for the long night I had ahead.

~ 1 week later~

I now had Ava on my lap while we waited for Danny to wake up. He did great during the past week and was working hard on healing. The swelling on his brain had gone down completely and the doctor felt that he wasn’t going to be affected by it at all but if he was then it was only going to be minor. Ava asked to see him over and over so eventually we caved. We knew she was going to behave and sit still. Scarlett was a bit like her dad and didn’t like the hospital so she stays behind when Ava visits. They think Danny will be able to leave wheelchair bound in a few days if he does well today.

They are weaning him off the ventilator but they want him totally off it when he is out of sedation which was taking a little while to wear off. The nurse was on standby with a clipboard. They wanted to ask him questions before he sees us for the first time in a week but I knew that he would recognise us. She was going to ask him yes or no questions and ask him to look to the left for yes and right for no. She had questions to test his memory, like do you know where you are? Are you married? Is George your husband? Do you have two daughters? Is one called Ava? And things like that.

I knew how much he would know and he would probably think the questions are stupid and pointless but we both understand why they want to do them and Danny might not know the answers to every single question. It depends on how he is affected. I know I will have to teach him how to walk again but I am fine with that and I will have to help him by feeding him and helping him to the bathroom and stuff like that but I am also fine with that. It didn’t take him long before he opened his eyes for the first time and the nurse gave him a few minutes before she started explaining where he was, she was going to test his immediate memory? Or is it short term? I don’t know.

He was panicking, he wasn’t allowed to see me and I wasn’t allowed to touch him but he heard little Ava’s voice. She was playing with a couple of dolls she brought with her and was voicing the dolls which was funny. The nurse asked him the questions and she was confident with his answers. He knew everything but the reason why he was in hospital in the first place. I know he will remember it at some point but for now I was thankful. It makes recovery seem less painful for him mentally right now. She took the tube out and gave him a little drink and then left without really speaking to me.

That bitch, trying to make my baby upset. I came into Danny’s view and his eyes lit up straight away and he gave me a small smile. “Hey baby, told you I would be here when you woke up,” I tell him and he nods. “I know but I didn’t hear you at first, just Ava,” he said and he slowly lifted the arm without the IV and carefully touched my face which brought tears into my eyes. He wiped them away as carefully as he could and I made him bring his arm back down. “I don’t want you to cry babe,” he tells me.

I smile at him. “They are happy tears Danny; they told us you’d never do things like this again. One doctor thought you’d be a vegetable,” I tell him and Ava giggles. She doesn’t understand what I mean but Danny did. The doctors originally thought he would be trapped inside his own body, not able to move anything or do anything he used to. He is proving them wrong again so far. Ava then realised there was two voices in the room and turned towards us. She was very gentle when she climbed onto the bed and gave her dad a hug which he could only awkwardly return.

“Daddy, I missed you,” she says, she knows he is still poorly to her and until the casts were off and he was back to his normal self he would be. She kissed him and he kissed her back. “I missed you too Ava,” he says, he had Lasik eye surgery done a year ago so he didn’t need his glasses anymore. He was looking for our youngest. “Scarlett has the same reactions as you did to hospitals, she does not like them so she is back with Jordon and the others,” I tell him and he seemed surprised. Ava went back off to play. “I wasn’t expecting Scarlett to be scared of this place,” Danny says after minute. “I know but she’ll see you when you come home,” I tell him and he smiles.

“Why is it Ava that kisses me first?” he asks with a cheeky grin. I laugh and then I bring my lips to his and it was one of the sweetest kisses that we would ever share. I was being careful and so was he but it still showed how much love we have for each other. “Was it worth the wait?” I ask him as an answer to his question and he nods. “Definitely,” he says and I smile. I didn’t want to ask him any questions relating to the coma or the accident. I don’t want him to focus on that right now. I just wanted to focus on right now. He is awake and doing better than anyone could hope.

“You will need a haircut when we leave,” I tell him and I show him how one side of his head was shaved for the brain surgery that he needed. It didn’t seem to affect him that badly. “Maybe I can shave the other side to make it even,” he says and I smile. “I’ll love you no matter what your hair looks like, as long as you’re healthy and happy it doesn’t matter,” I tell him and he smiles. “I knew there was a reason I married you,” he says and I blush, little charmer. His personality doesn’t seem to have changed either.

That could just be the drugs though, they have him on some pretty strong pain meds to block out the pain from the various broken bones and as far as anyone knows he doesn’t remember the assault so he isn’t suffering the mental damage. Although something told me he knew but he didn’t want to let it get to him so he is pretending not to know. I don’t think that is a smart idea but I can’t make him change his mind yet. He just woke up after being in a coma for a week. “You do realise until the casts come off in seven weeks I will need to help with most of the things you’ll need right?” I ask him.

The look on his face was priceless. He had a mega blush as well as being slightly horrified. He is so used to being mostly independent. This was going to be hard for him but I was going to make sure that he still keeps some of that independence. He could move his arms a lot so he could probably figure out how to move the wheelchair on his own and eat and drink on his own. It was the more embarrassing male pride things he will need help with. Its sponge baths from now until casts off. He’ll need help with the toilet and things. “Don’t worry baby, it will only be me doing it and I will make sure you can do what you are able to,” I tell him and he looks a little relieved.

The doctor came in and told us what the plan was for the next four days they planned on keeping him here. They were going to slowly reduce the need for the drip and get him used to being in and out of a wheelchair and going to the bathroom and all the things we’d need to do at home. Once he passes all of their tests he could go. He even gave Ava a list of things she could do to help Danny once he got home, most things were like be quiet if asked and give lots of cuddles. Other things were like help papa with little sister and anything else papa or daddy need. It was nice of the doctor to include Ava in all of this. Most doctors would ignore the child stuck in the middle of all this and leave it to the family to tell them what they need to do.

I knew Ava was going to be the best little helper possible. She could help me take care of Danny a lot more than she realised and she even had the little Doc McStuffins outfit to look the part. I showed him the cards the children had made him and he smiled. He knew they were made in a rush but the thought was that counted. I then gave him one of the stuffed animals to snuggle up with. I couldn’t properly cuddle him yet, we did try and we can’t snuggle in bed until he gets home because I’m afraid of hurting him even though he’ll feel it less here than he will at home.

He played with the ear and the mane of the lion I gave him, it helped keep him calm and he was even dozing off a little. I knew he was going to be tired. It’s been quite overwhelming since he woke up and he’s had a lot of information to take in. His sedation hadn’t completely worn off either and he was going to be tired from focusing so much energy on healing. “Do you want to take a little nap baby? I’ll be here when you wake up again,” I ask him and he sleepily nods. Bless him, he is doing well. “Ava, daddy is going to take a nap, do you want to give him a kiss?” I ask, making sure I don’t shout.

She comes walking over and I lift her up so she could kiss her daddy. “Night daddy, I love you,” she says. He smiles and kisses her back “I love you too Ava,” he says and I put her back down so she could go back to playing. He couldn’t really say night to her because it was only 3pm and she wasn’t going to sleep. I give him another kiss and he kisses me back. “Have a nice nap baby, I’ll be right here and I love you,” I tell him. He smiles and closes his eyes. “I know you will and I love you too,” he says and within a minute he is peacefully sleeping.

Jordon was supposed to come over soon to pick up Ava once visiting time was over and the boys liked to come and visit Danny when they had the chance. They talked to him as much as I did while he was in a coma and I am sure that helped. Danny was calm because he knew I am here and Ava is here too. No one is going to hurt him while he is sleeping. I don’t really keep too much track of the time but I know Jordon will come over in a little bit. I think he’ll be happy Danny has woken up at least once.

Jordon showed up about half an hour after Danny fell asleep. The doctors had come and checked on Danny and they were pleased with what I told them. They liked that Danny was interacting with me like he used to and he didn’t seem to badly affected. They didn’t mind that he had fallen asleep because they know he needs as much rest as possible while he recovers so that he has the best chance. Jordon smiled with Jorel and Scarlett behind him when he walked into the room. “He did wake up earlier,” I tell them and Jorel cheers and so does Scarlett.

Well the youngest child did seem to be a little afraid but I lifted her up and snuggled her tightly. I let her kiss her daddy while he slept and she seemed a little calmer. “So does he remember everyone?” Jordon asks me. I shrug “He recognised Ava and I straight away but we are the only people he has seen so far. I’ll ask him when he wakes up from his nap in a little bit if he can,” I tell him and he nods. “Well Jorel is going to stay with you for a little while anyway. He missed Danny a lot and you can imagine how worried he was,” Jordon says and I nod. “Yeah, that’s fine. I’m sure Danny will be happy to see you Jorel,” I tell them and Jorel smiles.

“Thanks George, I kinda knew you’d let me stay with you. This time last week was hell for all of us and I am glad we can start moving on from it now,” Jorel says. I look to my one-year old who was snuggled on my lap. “What bribes did you use to get Scarlett here?” I ask them and they chuckle. “She wanted to see her daddy after we told her that he was going to wake up today,” Jordon tells me. I bounce Scarlett a couple of times. “She’ll have to wait a little while because daddy is taking a nap,” I tell her. Scarlett can understand that much so she just crawls off my lap and onto the bed to gently hug her daddy.

It was cute to watch Scarlett trying to be careful and avoid some of the bandages and casts Danny has so she could snuggle up to him. I got a couple of pictures of them because it was too cute not to. I half wanted Danny to wake up but I know he needs his sleep and this is still cute. Well he did wake up ten minutes later. “Hello Scarlett,” he tells out daughter who looked up with one of the biggest smiles I think I’ve ever seen her give. “Hello daddy,” she tells him and she kisses him. He kisses her back and looks to the two other visitors in the room.

“Hey Jordon, hey Jorel,” he says, this is good. He is proving that his long term memory at least isn’t affected by any form of amnesia. Jordon and Jorel seemed happy with their recognition. “Hey Danny, how are you feeling now?” Jorel asks and he moves a little closer to Danny. I lift Scarlett who doesn’t protest. I think she knows her uncles want to hug her daddy. Jorel carefully hugged Danny who hugged him back and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Bless him, the brother love between them is really cute.

“I’m okay, maybe a little doped up on meds but at least I’m not feeling any pain. I can vaguely remember what happened but I don’t want to focus on it,” Danny tells everyone and I play with his hair. I wasn’t really surprised that Danny didn’t want to talk about it. His parents had beaten him to the point where he could have been in deaths arms and died. Jorel gave him a little kiss on the cheek which made Danny smile. Jordon did the same thing with Danny and they had a little kiss on the cheek. I wasn’t jealous because I know he loves them if a completely different way to how he feels and loves me.

Scarlett crawled back when she knew no one else was going to hug her daddy. I smiled, she is such a daddy’s girls and a Danny’s girl. That’s what I loved about our girls, they are both daddy’s girls but they both like one of us a little more. Ava favours me a little more than Scarlett does but we both loved them equally and try and get as equal amount of time with them as possible. It doesn’t always work but at least we can say we tried. Danny decided to loosely drape his arm over Scarlett so he was hugging her back but I knew he wasn’t fully awake and probably about to fall asleep again.

He was out for the count by the time the guys had to leave and take our baby girls with them. It was nice to spend time with them all and now I can’t wait for the recovery to begin at home. I think we might be moving into the band house while Danny has his casts unless he wants to go home. The band house is more accessible for him and I think he will be more comfortable there but I don’t control him, it’s going to be up to him where he wants to recover, I don’t want to force a choice or my opinion on him.

I settle on one of the most comfortable chairs in the room. It had a foot stool so I could lie down in it if I wanted to. At least it wasn’t the hard plastic chairs and I was getting desperate to snuggle up to Danny in the bed but I knew I couldn’t. I didn’t want to risk him being in pain because of me. I was given a blanket so I snuggle under that and decide now would be the best time to take a nap.

Hey so that is the end of chapter 16. There is now 4 chapters left until the end of the book and it is kinda sad because this story is doing so well but I can only drag it out for so long.


	17. D.o.v

We have temporarily moved back into the band house until the doctor is confident that I am no longer suffering from PTSD and my casts were off and I was walking on my own again. I had convinced Matt to take me to the doctor a couple of days ago because I just wanted a one on one chat with him about my recovery and why my nightmares and flashbacks were affecting me a lot. They were anticipating this so I have been put back on sleeping pills and I have been encouraged to go and see a therapist.

I don’t really want to see a therapist though; it’s just going to be me recounting my abuse from beginning to end to a stranger when I can do that with the guys at home. I know they wouldn’t give me those fake smiles and pretend to understand. They want to support me and I’m trying to hide how badly this has affected me from them. I just can’t bring myself to accept that I have been abused again and that I need the help from them. It’s embarrassing that I can’t even defend myself at 24 years old against to very drunk and very high people. It just screams that I am weak and that I can’t do anything right.

Ava had joined me in bed this morning and she has crawled onto my stomach and was lying on top of me. My ribs have mostly healed but I am on so many different medications that I can barely notice the pain until I need to take them again or I freak out. “Daddy, calm down,” she tells me and looks up to me. I just notice how fast my heart is beating, she can hear that when she rests her head on me. “Sorry Ava, been thinking,” I tell her and she kisses my cheek and climbs off me, she gets the lion teddy I have been kind of relying on recently and puts next to my hand.

I go back off to a world of my own as I play with the ears of the teddy and I mess with the mane a little bit. I know Ava was back on top of me and she was listening to my heart, waiting to know that I have calmed down and I wasn’t freaking out. They weren’t expecting the memories off the assault to come back so quickly to me but they did. I think it was the third day after I came round from the coma and it all came back to me in a massive flashback. I should not have thought about that at this moment.

I have gone back into the flashback, I can’t move. I can see them there smirking at me, I can see them with the baseball bat they got me one year to show the services I was cared for and I got birthday presents. It was then turned into a weapon against me; if they were too lazy to hit me with their fists they’d use the bat. They brought it on that day at the shop and used it on my head after breaking my arms and legs then working on my rib cage. They wanted me screaming in pain which I was doing before they wanted to end my life. It failed again because the cops showed up looking for me just as I passed out.

I never knew what happened to the shopping I had done that day. I guess it was used but I never asked because that was the last thing on my mind when I woke up. I just wanted to know that my family and friends were safe and they didn’t go after them. My parents are in the highest security prison to finish the rest of their life sentences. The assault on me meant that there was now no chance of parole; they’d die in that prison. They wouldn’t get let out on good behaviour either; they are a danger to the public.

The flashback didn’t seem to end where it usually does. It goes back to my earliest memory, the first time I can recall that they hit me even though they have been doing it since I was two months old. I was five and I had just started kindergarten, the teachers were immediately concerned by my appearance. I was incredibly pale, skinny and didn’t even know what my own name was. I called myself idiot because that’s what they called me. The teacher took me somewhere where it was just me and her.

She had given me a bowl of cereal, my first ever breakfast and she watched in horror as I went through it like I had never been fed. She gave me another bowl just to be on the safe side. Then she went to her locker, she used to have a son my age and not my size but she kept his clothes. She had to help me get changed into these new clothes and she gasped at the bruises and scars that covered my skin. My bones were clearly visible and my stomach was affected by malnutrition. I looked like one of those kids you would see in a save the children advert made to help the African children.

The next thing she did was teach me what my name was, she told me I was very smart because I was the only one in the class who knew all their ABC’s and I was quite good with numbers and reading, I could easily count to a hundred and more. She asked me why I didn’t know that my name was Daniel, and then she started calling me Danny because Daniel brought me to tears. I told her that mommy and daddy never called me Daniel unless they were really mad and they never called me Danny, it usually was idiot.

She sent a letter home saying she was concerned with my safety and well-being. They never replied to the letter but they hit me over it. I had mentioned during the argument that it was very noticeable that something was wrong because I was the only child who didn’t know what their name was. I was also the skinniest and unhealthiest looking and they gave me a shower. This woman teacher became like a mom to me, she made sure that while I was under her care I got rest bite from the abuse and I was always in clean clothes and she gave me a shower once a week at least.

She also made sure I made it to breakfast club every morning and I had a good lunch so I could start putting weight on. The school nurse was also concerned about my health and it was there that I discovered my peanut allergy and she gave the teacher an Epi-pen to keep in my drawer. I told them I wasn’t eating at home so there was a very slim chance of me having an allergy attack at home. They were concerned but back then, there wasn’t really anything they could do because my parents manipulated the services into believing I was a liar and hid all evidence against my abuse even though the teachers had plenty.

The flashback finally ended with me coming home from kindergarten and mom slamming the door behind me. I screamed so loud once I was out of the flashback, it was so scary. George didn’t even need to come running into the room to calm me down, he was there already. Ava must have told him that I wasn’t with it. I looked to George with tears in my eyes and he just lifted me up carefully and held me close as I bawled my eyes out. Another thing of the whole PTSD thing I was suffering from, I had seemed to have mentally regressed slightly. I could be childlike at the flick of a switch, I hated it but they always supported me through it when it happened and kept the children entertained.

They didn’t need to see me like that even if they did help me a lot when I got upset. They always snuggle up to me when I was in the living room or the gaming room. Ava and Scarlett usually ended up in our bed with us in the morning and I didn’t mind that so much and while I am healing I take naps with Scarlett next to me. “Shh Danny, I’ve got you. It’s okay,” George tells me and I try and stop the tears, it takes me ten minutes and he is there whispering sweet nothings into my ear and rubbing soothing circles into my back.

He sat down with me once he knew I had stopped crying for now. I kissed him and he kissed back. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asks me. Usually I say no but I don’t think I’m going to die if I tell him the details of the latest flash back. “It started with the attack at the shop and then it moved to when I started kindergarten and how the teachers were concerned about me and my real first memory of all the abuse,” I tell him, holding back the tears this time. I need to toughen up a little; I can’t be bawling my eyes out all the time. George put his hands on my cheeks and rubbed them with his thumb.

“Aw babe, you know you can tell me anything. It doesn’t matter if you feel like it is a stupid thing. I love you Danny, you’re mine and nothing that can happen between us will change that,” he says and I manage to smile at him, a genuine heart-melting smile for the first time in three weeks and he grinned back straight away. “I know I just find sometimes it’s too hard to get the words out but if I can then I will. I love you to the moon and back and nothing is going to change that either,” I tell him then I rest my head on his shoulder and sigh.

“What’s up?” he asks me, I don’t move my head and his grip on me gets tighter. “I don’t know how I managed to get so lucky to be married to one of the most supportive guys I have ever met in my entire life,” I tell him, being honest and truthful. I was expecting divorce papers or for him to say he needed a break from me and my constant issue after issue. “Well, it was because I fell for the hottest teacher in my high school. I knew there was something up before you invited me to live with you and I was determined to help in a different way to the way that you helped me,” he tells me.

I get a slight blush when he called me hot. He always does this to me, one little compliment and my cheeks are red like tomatoes. I kiss him again for slightly longer than I did the a little earlier. “Jorel would like to know if you want to get out of the house for a little bit,” he tells me after a minute. So regardless of that flashback George would have come to see me. “I don’t think I’m ready to go out yet,” I tell him. The thought of going outside and having all the people staring at me scared me if I was going to be straight with people.

I want to take my daughters to the park and spend some quality time with them but I know that I am not quite ready to do that just yet. “That’s fine Danny; I wasn’t going to force you to come with me. I know you’re not ready to face people who are going to be staring at you and they know you from the newspapers,” Jorel tells me and I look at him with a little bit of shock then I buried my head into George’s shoulder. “What do you mean by newspapers Jorel?” I ask him, feeling more frightened than ever.

George was still rubbing calming circles on my back and I could feel him turn to look at Jorel, I couldn’t see his facial expression. I was too busy being a pussy and hiding. “Ahh, shit. I didn’t know that you didn’t know. The attack at the shop was published by the newspapers and broadcast a couple of weeks ago. Everyone knows, because the attack was so public compared with the school one. There were so many witnesses,” Jorel says and I could tell he felt sorry and he felt like he screwed up. I let a couple of tear out; I was going to ruin all of their careers.

“I’ve fucked up,” I say and George nearly dropped me from his lap in shock. “Danny, what the hell are you talking about?” they ask me at the same time. I lift my head so I am looking at the two of them. “The band, it’s ruined now and it’s all my fault. No one is going to want to see a band with a mentally fucked up guy in it who can’t even defend himself from his own parents who were high and drunk,” I tell them and they gasp. Another reason why I bottle stuff up, when I do say what is getting me down then they are shocked by what I say and they try and tell me it isn’t true.

Jorel grabs my laptop from the dresser and boots it up he sits down and I try and hide from them both. They are both mad at me, or so I think. George starts leaving a trail of kisses along my face and neck and makes sure I can’t hide. Jorel used his free hand to rub my shoulder while he was looking for the webpage he needed. He started with our Facebook page and showed me some of management’s official statements regarding the situation. The comments were all supportive minus the odd one or two hate comments. They said my talents were incredible and they could be patient while they wait for our next record and that I had their full support while I recover.

It was the same on my Instagram and any of the other posts which I was featured in. Everyone was super supportive and they were happy I was starting to get better but they all knew it was going to take some time. “You see Danny, people still love us. You are still supported so much; no one thinks you’re mentally messed up but you. Recovery from this sort of thing doesn’t happen overnight, we all know it is going to take time and patience and a whole lot of love and cuddles to get you to the light on the other side of the tunnel,” Jorel says and takes me from George to hug me as tightly as he dares.

“You’re a completely different guy on stage anyway Danny-bear,” George says and he takes me back for a cuddle. “Yeah you’re the hyper-active midget,” Jorel says and I just could stop myself from laughing. Normally I would argue back but thinking about it, I’m all over the place during a show. I can barely stay still with the amount of energy running through my veins. That and I am the shortest by an inch when I’m next to Jordon and it varies with the others. I can fit nicely under George's shoulder for crying out loud. I believed the fans though, there is one good thing inside of me and they help bring it out.

They were both smiling at me, even though I just had the strangest mood swing. I had just laughed for the first time since the assault and it wasn’t faked for once. I still can’t play video games because I can’t hold the controller while my arms are in casts. It is usually my go to when I get stressed out and upset. My back up was drawing but I can’t do that either. I can’t walk yet; I haven’t even attempted to walk with the casts on although I know it is possible. The guys carry me when I don’t want the chair and I wasn’t even sure I can walk.

That will be one thing I am going to have to relearn when I get out of casts. I know they want me in for physiotherapy but I’d rather do it with Jordon in the gym or someone else. Someone I can trust and the doctor respected that so he is going to send me home with the physio exercises when I get my casts off. Jordon or even Matt will make sure that I don’t go overboard with it or do myself more damage. I know I will have to take it slow and build up my strength like I have done a couple of times before.

I was still in George’s arms and on his lap when he decided he was going to get up and take me with him. “What are you doing?” I ask him, Jorel had also gotten up and was standing next to him. “I am taking you downstairs to feed you a bowl of ice cream and there will be no complaints about it,” George declares while Jorel pokes my sides to get giggles out of me. It works and I’m giggling a bit but I want to say something. “Yes sir,” I say and mock salute George while I had a break from giggling.

George just smiled and carried me down the stairs, it was uncomfortable but at least it didn’t hurt like before. I can’t wait for another 3 maybe 5 weeks when my casts come off, I’ll be able to feed myself and become independent again. It has been a challenge getting used to having someone else help me with things I usually do myself, but I am slowly getting there. I only need help until the casts come off and I don’t really mind George feeding me. Yeah, he misses sometimes when he gets distracted or he does it on purpose but he makes it feel like I can kind of do it myself. He’ll place his hand on mine and guide the casted arm to my mouth.

I know he is not going to do it this time. He places me on Dylan’s lap when he walks in because I was reluctant to be put down on my own chair. Dylan cuddles me and lets me rest my head on his shoulder. I watch George get one of my favourite flavours of ice cream out of the freezer and put some into a bowl. I think it was the caramel one, my other favourite is mint but I don’t think we have any of it. Jorel must have gone to see Jordon and the kiddos. He followed us down the stairs but not into the kitchen.

“Are you feeling any better now Danny?” Dylan asks me and I nod. “He might just be starting to recover mentally now, he has had the worst flashback I think he has ever experienced but they do say it gets worse before it gets better,” George tells him and then walks into the dining area of the kitchen with the bowl and sits next to Dylan but in a way that he is facing us so he can feed me the ice cream. He starts feeding me as Dylan thinks. “Yeah, you should be right on that one. If he starts smiling and laughing more then we are on to a winner,” Dylan says after a minute. I had been smiling more but not the heart-warming smile they all love.

I had only just started laughing today so I could consider this as an improvement in my mental health. George gave me another spoonful of ice cream and I was eating it. “Yeah, he laughed for the first time since the ordeal today and I saw that melting smile of his,” he says and my cheeks go red. I forgot how easy it was for him to make me blush and I know Dylan is proud of me. “See Dan, a step in the right direction,” he says and I smile at them both once I was done with the ice cream. This time George got the next spoonful and missed. I had a bit of ice cream on my nose now.

George decided he was going to kiss my nose as people walked in. “See I told you we weren’t the only ones who did this, George will be eating the ice cream off him when the casts come off,” Jordon says and I jump, god damn it Jordon. I wanted to hide but I couldn’t so Dylan rubbed my arm. Dylan along with Jorel and George know how I feel about my body and I know Jorel and Jordon eat off each other all the time. “Dude, I told you how Danny feels about the way his body. That won’t happen,” Jorel says, putting his hand on his lover’s chest for a moment so they had eye contact.

Jordon looks to me and I could see the guilt in his eyes. I hated when that happened, I know I am extremely body conscious but I wasn’t expecting Jordon to know this so I didn’t really get upset about the comment. “Well, you never know. It could happen one day,” I tell them and I laugh at George’s reaction and Dylan can’t help but join in with me. George recovered once he knew I was taking the piss. “Well that may or not be true, but I shouldn’t have said that. I know how body-conscious you are and I am sorry,” Jordon says and walks over to us.

He lifts me up and hugs me. I hug him back so he knows I accept his apology even if we claim we don’t do it and he didn’t even need to do it in the first place. He puts me down and Dylan hugs me, then George goes back to feeding me ice cream. There are only about two maybe three mouthfuls left. It won’t take me long to finish this off then we can do something relaxing or I could spend some time with Scarlett and the other children. Scarlett always snuggles up to me when we are either in the gaming room or the living room. She isn’t keen on snuggling me when I am in bed because that is the time I am most likely to be in pain.

Speaking of which I could feel the pain creeping up as the medication wears off, it has been about four hours since I last took the painkillers I was prescribed back at the hospital. It was either this pill or taking both Tylenol and another pain medication. I’d rather take none but the pain would be unbearable so one is going to have to do for now. Jorel came over with a glass of water and the pill. I had finished the ice cream so I took the pill and then downed some water. “Thanks Jorel,” I tell him, smiling. My smiles are becoming more genuine now.

“You’re welcome Danny, I knew it was going to be time to take it again so taking it just after eating will help,” he says and I nod. Dylan lifts me up as he stands and he takes me to the game room where the kiddos are playing a game on the X-box. Scarlett’s face lit up when she saw me and Ava was happy. It took Drake and Talia a little longer since they were the ones playing the game but they enjoyed me being around. Ava and Scarlett run over to be on either side of me as Dylan puts me down on the sofa and he walks out. I know someone else will join us in a minute.

“Feeling any better now daddy?” Ava asks when I wrap my arms around them and bring them close to me. “Yeah, I’m feeling a lot better now Ava,” I tell her then I kiss the tops of their heads. Scarlett seems to be talking less than she was before I was hurt but I guess it’s harder for her to understand what has being going on recently. She is very much attached to my hip most days and I seem to be the only one to get the most words out of her. I do have to take into consideration that she is one and she doesn’t want to spend much time with her uncles and talk to them.

All of a sudden Scarlett just starts crying, full on little sobs and everyone just stops what they are doing. Drake, Talia and Ava are very concerned about her and I wanted to comfort her so bad, but I can’t lift her up yet and the casts would make it very difficult for her to get proper comfort from me. George lifts her up as he runs over to us which makes her cry more and then he puts her on my lap and I attempt to draw circles on her back with my fingers. It didn’t work at first but as I managed to do it and start telling her everything was okay she started calming down.

After about ten minutes of her heart-breaking cries, Drake and I finally calmed her down. Drake was helping with saying nice things and had gotten Scarlett’s favourite stuffed animal to cuddle. Both George and I were worried, we wanted to know why she was crying but we know she was having issues saying sentences. “What’s the matter baby bird?” I ask her once the crying stopped. She was sniffling a bit but I had her attention. “Daddy got owies,” she says, pointing to my casts on my arms and then the ones on my legs.

She wanted to say more but she probably didn’t know what to say. “Aw baby, daddy is okay. These don’t even hurt most of the time,” I tell her; I wasn’t sure what else to say either. I’ve never really had a child cry at the injuries I had. “Why don’t we help you draw a picture on Uncle Danny’s cast?” Talia suggests and I nod. I know there is not going to be any glitter or feathers or glue involved in this. Talia had gotten a set of sharpies off me for her birthday recently and I knew she wanted to use them.

The band has already signed my casts while I was in the coma so I put pictures of them on Instagram. I did take the piss a little bit and said Omg my favourite band signed my casts and the fans found it funny. Now it has to be the children’s turn, the casts on my legs were white and started from my toes to halfway up my thigh. It means that my legs are kinda stuck in a certain position but I didn’t mind since I can’t sleep on my back that often anyway. “Kitty,” Scarlett says which I understood as she wanted to draw a kitty on my cast or get Talia to do it for her. “Sure Scarlett, daddy can have a kitty on his leg,” Ava says and I smile at them.

Talia dashes off to get her sharpie set and comes back with a grin on her face. “This is as close as you’re getting to drawing on me okay?” I tell her and she laughs. “Okay Uncle Danny,” she replies and I one arm hug her. “I bet you’ve been dying to use these since I got them for you,” I tell her and Drake nods. “She hasn’t really touched them since she opened it,” he says and I look to Talia. She looks away and I raise an eyebrow at her. My hair is now nice and short and slightly shaved on one side. I liked it though; something different than my normal quiffs and I was beginning to revert back to the emo phase. If my hair was longer on one side I could pull off a blonde Skrillex.

“I just didn’t know what to use them with or what to draw with them,” she admits and I smile at her. “I’m sure anything you make is great Talia,” I reply and she grins and gets to work on the purple kitty that was going to be on my left thigh. I knew George was recording this and I just ignored him, I was going to enjoy interacting with my niece, nephew and daughters and then worry about what is going on the internet later. I have got to admit that the eight-year old was already developing her artistic skills and the kitty looked really good.

“What do you want to draw Ava?” I ask, she is getting good at drawing her shapes and she had nailed drawing a little heart. It did help that I told her to draw a V then add a 3 on top of it so they joined together. “Can I draw a red heart daddy?” she asks me and Talia hands her the red sharpie. I was proud of Talia, I know she treasures these pens and I got told she was very reluctant to hand them to anyone else. “Of course you can,” I tell her. She decides to draw this on my right thigh; it won’t be on my skin but the casts. Talia was writing Scarlett’s name underneath the drawing of the kitty.

The only thing I knew Ava needed some work on was writing her name but it already looked good when she attempts to do it on paper. The more practice she does the better she’ll get, she draws the love heart and then fills it in and writes her name underneath it. “Drake, what do you plan on drawing on me?” I ask him and he puts his finger on his chin and taps it. I smiled; Jorel does that when he is thinking about something too. “I am gonna draw a lion,” he says after a minute and I roll my eyes.

I am always put with lions after the song came out, I don’t mind it but at the moment everywhere I go there are lions or I get handed lion stuffed animals. He laughs at this but Talia pouts. It takes me a moment to realise she wanted to draw a lion on me too. “Talia, do you know how to draw my American tragedy mask?” I ask her. All she needs to do is the gold with the black cross over my left eye. It was something Hollywood undead related and she could use the gold sharpie which she regards as the most special to her. Her eyes light up and she nods and I watch her get to work.

The two older children take more time with their drawings as theirs were slightly more complicated and they wanted to add more detail to them. George grabbed the black pen and drew an outline on Ava’s heart drawing and did the details on the kitty which Talia missed out. “Do you want to draw something while everyone else is?” I ask him and he shakes his head. He gets up and walks to the coffee table. He grabs something from the drawer underneath and walks back over to me. “I was planning on giving you this later but since we are doing drawings and stuff I thought I might as well give it to you now,” he says.

I wonder what he is talking about. He reveals what he was hiding behind his back. It was a present, perfectly wrapped with a bow. He hands it to me where the tape was easily reachable and I managed to open it after a couple of minutes and take the paper off. Ava had to help me turn the photo frame over and once I saw it I gasped. He had drawn his favourite family photo of ours in incredible detail and it was signed the date of the attack, he must have been dreading giving it to me because of that.

“George, this is amazing. I love it, thank you,” I tell him and I chuckled as he sighed in relief. He must have been nervous about my reaction. He hugs me and I kiss his cheek. I didn’t want to kiss him on the lips in front of the children; we’d most likely end up making out. “I’m glad you like it Danny. You’re welcome,” he replies and I smile. He sends me a picture of it on my phone and helped me post a picture of it on Instagram where I tell the fans how much I love the drawing he did for me. Instantly we get comments saying how good the drawing is and how much of a cute couple we are.

“All my artists are good at drawing,” I say so the children knew I liked what they did and they got a bit of praise too. They have been so good since I came here from the hospital. I always get at least one hug from each of them and Drake practises his reading with me and Talia asks for homework help sometimes. It gave me something to do and it also provided a distraction for when I was about to lose my mind from going stir crazy. Today was a Wednesday so the older two had been to school today. I smiled once I saw the finished drawings. Drake had also written that his Uncle Danny was awesome because he knows how to get the good grades at school. I guess being a teacher for all grades does have its fair share of advantages.

“Uncle Danny, can you help me with my homework?” Talia asks, she had written that her Uncle Danny was the best because he is always there to help her when she needed it. “Sure, what do you have to do this time?” I ask her and she gets her homework book. She had to write something about what she does at home with her family, something I found strange but sometimes she had to write things about what she ate during the day. Anything is possible; they might want to talk about family structures.

“Okay so tell me what you have done since you have gotten home from school today,” I tell her. She thinks about it because I am guessing she was a bit busy. “I hugged my papa and dad made me some snacks,” she says, I smile at the eight-year old, the eldest of all the children since Drake is only six and Ava is now four, she was three when we adopted her and Scarlett is still one. Talia wrote down what she had just told me then I asked her what happened next. “I played with Scarlett and Ava, my cousins,” she tells me and I nod. I loved how she was an older sister figure for the girls and she always found some time to play with them and to include them in the games she wanted to play with her brother. She wrote that down too and I helped her spell cousins.

“Okay so what happened up to now? We can fill out the rest later,” I tell her and she smiles. “I played some video games with my little brother. Then I got my sharpie pens and we all drew pictures on Uncle Danny’s cast and I hugged him,” she says. I raised my eyebrow. She hasn’t hugged me yet, why was she saying that. She wrote all of that down in her book and then she put it down and surprised me with the hug. “Ah, that’s the hug you were talking about,” I tell her while hugging her back and she giggles. That’s all she could write for now, well I suppose she could write that she had dinner and then she played with her parents a little bit and then I read her a bedtime story but I wasn’t sure we were going to do that yet.

I helped Drake with his reading task, they think he is Dyslexic because of how much he struggles reading but not all six year olds can read at this point. I help him anyway just so he improves, he doesn’t need too much help now but he likes reading to me. Matt came in so he could fill out the report for me, we just needed to write down what book was read, how far he read and which words he has problems with. Drake did amazingly well with the story he picked out. He picked out Little Wolf and Smellybreff, Badness for beginners.

He did have issues with the word Smellybreff at first but I told him how to say it and he aced it. He struggled with the nursery rhyme “Never Say Thank You” but it was written in handwriting he couldn’t understand so I read it for him. He did well with most of the words like mended and copying the drill noises. He struggled with Knickerbocker but he hasn’t seen that word before. You’d have to read the story to understand what is going on in it. He also didn’t know the word hushaby, when it was written down but once I said it he was fine.

Basically that story was about a family of wolves and the parents were known for being bad. They wanted their two children, Little Wolf and Smellybreff to grow up and be the same. The oldest cub, Little Wolf wasn’t like his little brother and he tended to be good when he was supposed to be bad. The youngest had no problems when they were taken out to a café and caused the most damage and used his bratty screaming tendencies to his advantage. The parents did regret taking their cubs out in the end after they got hurt from what they taught the cubs to do on the bridge. Then Little Wolf sung them a lullaby while his little brother dangled a worm over his mouth.

It was a funny little story and I know Drake has made mud pies outside before but it never really rains enough for him to do it often. No one trips on them though, that would be funny to watch but not so funny to be involved in. I don’t think he will want to copy a lot of the things he has read about in this story; they are just silly things that could land him in a lot of trouble. He gave me a hug once we were done and I smiled and hugged him back. “I love you Uncle Danny, I’m glad you’re not in hospital anymore,” he tells me and I hug him again a little bit tighter. “I love you too Drake and I’m definitely glad I’m not in the hospital anymore,” I reply.

Talia had taken her sharpies and put them away and the girls followed her so they could have a tea party with teddy bears I’m guessing. George was gone too so I am guessing he was bribed into playing along and wearing a headband or something. This just means I get some one on one time with Drake which I don’t mind. He has been desperate to show me this new video game he has been playing for a little while and now that it was just the two of us he could do it. “Dad got this for me on Talia’s birthday as a token present,” he told me as the game loads up on the X-box. I think it was a multiplayer optional one.

I can’t wait for our one on one gaming sessions to start back up again. I can’t play with casts because the grip on the controller is basically non-existent and I kept dropping it when I tried. It upset Drake at first, then I pointed out he could become better at the new games before I got a chance to try them out so he could actually beat me without me letting him win. He seemed happier when I told him that. He knows I am the gaming champion out of the adults but when I moved out and had my own place I had a lot of free time to practise. Evenings and weekends when I wasn’t busy with Lorene Drive were gaming nights and days when I didn’t have school or college work to do first.

The lyrics George had written for me during that lyric task I did way back when I first asked him to move in became his lyrics for the song One More Bottle on our latest album Notes from the Underground. When I had brought the copy of those lyrics to the table during one of the earlier meetings it surprised George that I kept a clean copy and that I was going to bring them up at some point for a song idea. Everyone obviously agreed with me and liked them so it became his verse for the song.

Drake was showing me the game he was playing and I was trying to stay awake during it but I had suddenly become really tired and my eyes kept closing without my permission. “Uncle Danny, are you feeling okay?” he asks me as Jorel walks in. “Yeah, I’m fine,” I tell him and Jorel just shakes his head at me. “You’re falling asleep dude, I think this is the longest you have stayed awake actually,” he tells me and I smile. He sees the new drawings on my leg casts and hugs his son. “Uncle Danny doesn’t stay awake long?” Drake asks, confused. Jorel sits next to me and I rest my head on his shoulder.

“You know what I told you happened to him and why he kept sleeping when you saw him in hospital?” he asks his son who nods, but he still didn’t quite understand where Jorel was going with this. “When you get hurt really bad, your body needs a lot of energy to make the soldiers work to get it better; you don’t have a lot of the energy to do it so you take a lot of naps. That’s all Danny will do, we can let him have a little nap before dinner,” Jorel says and I think Drake understood that. He comes and cuddles me.

“Sorry bud, I am interesting in your new game, I’m just a bit tired,” I tell him and he smiles. “That’s okay, you can have a nap now so you won’t be tired and I might be able to show you again later,” he says and I smile. Jorel helps me lie down so I was comfortable and Drake snuggled up next to me. I don’t think he was going to nap with me because he had his controller and his back was against my torso. Also soldiers is the word we used to explain what the white blood cells do and anything else that works to help the body if bones are broken.

I really couldn’t keep my eyes open anymore and I did fall asleep with my arms around Drake in a way that wouldn’t affect him playing his game and Jorel had given me a blanket in case I got cold while I slept. I know he is going to stay and keep an eye on me in case I had a nightmare since Drake was going to be absorbed in his video game for the hour or so I was going to sleep while dinner was being made. The girls will be entertained with George for that length of time as well but Scarlett might get a little jealous Drake has had this snuggle time with me.

I woke up two hours later and felt much better. There was still half an hour before dinner was ready so I let Drake properly show me the game he tried to show me earlier. Jorel was grinning at how close I had gotten to all the children since he was the one who said I’d be a great influential person by the time it came to our girl’s first Christmas with us. It was also one of the rare times which I slept without having a nightmare or a night terror. It was a surprisingly dreamless sleep which I guess is another sign of me getting better and getting over the whole ordeal.

Drake was so happy he could teach me something that I didn’t know before. I was going to learn how to play and probably how to beat him in this pretty quickly but he didn’t need to know that right now. It doesn’t take me long to work out how to play once I get into a gaming session. I played a game called Paladins once and on my first time playing it I did quite well and helped my team to victory. Maybe I could get Drake into that game soon; I’d have to be out of the casts first. Then we could join up in teams and play together to help the team win which would be awesome.

Jorel lifts me up when it’s time for dinner. We have a massive dining table to fit everyone on it and we sit with our little families. George and I sit on one end with Ava and Scarlett. Jorel and Jordon sit on the other end with Drake and Talia. Then Matt and Dylan sit between us and their girlfriends would sit next to them if they came over. They currently don’t have girlfriends and that was partially my fault. When I was in a coma they wanted to spend time either by my side or looking after the two girls while George stayed at my side 24/7. Their girlfriends didn’t like that so they dumped them.

We decided to do the bedtime story in the living room because they all wanted me to read one to them and it would be easier for me because it is difficult right now to move from room to room with ease. I also helped Talia finish her homework and we read a story together. I let the older two help and Ava wanted to attempt some words. Scarlett was just happy to snuggle up to me and fall asleep on me. She never usually makes it to the end of the story but I love it when she sleeps on me.

George carries Scarlett up to her bed and Ava because I knew Ava was going to fall asleep when she gets carried up and she was dozing off on me. Drake and Talia linger a little while because they wanted some more time with me since I am not around that often and I was doing pretty alright mentally. I love spending time with them; they bring joy to my friends and everyone around them. I love them and I know they love me like I am their uncle. Jorel sends them up to bed because they have school in the morning and they were not so happy on that.

Then we spend some time together as a band and brothers, this is the first time I have felt relatively okay so I was going to enjoy my life and relax. My parents are back behind bars with little chance of escaping now since they are in the highest level of security possible. Matt smiled at me and I smiled back straight away. “I’m glad you feel at least a little bit better today Danny,” he tells me and they all smile. “Well, I have the best support group a guy could ever need so I am bound to improve a little bit,” I tell him.

We did a movie night which always ends in me falling asleep. No one would mind because this is the most time I have spent with them since I came out of hospital. George was on my left and Dylan was on my right, both had one arm around me and I felt safe and comfortable. “I love you little lion,” was the last thing I heard George say to me before I fell asleep.


	18. G.P.O.V

Danny has fallen into a deep depression and he is trying to hide it from me and the rest of the household but I know he is. I hear him cry at night from night terrors and the flashback he has makes him cry now. This PTSD has gone out of control and I want to help Danny out with it. He won't talk to me about it and he doesn't know that I know he is depressed. Danny was currently snuggled up to me in bed since I woke up to him crying at 3 this morning and I convinced him to snuggle up to me and settle down.

I didn't want him to wake up just yet, it is only six am and he doesn't have to get up at all today since we are on a break from work while he was recovering. Notes from the Underground is doing well and fans were quite understanding in the fact that we can't tour at the moment with Danny needing some time to recover from his injuries. His arm casts have come off so he has started to travel around the house in the wheelchair and the casts will come off his legs in two more weeks. Then we can help him learn to walk again

He loved having the arm casts off, he has always and I mean always been independent. He has had an arm cast around us before. He hated that too, having to ask us to help him write the lessons up on the board. He'd never ask Miss Tripp to help him at all, he was always going to dread her coming in when he was feeling even the slightest bit down because she would mother hen him to death even if we were watching. She made it obvious Danny was her favourite and kind of treated him like he was her child even though he clearly wasn't.

Scarlett was getting better now; she was back to her little talkative self once the arm casts came off Danny. She is still very much clingy to him and whenever he is in the room she'd rather go to him and only him. We didn't mind since Scarlett is a Danny's girl and she does help distract Danny from his injuries. Ava had gotten closer to the both of us as well as she knew how easy it is to lose people you love even if she doesn't fully understand what happened to Danny. If Danny is napping in the living room the girls will join in. I think part of Danny wants to go back to our house; he isn't so keen on all these people around and wanting to help him when he wants to do things on his own.

Jorel is the one of the few who understands how Danny feels and lets him have a good attempt on his own before deciding whether intervention would be a good idea or not. The other person apart from me who does this is Jordon but I think it's because he sees his boyfriend do it so he thinks he should do the same. I turn the TV on and Danny doesn't stir so he must be out of it after that nightmare he had this morning. I don't want to go back to sleep just yet, watching Danny at a peaceful state is relaxing for me. I worry about him a lot and I don't want to see him depressed anymore.

Scarlett had walked into the room and crawled onto the bed and lay down on top of Danny and snuggled him. "Good morning Scarlett," I tell her. She looks at me and smiles. "Morning papa," she replies and soon after she falls asleep on top of Danny and his arms went around her naturally. He was still fast asleep but his paternal instincts were really strong which is good. His parents would never be like that with him and he knows it. A reason why I kind a little upset when he doubts himself as a parent, he has done amazingly well so far with our girls and he knows it and everyone else knows it.

I need to talk to Jorel today, I need to see when it will be possible to go back to our house and see how that will affect Danny's recovery. I am starting to feel the same way I did before we left this house the first time and that is not good. We love these guys like they are our older brothers but I feel like maybe it is time we went back to our own house for a while and saw them on a less daily basis then we do right now. Jorel will always let me talk to him and listen to me without trying to interrupt. We know the guys have the best intentions for us but we have our own ideas on what is best for us and right now I feel like going back home is better.

I waited an hour before deciding that two of my loves would be fine on their own to sleep for a little longer while I go and talk to Jorel. I walk down to the kitchen and see that Jorel was there on his own and there was breakfast out on the table. "Morning George," he tells me and I sit down next to him. "Good morning Jorel," I tell him and I make myself some cereal. He looks to see if Danny was going to be quick to follow me in but he didn't. "Danny's still sleeping because he had a nightmare last night and I managed to settle him down," I tell Jorel who smiles. He knew something was up with the two of us just like we did last time.

"What's wrong George?" he asks me once I finish eating my breakfast. I let out a little sigh. "I think it is time that Danny and I went back home, I mean of course we aren't ungrateful to all the love and support you have given us but I don't know if it's best for us to stay here for the rest of Danny's recovery," I explain, feeling like I had butchered it up but Jorel was listening to me and I think he was understanding where I was coming from. I was going to mention the depression that Danny has fallen into and how bad his PTSD has become. "I understand if you want me to help you get him settled back into your house either today or tomorrow then that is fine. I know Danny isn't feeling the best with PTSD at the moment so anything we can do to help is fine," He tells me and I smile.

"Yeah I feel like he's PTSD has become worse recently and he has become depressed recently as well. When he wakes up we could ask him what he thinks about it but he would be eager to go home today," I tell Jorel who smiles. "Well I am sure that can be arranged, I might see if he wouldn't mind me staying for at least a couple of days just so you can have peace mind with the little ones. I also feel like maybe tomorrow or the day after you could take him out on a date day so you two can strengthen your love since times have been tough," he tells me and I smile this time. "Yeah I think Danny still loves you like a brother so he wouldn't mind you staying over for a couple of days or something," I tell him.

I was going to say that Danny was finding the attention on him to be too much when Jordon walked in with Danny behind him in his chair with Scarlett happily sitting on his lap. Jorel and Jordon share a sweet kiss and then Danny comes up to me so we could do the same. I love this man so much and the news we have for him might just make his day. "Babe, I think it's time we let Danny and George take their little ones home," Jorel says and Danny had made himself and Scarlett breakfast when this news broke and he nearly dropped his spoon. Scarlett was busy eating her breakfast and didn't really understand what was going on.

"If you honestly thing it is fine for him then sure he can go back home. I bet he is sick of us right now," Jordon says with a little smile at Danny. "I'm not sick of you guys, I just feel like I will feel better at home and I want to try and be independent again, you know what I am like," Danny replies and I can't help but kiss his cheek. "I know bud; if you want I'll stay with you for a couple of days and keep an eye on the little ones for you. Maybe you can spend some one on one time with George," Jorel tells Danny who smiles at him. I think Danny was going to agree with Jorel on the staying because they are close and he isn't trying to stop Danny from regaining his independence.

"I wouldn't mind that, we've not really had a date day so that would be cool to do," Danny says and the smile on his face wasn't forced or fake, he was genuinely happy for once and that made happiness bubble up inside me. I am going to make tomorrows date day be amazing for him and he was not going to forget about it for a long while to come. Scarlett took her spoon out of her mouth and showed me that she had it and then dug into her cereal; she is so like her daddy in that way. When Danny has food he will focus more on eating it then a conversation around him. Since Scarlett is a toddler she would show me what she could do and she was proud of herself.

We didn't really bring many things of ours over to the band house since we had left some clothes and things from when we lived here it was just more of the girl's stuff that we would need to pack unless we decide to leave them here. We have plenty of things at home for everyone so we can just leave them here in case we need to stay over. I talk about this to Danny and he agrees but lets the girls take their favourite toys home with them. Scarlett was given a lion stuffed animal from Matt when I stayed with Danny in the hospital and Ava was given a butterfly stuffed animal from Matt who kept both girls calm throughout the whole ordeal. Danny made sure to make Matt know that he was grateful for his help with the girls.

We did hug the guys and thank them for their support during the whole ordeal with Danny's parents and we will come and visit them but they understood that Danny just wanted to be in his house. I had suddenly got an idea just as we were leaving the house which I thought would be perfect for him. Danny has always loved dogs and I have been speaking with someone who trains dogs for people who need them for various services. I explained Danny's situation to the lady and she told me that Danny would benefit from an emotional support or service dog. I managed to talk to Danny one night about dogs and what breeds he liked and he told me he loves Red English Bulldogs.

I contacted the lady and she told me there was a little male red English bulldog which had been trained and could be perfect for my little guy. Today was going to be their chance to meet and then if the lady is happy then we can take him home and go to the pet store with our girls to buy everything that we need. Jorel is still coming with us and Danny smiled, we would have invited Jordon too but he said it would be better for Danny if there weren't a lot of people around him while he tries to recover completely. Jordon did say that when I take Danny on the date day he will come over and spoil our girls for us and bring Talia and Drake with them. I had told no one about my plans to get Danny a service dog so this will be a complete surprise for everyone and I know Danny will love it.

"Danny I know you might not be in the best of moods right now about going out in the public but where I am going to take you is going to be a nice little surprise," I explain and Jorel looked at me with one eyebrow raised. I was not doing the date day today and he knows that. I drive to the service dog adoption place and Danny doesn't notice where we are just yet. Oh he is going to love this I feel it. "Jorel, can you stay with the little ones in the car while I do this?" I ask and Danny's head tilts to the side which I try hard not to coo at because of how adorable he is. "Sure, don't worry about it," he replies and I help Danny get into his wheelchair and I let him follow me into the building.

"George, what are we doing here?" he asks me and I smile. "It's a little surprise my boo, don't worry," I tell him and his curiosity grows. I walk up to the reception desk and talk to the lady at the desk. I told her about Danny and the little bulldog he has been paired with and they were going to meet for the first time today. Danny was looking around and testing out his skills in his little wheelchair and I could see him trying to figure out why we could possibly be here of all places when I told him we are going home today. We need to go to Costco and target anyway because we have nothing in the house food wise or essentials so we needed to get that. We also need essentials for the new pet even if we don't get him today.

The woman who I was talking to came out with a smile on her face and it widened when she saw me and Danny. I got his attention since he was off in fairy land. He came over to me and he just looked so confused. "Hey, you must be George Murillo and this charming young man must be Danny Murillo?" she says as she shakes my hand and then shakes Danny's hand and he nods. "Yeah, this is going to be a complete surprise for him since I've been planning this for a while and not telling him," I explain and she smiles. Even she knew just from looking at my husband that she was going to help him so much and he would love the surprise.

"Okay then, if you two lovely gentlemen would like to follow me then I can reveal the lovely surprise," she says. As she knows Danny is currently wheelchair bound she holds open the doors and waits for him to come through the doors before we continue and she makes sure that he is keeping up with everyone and he doesn't get lost. Danny saw pictures of dogs around and he was kind of trying to put two and two together. It still didn't click that we were in an adoption type place yet and I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he meets little pup for the first time. We went all the way down the corridor and into a room which will be where there puppy will be brought to meet Danny.

I was so excited for him but I kept calm for his sake. I didn't want him to get nervous or upset when the whole point of this is to make him happy. The lady led us to the little meeting area and then left me to explain to Danny what was going on and she was going to get our new little one. Since I told her how bad his PTSD currently is he would benefit from the little companion sooner than other people she has on her current waiting list. I was being honest about how bad it was and I know people are reluctant to tell people what's really going on. When she left us Danny looked at me and his head was once again titled to the side in the cute way which I love.

"Danny, I know you haven't been feeling the best recently but I would like to treat you with something else. I've been talking to the lady for a couple of weeks now and I believe it would be helpful to you with your recovery that I got you a little dog which has been trained as a service dog and an emotional support," I explain to him and he just looks at me in awe. I know he is a dog person and we've been talking about getting a puppy or a dog for a long while now. I can't wait until she brings the little dog out to us for the first time. He seems to be happy today and a little bit excited. "George, you've done so much for me and I don't know how I am going to repay you," he replies and I smile at him.

"You don't have to do anything my love, I feel like all of the things I buy you are my way of repaying you for the time that I have spent in your apartment rent free and without having to pay for utilities. You saved me and now it's my turn to save you because at the end of the day I love you and you deserve to be spoiled for once," I tell him. The lady came in after I gave Danny a sweet kiss and hugged him. I lifted him out of his wheelchair for a little minute and he snuggled right into me and I felt like he enjoyed the hug. The lady that had been so helpful considering our situation and the short notice she would have been given. I am sure it doesn't really happen this quickly but for Danny's sake I am happy that it is.

The little red English bulldog is on a lead and instantly knew who they would be helping out and tried to face over to Danny straight away. Danny realised the breed of the dog we are giving him and he got a massive grin on his face and looked so overjoyed. I got my phone out and decided to record a video to send to the guys later and maybe post part of it on Instagram for the fans. "So Danny, meet Louie, a red English bulldog and he will now be your companion hopefully for life. He already loves you it looks like," she says and Danny smiles. It was the first time I saw a genuine grin from him and I knew that this was the best decision that I could make for him. I smiled as she commanded Louie to calm down and then let him off the lead so Danny can meet his new dog.

Louie didn't hesitate in walking over to us and sniffing me first before carefully jumping onto Danny's lap and sniffing him. He then stood up on his hind legs and licked Danny's face. I can tell that they will get along great and they will be inseparable. Danny could not stop smiling and I felt the happiness bubble up inside because Danny was really happy for once. "Do you like him bud?" I ask him focusing the camera on him and his new pup as he gives him attention for the first time. He looks up to me and I could have melted at the adorableness which is my husband. "I love him George, you are amazing," he tells me and I can't help but point the camera to the lady who was really happy and smiling.

"This amazing lady helped us out and I can't thank you enough," I tell her and Danny quickly says thank you but Louie starts licking him again. I ended the video and hugged her. I gave her a donation fee so that another person could be helped with a service dog since she didn't really want me to pay for Louie. I do believe that our fame has something to do with that but I am not about to complain at all. Danny will love Louie and it is so cute, I think the girls will love him too. "Quick question, will Louie be okay with two small children?" I ask her; because that was one thing I needed to know before I walked out of the center with Danny. "He will be fine with little ones, his main focus would probably be more on Danny but if they are all snuggling then he will sniff them and maybe lick them. Overall they should get on," she tells me.

I hope Danny doesn't mind too much that we are going to Costco and target next. He could always fall asleep in the chair which wouldn't bother me if he needed to nap. He is using a lot of energy to heal so it leaves him tired most of the time. He manages to stay awake for most of the day and he only needs to nap once or twice during the day which is an improvement from when he first got home. The lady put a jacket on Louie to let people know that he is a service dog. He won't be a service dog forever but when he needs it then he will be wearing it whenever we are in public. I think it's a general rule that service dogs shouldn't really be pet by strangers in case they distract him from his job and it could end badly for Danny.

I took the pair to the car once we finish sorting the final little details out and fill out the rest of the paperwork he needs to do to make Louie his pup. Jorel saw the puppy and smiled. Louie jumped back onto Danny's lap once he was settled into the car. Scarlett was out for the count in her seat and Ava was telling Jorel a story and he was listening to every word that she was saying. "Hey guys," I tell them and Danny smiles. He was seriously the happiest little guy right now and that made me so good and fuzzy inside. "You got a pup to help with the recovery Dan?" Jorel asks him and he nods. "I have a video from when they got introduced, it was the sweetest thing ever," I tell him and we head to Costco.

Danny was a little sleepy but he didn't fall asleep during the car ride to the store. He was totally in love with Louie and that made my day. I was low key nervous that I was going to screw this up with getting Danny a service dog and he was going to be so mad at me. It is not like that at all and I couldn't be happier with our new addition to the family. I helped him back into the wheelchair and put the lead on Louie so that if he did decide to jump off Danny's lap then he would not run away from us and get lost. He seemed to love being on Danny's lap and didn't seem like he wanted to move from Danny even though he could be walking next to Danny's wheelchair and Danny would still have his lead.

Scarlett and Ava came along with us and Jorel helped me control the kiddos who were excited to be out of the house and in the store with the new dog. I will need to attempt to explain to Ava why we got Louie for Danny and how they can love him but he would be giving more attention to Danny for a while. I hope if I explain it to Ava then she can help me explain it to her little sister and they will be fine with that. Jorel gave Louie a little pat and got a lick in return and since Danny was getting comfort and his PTSD and depression should start improving now Jorel was pushing his chair around. We did get some strange looks from people who walked past but we didn't really care because we are a family just doing the weekly shop.

Two hours later Jorel was setting up the guest bedroom for himself and Danny was taking a nap in our bed with Louie lying next to him and keeping him company while I made Scarlett take her proper nap then explain to Ava why we have the little dog in our house. "Papa, why does daddy have a doggy now?" Ava asks me when we sit in the living room together. I made sure that I was facing her and I was only going to say things that she would understand. "Well, when daddy went to hospital after those mean people he told you hurt him he's been really upset and he's been having a few nightmares. The lady I spoke to told me that the doggy would help daddy and make him feel better," I told her.

I did tell her Louie is the family doggy and that they could pet him when he comes up to them and he would come and snuggle them if they cuddle daddy but until daddy's better then Louie would mostly be staying by his side. I went to check on them and Louie was snuggled into Danny's side but his eyes were open and he looked at me. I got a bunch of pics of the two of them so I could update the fans on how Danny is doing and how close we could be to another tour or even another album. We have hinted that we have started writing our fourth album but that's all really since we can't tour until Danny is out of the casts and he can walk again confidently. They have been incredibly supportive and patient the entire time and we couldn't ask for better fans.

Johnny3tearsofficial: Hey guys, little update on @danny_rose_murillo for you. He is now free of the casts on his arms and we think we can get the other casts removed in a couple more weeks and then start the 6 weeks of physio he needs to help him get back to strength and walking again. Today we decided to get little Louie to help with the physiological issues which comes with how he was raised and the whole incident. I have the cutest video of their first meet which I might post later.

I got a lot of comments and likes straight away and then I posted the video of them meeting which they adored. Even the other guys posted little comments on how cute Danny looked with the pup and how happy he was during the whole video and they were glad he is getting better and he is happy to be home. Matt was even surprised that I had found a trained dog which was Danny's favourite breed. I look up from my phone to see Danny was stirring a little bit and looked like he was going into a nightmare but Louie stood up and nuzzled Danny's neck and licked him a couple of times and he was calm again. I gave Louie a pat and a little treat since he was being very good.

I went to get the girls snacks when I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. I turn around to hug them back and it was a sleepy, half-awake Danny who was standing for the first time in his casts with Jorel behind him giving him support. "Hello sleepy head, did you sleep good?" I ask him and he smiles. "Yeah, I think Louie is helping with the nightmares already, I didn't have one this time," he tells me and I hug him, taking some of the weight of Jorel. "Well, that's great and I am loving this whole standing thing. Maybe we can train you for the last couple of weeks to get used to standing," I tell him and he smiles again. The more genuine smiles I see the better.

I have an idea for later considering Danny is still shorter than me. It was going to be a cutesy couple idea and my feet maybe aching like mad by the end of it but I feel like it will be all worth it just to get this dudes face to light up and to have him smile more. Jorel said he would cook us dinner today while Danny was spending some time with Louie and getting a good bond with him and I was spending time playing with the girls. Danny was on the comfy chair in the living room and not his wheelchair but it was nearby in case he needed to get to somewhere else and we were busy. Louie is trained to open doors so I put the little ropes with the tennis balls attached around the ground floor so Louie can help with his independence.

Jorel came through with cans of Dr Pepper and gave one to Danny who was so happy that he could open these on his own now. Louie loved the attention Danny had been giving him until he decided to take a drink break. Louie was happy just to watch his new owner for now and I looked at them from time to time so I could see how happy I had managed to make him with our actions today. I had a slight bit of doubt in my mind whether he would accept the service dog or not but all that doubt is gone now that I know he loves little Louie. Scarlett did go over to Danny for a snuggle and wasn't too keen on Louie and first but she is starting to warm up to him now.

It might take some time for Scarlett to get used to having a dog in the house and Ava will take less time. Scarlett has probably never seen a dog before so she would be a little bit scared. I was proud of Louie for being so gentle with Scarlett and didn't scare her too much with his actions. Scarlett did come over to me and I hugged her. "It's okay Scarlett, Louie won't hurt you. He is here to be a family doggy after he makes daddy feel better," I tell her. Scarlett looked to Danny and smiled, she was confused about how a pet could possibly make someone feel better. I think we could explain it to them when they get a little bit older. That's if they want to know why we got Louie.

Danny was dozing off when Jorel announced that dinner was ready and the girls walked towards the kitchen/dining room and I decided to let Danny know that dinner is ready because he didn't hear Jorel. "Hey baby, dinner is done," I tell him as I shake his shoulder a little bit. He looks up to me and smiles. "Okay, sorry," he tells me and I hug him. "You don't need to say sorry baby because you were falling asleep which I was expecting cause you have been awake for a bit longer than you usually are," I tell him. I help him test his walking skills and help him to the kitchen and to his chair with Louie following us.

I fed Louie before I sat down to eat my slices of pizza. Jorel had made it from scratch which I was expecting because of his Italian side and that kind of thing. "Jorel, this is amazing," Danny tells him after he had a bite. Jorel smiled, he always tried to make dinners from scratch and we need to do the same. Maybe letting Danny cook will help distract him and keep him busy and happy while he recovers and gets better from his depression and PTSD. He loves his baking and he could get the girls to help him too. I can't wait until after dinner and we get to do a bit of relaxing and once our girls have gone to bed I could maybe dance with Danny.

I wasn't sure how this is going to work but I am sure it will turn out great. I helped him up the stairs and we bathed the girls at around half past six in the evening and their bed time is seven o'clock and it will get a little later as they get older but a one and a four year old don't really need to be doing all nighters. We are going to try and have Scarlett sleep in her own room tonight she has been sleeping okay in her room with Ava over in the band house but now I feel like she could be ready for her own bedroom. Danny got her into her PJ's and sat in the rocking chair in Scarlett's room and started to read her a bedtime story.

I did the same with Ava but I sat with her on her big girl's bed we got her before the whole hospital thing happened. "Papa, do you think daddy's going to be better now we are home?" she asks me. I look to her and put the book we were reading down. "I think so baby girl, we just need to show him just how much we love him and let him get better in his own time," I tell her and we continue reading. She falls asleep when we are almost done with the story. I am going to get Jorel to do some art with her when we go on the date day and maybe she will make something nice for Danny and something which will help him stay happy. I help Danny back down the stairs and we sat down on the sofa and snuggled for a little while.

Then I decided that we are going to dance. Jorel smiled and put some music on for us and I gently pull Danny to his feet and then helped him balance onto my feet. "What are we doing George?" he asks me and I smile. "We are going to have a little dance Danny bear," I tell him and I let him get comfy while he stands of my feet with his arms wrapped around my shoulders. The music was perfect for slow dancing so that is what we decide to do. I had my arms around his waist and we slowly dance around the living room and I knew as soon as we went around once that Jorel was going to record us dancing. Danny had the best smile on his face and I was determined to get as many pictures as possible.

Jorel took the pictures for me and he said he would send them to me later so that I could do what I want with them and most likely post them on Instagram at some point. I kiss the top of Danny's head and he reached up to kiss me on the lips as we dance. He had the sweetest smile and I couldn't help but smile back. Jorel had a grin and Louie was taking a little nap on Danny's favourite chair. We danced for two hours before I decided to call it quits and Danny had started to fall asleep on me while we were dancing. "Was that good little lion?" I ask him and he looks up with a sleepy smile. "Yeah, that was nearly better than our first dance at the wedding," he tells me and I chuckle.

"We'll have many more dances my sweet lion, don't worry about it," I tell him and Jorel lets out a little awe. We go back to the sofa and Jorel put a little comedy film on for us to watch and probably for Danny to fall asleep during it and I can put him into bed once the film is over. Jorel could stay up for longer if he wants to and he can watch another film quietly. I would watch another film with him but I don't want to leave Danny on his own. I guess he want be on his own completely because now he has Louie but I still like snuggling him at night. Danny decided he wanted to kiss me again and I happily kiss him back.

"I love you Danny," I tell him and he smiles. "I love you too George," he replies and snuggles up to me. "I love you like a brother Jorel," Danny tells Jorel and he smiles at the younger male. "I love you like a brother too Danny," Jorel says and comes to hug Danny. Louie was still sleeping and hopefully he will come and join us later because I can't find it in my heart to split them up when they are together and so cuddly and cute. It took Danny an hour to fall asleep on me and he was completely passed out. He tried to watch the film but he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. "He is completely out for the count right now," I tell Jorel know as he looks towards us.

We decided to watch another film while Danny is out of it so I didn't have to cut the night too short. He's had all his medication that he needs to manage the pain for today and he has stayed awake for longer than I expected so he will probably be sleeping for a little while and hopefully the whole night. The other film was a lot worse than the one that Danny was watching a bit of but we decided to quit with films after that. "You can watch another film if you want but I think I am going to take this one to bed," I tell Jorel and Louie wakes up to find his owner asleep and comes to give him a little lick.

 

"Yeah I might watch a film, text Jordon then head to bed. Night George," he tells me as I stand up with Danny in my arms. Louie did jump down and was now standing by my feet. He followed me all the way upstairs and waits for me to put Danny down on the bed before he jumps and snuggles his owner. I get changed into my pjs since I didn't do it when I got Ava changed like Danny did, then again I didn't get splashed by our excited one year old like he did so I had no reason to. I climb into bed and snuggle close to Danny but he didn't really roll over to snuggle me or Louie which I didn't mind because he would probably end up on top of me by the time it gets to morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near you guys. The chapter after the next one is the finale and this story will be over. It won't be the end of me writing Hollywood Undead stories since I do have other stories and a lot of ideas which I will use at some point.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, I realised that Danny didn't have Louie so I thought that would be a cute way to get him into the story.


	19. D.p.o.v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it begins, the second to last chapter of this story. I’ll be really sad to see this one go but I can’t drag it on any longer and all good things must come to an end at some point… I am not sure if I will continue we are broken from the start for a little while but it should be the next chaptered story I will do twenty chapters for.
> 
> Warning smut at the end.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

D.p.o.v

It’s been about two weeks since George got me Louie and we settled back into our house. A week ago the casts on my legs came off and I can finally start learning how to walk again. I have been doing a little bit of walking with Jorel and George’s assistance to help me get used to standing and I could actually walk a little bit since I started practising before the casts came off. Today I was being taken on a date day with George while Jorel takes care of our little ones. We are going to stay in a hotel tonight and that’s all I really know about today.

I can’t really decide what to wear and I was finding wearing jeans again a bit weird but the jean shorts that I got helped me with the casual feel that George had just told me that he wanted for our date day. I managed to pull off a plan white t-shirt and plaid shirt over it. I was so happy that I could style my own hair now and I got my quiff sorted quite quickly before Louie wanted my attention. He has helped me so much in a week and the amount of nightmares that I have been having have reduced already and the flashbacks and freak-outs have reduced. I pet Louie and let him lick me again which seemed to help me when I start getting anxious about anything. My anxiety makes it difficult for the guys to plan any surprises for me including date days where I don’t know where I am going.

George asked me about places I potentially haven’t been because of my upbringing and the lack of free time when I finally moved out from the child’s home and stuff. So that means it could be a few options but I could never be certain until I see where we end up before we go to the hotel room later on this evening. It’s about 11 in the morning right now and I managed to get up on unsteady feet to walk to the bathroom and swap my glasses for the contact lenses I feel more confident wearing. I am still going to need to get used to being back in the spotlight and I will get back to what I was used to soon but I don’t feel like I am ready right now.

The guys still have interviews for the band and they update the fans there on my progress when it comes to me being ready for tours and everything. I can’t go to any interviews until the physio is over so the interviewers don’t complain about needing to accommodate my current disabilities. You would think in this day and age that people would be more accommodating to artists who might need a wheelchair at some point in their lives. Unfortunately, as we have found out through trying to arrange interviews that they don’t like it so much. George tries not to go unless there is another adult who can keep an eye on me and the kiddos.

Even though I have now not got the casts on my legs I am still wheelchair bound for most of the time because the doctors want my progress on walking to be graduate. They don't want me pushing myself too far too soon so I have been given targets to achieve and dates to achieve them before moving on to the next one. My current target is to walk around my house successfully on my own and right now I am just about managing it. If I get too tired or it starts to hurt then I usually rely on objects around me for a little while before asking for help. My independent nature is still there and clear to see if you ask us how my recovery is going.

It is one of the main reasons why we asked to move back home as soon after the attack as we did. I was struggling in the environment of six or seven loving people trying to take care of my every need while I wanted to do a few things on my own which I knew at that point in my recovery I could do. I know they had the best intentions but some of the things I knew I could do they did for me and made me feel like I wasn’t recovering when I was or that I was behind and stuff like that. I wanted to tell them to stop and that I was fine on my own but I couldn’t, it’s not in my nature and I felt like I was being mean if I said that. George stepped in at several points when he saw me trying to hide how frustrated I felt.

George wanders in, knowing I was going to struggle to put shoes on this time. I am not used to wearing shoes since I have had casts on for so long and it’s similar to why I feel jeans are a little uncomfortable right now. “Are you sure you want to wear jean shorts? It’s not that warm today baby bear,” he tells me as he goes to find a pair of my vans in the closet. “I don’t know, I am not really used to wearing jeans, it feels weird,” I tell him, mumbling at the end of my sentence. He came out of the closet with the shoes and a pair of jeggings which I bought before the accident and I had never tried them on before. “Try these, they are practically leggings so it might feel okay for you,” he tells me.

I tried the jeggings on and I found them to be a lot more comfortable for me then jeans were at the moment. Since it is only a week since I got my casts off I will get used to wearing jeans eventually. George helped me put the shoes on and pulled me up to my feet, helped me get steady and helped me take a couple of steps until I was comfortable to walk on my own. I am scared that I am going to fall over when we go out so I am going to use the wheelchair so that doesn’t happen. My wheelchair is in the car ready to go I just have to have help walking out. Jorel had just arrived when I went to go and get Scarlett for the day. Since she started sleeping in her room she stopped joining us in bed as she was in her crib. She will get a toddler bed when we think she is ready for one.

“Dadda!!” Scarlett calls excitedly when she sees me coming towards her. She was standing up in her crib and bouncing. Usually she is asleep at this time but not today it seems. “Morning baby bird. Did you sleep okay?” I ask her and she nods. She knows that we are going out and not seeing them until tomorrow so I guess she would be up a little earlier so she can spend some time with us. “I love you Dadda,” she tells me as I lift her out of her crib. She wraps her little arms around me tightly as I take her to her closet to get her outfit for the day. “I love you too Scarlett,” I tell her. She wanted the lion top with a matching coloured tutu which I found was adorable. She doesn’t need to worry about wearing socks or tights today as I think that Jorel is keeping them at home.

I take her downstairs to George who has made breakfast for them both. Ava was already eating her breakfast. “Good morning dada,” she tells me as I put Scarlett into her highchair and George gives her the bowl of cereal. “Good morning Ava,” I reply. George and I are only waiting for Jorel to turn up to leave for the day. Even though he is also a father, he does like his lie ins in the morning so he will be here before eleven. It might be a little later than that but it’s not a major deal for us. “Danny, will you keep an eye on the kiddos while I put your chair in the car?” George asks me, as he looks to where I last left my wheelchair. “Yeah sure,” I tell him. He didn’t really need to ask me to do this but he knows I am a little nervous still so he is being considerate. My parents are now in the highest security prison possible so I don’t have to worry too much about them coming for me again.

George took about five minutes to take the chair, fold it up and put it in the trunk of his car. I took the girls into living room and play with them for a little while before their uncle Jorel comes to play with them. I was completely fine with them both on my own. They are so well behaved for me, not so much with George. “Daddy, don’t come back unless you have a really good time okay?” Ava asks me while George is standing at the door. I chuckled. “Okay Ava, I think I am going to have fun so I can come back right?” I ask her. She smiled and nodded at me when I asked her. She knows I was only going out so soon after the attack to have some fun. She is so adorable and she has this level of understanding which higher than the average four year old. That’s why she always try to help me with whatever she wants to do.

“Just waiting on uncle Jorel to come over then daddy and papa will be going out and we’ll see each other tomorrow,” George says, keeping Scarlett informed so her separation anxiety won’t be as bad. She knows I am not going to be too far away and she will have a lot of fun with her uncle and her sister who will protect her. She will be just fine and she will not need the protection but she will know that is there just in case. You will never know how the day will go and how clever my parents can be but I am putting that all behind me now as I doubt that they will ever come out again to do any damage to me or my family. George came and kissed me on the top of my head. “I will never let you be alone in public again baby bear,” he tells me. I know he has been feeling very guilty and he feels like he can prevent that attack from happening but deep down I knew it was going to happen eventually.

I would have preferred him to be with me because that protection to be there. Then on the other hand because George had the chair to knock my dad out the first time doesn’t mean he could have done it this time around and my mum was there so there is a very high chance that neither of us would have made it and even if I would have survived if George was there they could have easily killed him taking their anger out on him and I would not be able to keep my grief contained and I will probably not have coped at all well with it. I know his guilt is justified but I try and debunk it as much as possible because I know I love him and I don’t want the guilt to eat him in the same way it did me as a child. When you have the childhood I have then you do feel guilty and you think you have done something wrong to deserve the hitting and the emotional abuse.

Jorel came to ours at around half past nine and he had a big smile on his face when he saw me managing to walk and follow little Scarlett around the house. He saw me when I started walking just after the cast came off for the first time and I did a few steps around the physio therapy place to the delight of the team who did feel that doubt that I wouldn’t walk again. I have been proving people wrong my whole life and it will not stop now just because someone has tried to tell me that I can’t do something. “Wow Danny, you’ll be chasing the girls around in no time,” Jorel tells me when he sees me. I grabbed Scarlett and she squealed and started giggling like mad. “Yeah, maybe I have a bit to go just yet because I can only just do this now,” I tell him and he smiles at me.

I put Scarlett down and she goes to find George while Jorel gives me a hug. He likes to hug me and he has a lot of pride for me with how far I have come in the past four years than I have my whole life up until this point. “You are doing amazing though Danny. You have only had the casts off for a week and even I am amazed at how far you have recovered and how much you can walk now,” Jorel tells me with a massive grin. He is definitely being a big brother figure in my life and I am very grateful to have someone like him and his family look out for me like I am one of them and I never asked them to do it. I have been in touch with Jorel’s parents since I was in high school with him and even my recent hospitalisation hasn’t stopped the contact.

“Oh yeah, mum wants to come and see you this weekend Danny,” Jorel tells me like he is reading my mind. I am starting to call Jorel’s parents mum and dad now; it has taken me so long to accept that they are more like parents to me than my own parents ever were. “That’s fine, I think they need to meet George and the kids,” I tell him, it feels strange to call the girls my kids and to say it so casually. I never thought that I would have one child to call my own let alone two so this is amazing for me. My fears of turning out like my parents have started to fade away now and I am almost so comfortable being a parent now. I have not gotten drunk once in my life and I am not likely to get drunk in the future. George walks over and lifts me up bridal style and he told me he wants me to take some time and rest and not overdo it now.

Jorel gave me another hug and the girls did as well before we left. George had put the overnight bags in the trunk as well. We are going to spend the day just going around and having some fun at some places I have never been too and then spend the night in a hotel room. Jorel put Louie’s little service jacket on him since we do feel like I need Louie at the moment when I am out and about. He is a great security blanket for me and he helps with anxiety which might occur when I’m outside. The jacket is to help make people aware that Louie doesn’t really need his attention drawn away from me because he is around to help me. I know he is cute and you want to pet him but please don’t, it is important for me to know that Louie will be able to calm me down if I suddenly have a panic attack at any point while we are out and about today.

“I know you are still unsure about surprises but you know I will never hurt you or give you any nasty surprises,” George tells me and he takes one of my hands in his. Louie was standing very close to me and we walked to the car and he hopped into the front after me and sat on my lap like he usually does. George smiles at us while he gets into the driver’s side. “Danny, I know you’ve been struggling with PTSD and depression but you know I will always be by your side and I am always here to help you until you get sick of me,” George tells me, he looked into my eyes with his amazing blue ones. This was another reason why I love him, he makes these speeches which just make me feel so good and that I know he is the one for me. “I know you do George. You have been amazing since I let you move in back in high school, I thought I was saving you but it turns out you are saving me,” I reply.

He ended up taking us to Santa Monica Pier, somewhere I have always dreamed of going but despite living in LA for my whole life I have never ended up going. It is very accessible for people like me in my wheelchair and we had been given a tag to get free parking and we know where everything is beforehand, well George does. He was going to be helping me out as much as possible so I have no worries. Louie jumped on my lap when George placed me into my wheelchair. People did stare at me and I did want to hide but I knew I was going to be fine; Louie is going to keep me calm. George is taking me around to all the things that he thinks I would be interested in. He was so right with the things he took me to; I loved pretty much everything he took me too.

George was so happy with my reactions to what we are doing. I was enjoying myself for once in my life and it felt so good. Louie was enjoying the times that I let him leave me and he was confident that George was going to take care of me. He never really wandered too far away from me when he did leave me a little bit. He would always come running back to me whenever I call his name which is nice. People were nicer to us then I was expecting as well, we got nice comments on how we are a cute couple with an adorable puppy. They have respected the fact that Louie is my service dog in a better way than I was anticipating; I always thought that they would want to pet him but they left him alone for the most part.

The arcade was the most fun for me. I got to be a kid for once and I loved every single second of it. George and I won so many tickets which turned into prizes for us and the girls. We went to the aquarium and George thought it would be funny to carry me around for that one with my wheelchair being kept in a safe place. He was holding me like I was a baby kind of, he had his arm around my chest and his other arm was under my legs. “Aww, it’s so nice of you to help your partner like this,” one of our neighbours says when she sees us. She knows we are married and she knows that I have recently had to be confined to a wheelchair. “I know, I wasn’t expecting this but it is helping me out. I doubt my wheelchair could fit through here really,” I tell her. We had come on one of the busy days so there were a lot of people around and it was a little bit crowded.

George has built up a lot of muscle since I first met him so it is easier for him to lift me up and carry me around like he is doing right now. Our neighbour who I believe is called Sally decided to walk around with us and tell us some cool things about the fish we were seeing which I appreciated because it meant I could learn something since I can’t actually read what is on the information cards by the fish tanks. Food wise we went to Rusty’s surf ranch for lunch and Soda jerks for an afternoon snack. Sally knew we are on a date day because the little ones aren’t with us and she did leave us alone after the aquarium. She didn’t have to but she said she didn’t want to impose on our date. George took me back towards where we parked because I needed the bathroom and while I was in there in my chair he put all the stuff we got into the trunk.

We went out for dinner after we were done at the pier and we felt like we weren’t quite ready to go to the hotel room just yet and I knew he had something in mind for that. The restaurant George took me too was very nice. I was starting to get exhausted because I am still recovering from the attack and I am not used to being awake for this long, I would have had a nap by now but I am determined to power through this and make it to the end of the day without falling asleep. I don’t want to ruin date day by falling asleep when we can still have some fun together. It might mean that I spend more time tomorrow sleeping but George doesn’t mind. I am doing so well considering everything that happened in the past few months. We have had a few people recognise us and we told them I was going to be back to work when I am ready to.

George got nervous when he got into the car to take me to the hotel room and it made me slightly nervous. We are a married couple; we have been to hotel rooms before. None of this seemed to be any different apart from the fact that I can’t really walk far at this current moment. “Danny, how do you feel about sex?” he asks me, out of the blue and I look to him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. “I think you know how I feel about this George. You are not like them so I am fine having sex with you. You turn me on,” I reply which made him blush and smile. Now I have a feeling I know why he booked the hotel room for the night. We are going to be having the sexy times with each other. I think Jorel knows because he sent me a text saying to use a condom now…

I send him a lot of laughing emojis and said yes sir. We know what do to when it comes to this kind of thing as we have done it before. George is so considerate when it comes to the subject of us having sex. He is aware of what went on as a child for me so he wants our experience to be as pleasant as possible. He doesn’t want me to be put off for life by the past bad experiences that I have had. He knows I am also tired and sore from the chasing around I did this morning with Scarlett. “You’ve done so well today Danny-bear, I was kind of expecting you to ask me to take you to the hotel room by now for a nap or something,” he tells me on the drive to the hotel. “I know but I felt like if I took a nap then I would ruin the whole day,” I reply.

~At the hotel~ 3rd p.o.v~ (thanks Jess)

George held the door open for Danny who walked in slowly and headed straight for the bed. He wasn’t that comfortable walking by himself and the house was a bit smaller than the hotel that George had booked for them to stay in that night. He did well considering he did spend twenty minutes that morning starting to pick up the pace with his walking which in hindsight he shouldn’t have done at that point. He wasn’t even used to walking around the house all the time, he still relied on the wheelchair from time to time going through the bottom level of the house when he got tired from walking around. He was getting exhausted at this point but he knew that him and George should have the fun that most couples have and they have been married for about a year now.

George was a little worried about Danny but he knows that Danny will be fine. George closed the door behind him since he knew Danny wasn’t going to get up from the bed. He took his jacket off and walked right up to Danny and waited for the older male to look up and him. He then bent down and pressed his lips against Danny’s. George subconsciously grins as he feels Danny kissing back and he pushed the smaller male down until he was lying down on the bed. George made sure that Danny had taken his medication for the pain and things he needed so that when they did have sex that Danny would be comfortable and pain free. The kiss broke when George pushed Danny down on the bed. It didn’t bother them though because they have other things on their mind at that moment in time.

“You don’t know how long I have waited for this moment Danny,” George mutters and pressed his lips against Danny’s again. Danny didn’t respond but deep down he knew that he was feeling the same as George. That gentle kiss ended up turning into a full blown make-out session where they had their hands in each other’s hair. They didn’t have the adorable two small children in the room, it was just the two of them and they could go all the way and not have to worry about disturbing anyone. Danny had no worries or cares for another time in his life and he was happy and he was going to soak in every moment that he was getting. He would go as far as to say he would not say no to milk the situation slightly. He felt like a normal human for once.

At one point Danny ended up pulling George’s shirt off before George helped him out of his own shirt which he was struggling with. George pulled back after a while and helped Danny settle on the bed in a position that was going to be comfortable for him and he was leaning on some of the pillows. As soon as Danny was comfortable again, George immediately started the kiss off again and this time they felt something stirring up in their lower abdomens. They were getting excited and they loved it. “George,” Danny started to say but George just cut him off with another kiss. “I know Danny, I feel it too,” George told him and Danny knew he was telling the truth as George was struggling to hold back.

Danny was starting to get a little nervous so he wrapped his arms around George’s neck and just held him as close to him as possible. George pulled back as much as Danny would allow him to and looked him right in the eyes. He could feel Danny’s nerves and wanted to ease them and it wouldn’t worry him if they did want to have sex at a later time. Just as George was about to ask Danny if he was ready and Danny just nodded and George couldn’t help but kiss his little lion again. He felt that Danny was being incredibly brave by wanting to go this far so soon after the attack. He was not expecting Danny to agree to do this with him.

George grinned into the kiss and pulled Danny’s jeggings down and undid the buttons on his jeans. They were already shirtless so they figured that the might as well go all the way while no one can walk in on them at any point. George wasted no time breaking the kiss and pulling Danny’s jeggings off all the way and throwing them to join his shirt on the floor. His own jeans were quick to follow the jeggings and join the growing pile on the floor. Next to come off which was probably the last thing since their socks and shoes were off was their boxers. George saw Danny was already hard for him and this pleased him a lot and he couldn’t help the grin on his face.

“A little excited are we?” George asked, teasing Danny without feeling an ounce of guilt. All Danny could do first was getting a deep red blush on both of his cheeks. “Shut up, you are too,” Danny says with a little stutter. George nodded and their fourth or fifth kiss happened. It didn’t even take long before the kiss got really heated and George decided the next step was going to happen. He started to position himself above Danny who knew what was coming next. “Whenever you’re ready babe,” Danny muttered, giving George the consent he silently asked for. The smaller male was already flushed and slightly out of breath. George just nodded and gently lowered himself down onto Danny’s cock and they both gasped when Danny’s cock filled George’s ass.

“Oh my God, George,” Danny moaned loudly, his back arching slightly in the pleasure of the moment. As soon as George was comfortable and Danny was also comfortable he started thrusting himself on the smaller male. As he continued riding Danny, the male let out a loud moan of pleasure which he hoped the people in the hotel room next to them couldn’t hear. George smiled and decided that another kiss was in order which could stifle the moans that his lover would make while they had fun. The kiss soon turned into another heated make out session. After a while of riding Danny’s dick, George thought he was going to explode so whilst Danny messed around with George’s hair and was tugging on it, George started to jerk himself off.

Not long after that moment, Danny couldn’t go on anymore and came, his load going into George’s ass and George’s load was coming shortly after but it ended up all over his hand and Danny’s stomach but he cleaned up after himself and it didn’t end up on the bed. George slowly pulled himself out of Danny and collapsed onto the bed next to his husband, both were breathing hard and sweating slightly. “Oh my goodness Danny that was amazing, you are amazing,” George muttered as Danny cuddled up to him. Danny was so exhausted all he could do was smile at his loving husband. “I love you George,” he said after a minute of relaxing and coming down from the high he was on. “I love you too Danny,” George replied, pulling Danny closer.

They decided to get a fresh pair of boxers on and a pair of sweatpants. Danny never left the bed since he arrived in the hotel room but George was fine with that since he wanted to help his husband and he was willing to do anything for him. He had everything sorted for Danny who always said thanks. “Hey George, do you think it might be worth getting my wheelchair from the car? I don’t think I could walk out of here and it is not because we had sex either,” Danny asks and George shrugs. “I don’t see no harm in that, I know you struggled when we walked in here and you haven’t done much walking today,” George says, he knew Danny was probably going to be asleep by the time the younger male got back with the wheelchair but that didn’t bother George because he was expecting Danny to have fallen asleep a while ago.

George gave Danny a hug and a kiss before he left to get the wheelchair which would help them in the morning when they had to walk down for breakfast knowing Danny is not ready to walk that much yet. Danny briefly got up to get under the covers and then the yawns started. He felt like he was going to try and stay awake until George had gotten back but deep down he knew there was a slim chance of this actually happening. He surprised George by being barely awake by the time he got back with one of Danny’s lifelines. He never dreamed of relying on a wheelchair as much as he has done since he has gotten out of hospital but it will reduce the more he gets better and can walk for longer.

“Aww lion, I thought you wouldn’t be awake now,” George says, getting into bed with Danny and Louie jumped onto the bed since he stayed in the bathroom while the couple made love to each other. The hotel was very nice in allowing Danny’s service dog to stay in the room with them. “It was tempting, I dozed off a couple of times,” Danny replies, his voice giving away just how tired he had become. George just chuckled at his husband, he was so funny at times and he brought out the best in Danny. He couldn’t deny there was a massive change in his former teacher since they started going out and they left the school. George climbed into the bed and lay next to Danny who snuggled up to him immediately.

George then realized why Danny was still awake at that moment even though the smaller male’s eyes were starting to close on their own now. He was waiting for George to come back because even though the nightmares were mostly gone and he knew that his parents weren’t going to come back the fear was still there and George have Danny some form of protection and comfort which he needed. “Go to sleep my little lion,” George tells Danny who was barely awake; he yawned and gave George a smile. “Okay, I love you George,” Danny tells George, and then yawned again. Louie licked Danny’s hand to let him know that he was there for his owner. “I love you too Danny. I think Louie says he loves you too,” George says.

Danny pets his little dog and chuckles when Louie licks his hand. “I love you too little Louie,” he tells the dog and he gets a little bark in reply. Danny seemed slightly more awake as he looked at George again. “I still can’t get my head around having a Red English Bulldog. You are amazing George, I can’t thank you or that lady enough for this,” He tells George who smiled at him, his goal had been achieved. He made his love of his life, his soulmate really happy whilst being able to help with the older man’s depression at the same time. He now knew it was working perfectly and he loved it. Danny was becoming even happier then he was when they first joined the band and his parents were in prison that time.

“Now get some sleep my love, tomorrow we go back to our little girls,” George tells Danny who gives the younger male one last kiss on the lips and managed to fall asleep as George kissed him back. George wrapped his arms tightly around Danny and soon fell asleep with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> I can’t believe this story is going to be over in one more chapter. I hope you guys have loved this story so far and you can leave any suggestions you want to see in the final chapter if you would like. I also feel like all other stories bar Demon Inside will be about twenty chapters in length.


	20. G.P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter... :'(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the last chapter of this story. It’s been fun writing this story but it has to end. I never thought when I started writing it that I would have 10 chapters let alone twenty so this is a good achievement for me. It also proves that I haven’t given up on a story despite being seriously tempted a few times.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2015

Danny rests against me once our concert is over. We just released our latest album Day of The Dead and fans already love it. Danny has been doing so well since the attack a year ago and Louie is still very much a permanent member of our little family. Scarlett is now two and Ava will be five in June and they are both so adorable and helpful when Danny needs someone to snuggle with and I am busy cooking or something. This means the end of a month of touring and Danny is definitely tired. We finished in Los Angeles so we can just drive home and spend the night together and our children will come over tomorrow afternoon. “To another successful album release,” Jordon says and hands Danny and I beer to make a toast with him. We repeated what Jordon told us and downed the beers.

“Come on Danny, I think you need to go to bed,” I tell my husband and he nods. I pick him up and carry him to where the others were standing. Jorel smiled and Matt patted Danny’s back. “Are you going to head home now?” Jorel asks us and I nod. “Yeah I think Danny needs to sleep in his own bed tonight,” I tell them. It is the 31st of March today and in just a few hours it will be Matt’s birthday. “Hey, we both say happy birthday Matt for tomorrow in case we don’t see you,” I tell him and Danny looks at Matt and nods. “Thanks guys, night Danny,” Matt tells us and Danny smiles at him. He is doing so much better now. “Night Mattie,” he tells the older guy and I take Danny out of the venue and into the parking lot where my truck is. Danny will be asleep before we get home I am sure of it.

“You can go to sleep in the truck if you want Danny,” I tell him and he nods. “That might happen,” he tells me and gives me a kiss before I started the drive home. I made sure Danny has his seatbelt on and he got himself in a position where he’d be safe but kind of comfortable if he fell asleep on the short drive home. I played the radio quietly as we drove home because I know the music on certain radio stations has a tendency to put Danny to sleep. I learned this on one of the tours when the bus driver played the radio and soon after Danny fell asleep next to me. It was weird at first but the driver really helped with Danny’s insomnia and Danny had more peaceful sleeps then he did night terrors or nightmares so it was all good for me.

Danny did fall asleep on the drive home and he softly snored since his head was resting on his chest. I pulled into the driveway and smiled at my husband whose hair is currently brown but I know he has plans to die it blonde again soon. “Let’s get you into bed,” I tell Danny and he didn’t wake up. I lifted him up once I unplugged the seatbelt. I carried him inside the house and upstairs to our room. I lay him down on the bed and changed him out of the clothes he was wearing and into his pjs. His scars were now visible to me and I gently traced each one of them with my finger. Each scar shows to me a battle he has fought and won. He is no failure as the largest scar across his abdomen suggests. He is my warrior and I couldn’t be more proud of him. He is my bravest warrior and I couldn’t be prouder.

I am so thankful that my abuse was nowhere near as bad as his was and didn’t last as long as his. Mine ended a year after it began and for poor Danny it lasted a lot long, it only really ended last year so he has spent 24 nearly 25 years of his life fearing his parents. That is his whole life since he is only 25 now and I am so grateful I can make the rest of his life as happy as I could possibly do. I just want my love to be happy and he hasn’t really had the chance to be happy until I met him and saved him. Danny rolled over and nearly fell off the bed if I wasn’t there to catch him. I placed him back on the bed and he slowly opened his eyes and looked confused at me. “I was falling?” he asks me and I nodded. “You nearly fell off the bed but I caught you in time. Go back to sleep Danny,” I tell him.

He crawled under the blanket and patted the space next to me. “Come sleep with me?” he asks with the puppy eyes. It was hard to resist the puppy eyes and I caved in almost instantly. I joined Danny in the bed and he snuggled into me. “Night George,” he mumbles and quickly falls back to sleep. I kissed the top of Danny’s head and held him tightly to my chest. “Night Danny, have peaceful dreams,” I tell him and watch as Louie wanders into the room and jumps onto the bed. Louie sniffed his owner twice then settled next to him and rested his head on Danny’s outstretched hand. Danny is lying on top of me with one of his arms out to one side which is why Louie could rest his head on the hand.

~the next morning~

Danny was not awake when I woke up late in the morning. He was still out for the count on top of my chest. I kiss the top of his head and just smile at the sight. During the tour Danny rarely woke up like this. He usually was awake and didn’t really sleep during the night, more like five in the morning till whenever we had to get up for the day. I got up and Danny stayed asleep on top of me so I carried him downstairs and made breakfast for the two of us with one hand as I used the other one to hold Danny close to me. The smell of food managed to wake him out of his deep sleep and he held onto me tightly. “I wasn’t going to let you fall baby,” I tell him and he smiles at me. “Morning George,” he tells me and he gives me a sweet kiss. “Morning Danny-bear,” I tell him and I kiss him back.

I put him down on his chair and he tucked into his breakfast straight away. I smiled as he looked so adorable while he was eating. I ate my breakfast and just watched Danny eat his bowl of cereal and drink the milk out the bowl when all the cereal was gone. Yeah Danny is a few years older than me but if you were to be a fly on the wall in our lives then you certainly wouldn’t think that. “I’ll do the washing up,” Danny tells me when we are done and I realised he could see so well because he left his contact lenses in the night before. “Yeah sure, are you gonna wear your glasses today?” I ask him when he takes the bowls away. “Probably, my eyes sting,” he tells me. He washed the dishes and I followed him up the stairs and into our room.

When we got ready for the day, Danny exchanged his contact lenses for the glasses which I thought looked good on him. “What do we have to do today?” Danny asks me and he wraps his arms around my waist. “Well, we need to get our stuff from the bus which Jorel happily packed for us last night and wash all our clothes. Our girls will be dropped off by Theresa later on today,” I tell him and his eyes light up. He looks forward to the days when our good friend Theresa brings our daughters home when we get back from tour. I love his reactions now because when we first left for tour after adopting the girls, he got so nervous he would still turn out like his parents. It’s not the case and it is clear for all to see how much of a good father Danny is to his girls and how far he has come.

Just as I grabbed the keys to my Cadillac there was a knock on the door. I opened up while Danny was hugging his legs on the couch and watching whatever was on the TV at the time. “Hey Jorel,” I say when I see the rapper at the doorstep. “Hey George, got all yours and Danny’s stuff from the bus in my trunk,” he tells me and I smile, that is one less job I have to worry about. “Thanks Jorel, I’ll come get it now. Just going to let Danny relax in the living room for a bit,” I tell him and we go and bring all our tour bags to the laundry room. “Is he still affected by the flashbacks he had yesterday?” Jorel asks me as I load the washing machine. “A little bit, he had peaceful dreams last night though; he was asleep till half an hour ago. I think that’s why he’s kinda in the mood to keep himself to himself now he is a bit more awake,” I tell Jorel.

I walked into the living room with Jorel close behind me, I sat next to Danny on the couch and Jorel took the chair which wasn’t Danny’s favourite. I looked to Danny and saw tears in his eyes. “Aw baby, what’s wrong?” I ask him and he shakes his head and wipes the tears away that had just started falling. “Nothing,” Danny says quietly. He goes to his chair and curls up on it, Louie sensed his owner needed him and came running over to him. “Is it about what happened yesterday on our way to the show?” Jorel asks Danny and there was a small nod from Danny. Louie started licking Danny’s face and nuzzling it every now and then. “Don’t worry Danny, we will love you and you are nothing like them,” Jorel says and he pulls Danny into a hug while they are on the chair. Danny broke down as the tears started pouring down his face.

“But they still won’t leave me alone even now,” Danny cries and buries his head into Jorel’s chest. My heart hurts for him, it’s not his fault that he still has nightmares and flashbacks of what his parents have done but they make him so upset. “One day Danny, they will leave you alone completely. You are still recovering even know, twenty five years of memories are not going to go overnight baby,” I tell him and I join the two on the chair and give Danny kisses on the cheek to see if his mood improves. Danny gave me a small smile and Jorel let me have some snuggle time. “I gotta go back to the guys but don’t worry Danny. We are always a phone call away if you need to talk to each us,” Jorel says and gives Danny one last hug before he leaves. I felt Danny grip my t-shirt tightly as we watched something more relaxing on the television.

“Try not to focus to much on anything Danny. Our baby girls will be home soon,” I tell my husband who managed to give me a heart-warming smile after a minute. “I missed them so much,” he tells me and he gives me a kiss. I kiss him back and smile. “Me too Danny, they’ll be home before the end of the day today,” I tell him. He snuggled up to me even close than before if possible and his eyes fluttered closed. “Do you want to take a quick nap baby?” I ask him and he nods. It didn’t take him long after that to fall asleep in my arms. I am going to let him nap for as long as he can possibly nap for without nightmares. Then I realised it is about time to put our washing in the dryer. I carefully moved Danny so it was just him and Louie on his chair and covered my husband with a soft blanket.

I moved all the washing into the dryer and turned it on for an hours spin. Danny had rolled over in his sleep so by the time I came back to check on him he was on his side. He clutched the blanket with one hand and Louie was staying closer to him than ever. Theresa texted me saying that she was dropping the girls off at three pm and it is currently twelve pm so we have three hours to make sure everything is ready for the girls. It wasn’t that hard considering the house is clean and I just needed to tidy a few toys away. I decided to get some work done while Danny was taking a nap but I was checking on him every ten minutes to make sure he wasn’t having a nightmare. Louie would let me know anyway.

Danny got startled awake when Theresa knocked on the door, I guess he was in a lighter sleep than I thought. I gave him a kiss and went to open the door to be tackled by the two small children I have grown to adore. “Thanks Reese. Have they been good for you?” I ask Reese when she stands at the door for a moment. “Yeah they have been little angles. How’s Danny been?” she asks, she was a nurse who cared for Danny during his many hospital stays since he turned 19 or something like that. They did date at one point but because Danny wasn’t comfortable talking about his childhood abuse they split up. “Been doing so well up until yesterday when the flashbacks started up again. He was sleeping well and he was taking a nap until two minutes ago,” I tell Theresa who smiles sadly.

“Do you mind if I come in and see him? That doctor who treated him the last time he ended up in hospital is driving me insane over how concerned he is over Danny’s mental state and I have missed the little guy,” Theresa asks and I let her in. I wasn’t keen on Danny’s last intensive care doctor to be honest. He was so desperate to have Danny in a mental unit for his PTSD and depression and it took everything the band and management had to keep him in our care and it worked because he had more than enough people to support him through his recovery and when I had the idea to adopt Louie as Danny’s service dog. That was the best idea I have ever had when it came to making Danny happy although I am sure he could find another way that I have made him happy.

Danny was happy to see Theresa and didn’t even mind when she asked to give him a quick check up. She said that Danny was doing great and other than the recent flashbacks and his mental state was as good as it could be considering how soon the abuse ended for him. Danny got hugs off Scarlett and Ava when they saw him sitting in his chair. “I missed you so much daddy,” Scarlett says as she hugs him. “I missed you too Scarlett and I missed you Ava,” He tells our girls and I just stand there and smile at them. I’ve already had my greeting from the girls so it’s their daddy’s turn now. “Are you feeling any better now Dan?” I ask him while he soaks up the love his daughters are giving him with their squeezy cuddles. “Yeah, I’m feeling loads better now,” Danny replies with a big smile on his face.

“Daddy poorly?” Scarlett asks him, she was starting to get a little bit worried for him. “I’m okay, just had bad memories come up,” he replies and even though Scarlett didn’t fully understand him, Ava did and hugged him even tighter. “We’re gonna make daddy feel even betterer,” she says and I smile. “Yup, we are always here to make daddy feel better,” I tell them and I decide to get the girls some snacks to tide them over until dinner which is about two or three hours away which seems like a longer time for them than it is for us. I just gave them a small bowl of grapes each and they sat on Danny while they were eating them. He didn’t mind one bit because he knew his girls were happy and that was all that mattered to him at that moment.

I took the bowls away and smiled at the girls who stayed on Danny’s lap. I sat on the sofa and I was watching Ava to see what she decides to do next. She saw me watching her and then climbed off Danny and onto my lap. “Hi papa, I missed you,” she tells me. She hugs me tightly and I hug her back. “I missed you too Ava, but daddy and I had fun while we are away,” I tell her, she doesn’t really understand yet about tours and stuff like that because she is slightly too young and since we adopted her we haven’t been on tour until we left about a month ago for the day of the dead release tour. Danny just needed time to recover and then we decided to give the fans a new album which took longer because of issues with our old record label and stuff like that which was annoying but we overcame them and released the album in the end.

Danny smiled as Scarlett snuggled up to him on his favourite chair. You could tell that Danny was who she just wanted to spend the most time with, she misses him the most when we go away and Ava is the same with me. I changed the channel on the TV so that the girls are watching cartoons. “Who wants takeaway for dinner?” I ask and all three of my family say yes at the same time. I was gonna order takeout anyway because I’m too lazy to cook dinner. “Good because we are going to have takeaway anyway because I am too tired to cook,” I tell them and Danny looks at me. “I could cook one night maybe?” he asks me and I nod. “Of course you can bear, I just don’t think either of us should cook tonight because we are gonna be jet lagged soon and tour just ended,” I tell him and I knew he understood what I was telling him.

I am so glad that Danny seems to be feeling a lot better now and I know his focus is well away from the flashbacks that have plagued him during tour. He was watching the cartoons with the girls and I smiled because he was relaxing for once. I guessed that the stress from tour would have been a trigger for flashbacks. I got the phone and I called the takeout place and ordered all our food and they said they’d deliver in about twenty minutes which is good because it would be the girls dinner time when the food comes. I let them know dinner is on the way and Ava and Scarlett were happy but Danny was too distracted. I just hope to god it is because he is watching TV and he isn’t going into another flashback. I went over to him and shook his shoulder very gently. I sighed in relief when he looked at me and the look in his eyes was love.

“Hey baby, food is on its way,” I tell him and he nods. “Am I buying this one?” he asks me and I shake my head. “You bought the dinner last time so it’s my turn,” I tell him and he nods. “Okay, fair enough, I’m getting hungry now,” he tells me and I play with his hair. “If you can wait for eighteen minutes then food will be given to you,” I tell him. I don’t want him to get hangry but I think he can wait just a little bit longer for food. “Okay, I think I can wait that long,” he tells me. I chuckle because he was being adorable again which I loved. He doesn’t even do it on purpose, it just happens. I cuddle up to Ava a bit more while we wait for dinner to arrive. At the exact time the delivery person said the food was coming the doorbell rang and our food was here.

We all enjoyed the food and Danny wanted to snuggle up to me after dinner which was fine by me since the girls are playing quietly in the living room with us watching them. “You’re getting very cuddly Danny. Are you feeling okay today?” I ask him when the girls are distracted. I appreciate the cuddles and I love them but sometimes it is a hint for him to need support. “Yeah, I think jet lag is starting to catch up with me and the exhaustion after the flashbacks,” he tells me. I feel sorry for him so I am letting him have the snuggle time and if he falls asleep before the girls then that is fine by me, I’ll carry him to bed. “Papa, can we go to the park tomorrow?” Ava asks me when she gets bored of playing.

Scarlett seemed excited at this too. “Yes, we can take you to the park tomorrow afternoon for a few hours,” I tell them and they cheer. Danny smiles, we’ll take Louie with us and we will put his service jacket on when we leave so Danny can have the support he will probably need after the flashbacks and to have help if he goes into another one when I am busy with the girls or something like that. It should deter people from petting Louie but that isn’t always guaranteed because Louie is a cute pup. People will stare and then want to pet him and that could be bad for Danny and his current issues. I made sure before we got Louie that he has DON’T PET on his little jacket in big letters just so Danny doesn’t need to constantly tell people not to touch Louie and then feel awkward about it all.

Danny always gets awkward when he has to tell people to stop petting Louie so that they leave him to do his job. People can get so disrespectful and it annoys me. “You up for a walk tomorrow Dan?” I ask him, just in case he wanted to stay behind tomorrow. “Yeah, it would be good to take Louie for a walk since we didn’t get much of a chance during tour,” he tells me. Louie came with us on tour and stayed with Danny pretty much everywhere he went apart from on stage so he was on the bus pretty much 24/7 as Danny didn’t really feel like doing much exploring or partying this tour which was fine by all of us. He was never lonely at any point on tour and we made sure there were books and games and stuff to do if we had to leave him on his on for a little while.

Then it was time for the girls to go to bed. Scarlett wanted daddy to read her a story and get her ready for bed. Luckily for her Danny was still awake so she could have her wish. I would have probably woken him up for him to do it, and then let him fall back to sleep afterwards. I read the story of Cinderella to Ava and she didn’t think my versions of a female voice were accurate and she laughs at them. I love that I can make her laugh the proper belly laughs and all I am doing is being a little silly. I heard Scarlett giggle while Danny was getting her in her nightdress but she was being tickled by Danny which took him a while to feel confident doing because he thought for so long he was hurting them. Now he loves it and does it a lot.

Danny was waiting in bed by the time I was ready. He was trying to read a book he was given but he was dozing off. “I think someone’s tired,” I tell Danny and he looks at me. “Maybe,” he says and then he yawns. Yup, he is definitely tired. I take the book off him, make sure the bookmark is on the page he was reading and then kiss him on the lips. He kisses back and then tilts his head to the side. “Time for bed bear, the book will still be there tomorrow,” I tell him. He smiles and crawls under the covers. “Snuggle me then,” Danny says with a cheeky smirk. I lay next to him and he turns around and wraps his arms around my neck. For the first time since we got together he started a make-out session with me. It was the best.

“Good night Danny,” I tell him when I see his eyes starting to close on their own. “Good night George I love you,” he tells me. I hug him gently and start rubbing circles on his back which was sending him to sleep. He gives me a little kiss on my chin and snuggles up to me. “I love you too Danny,” I tell him and he manages to fall asleep within a few minutes and I could feel his breaths on my neck. I just hope he doesn’t have a nightmare tonight because that might be the thing that sends him straight back to square one. I keep drawing the little circles on his back with my finger just to make sure before I fall asleep that he has a better chance of having a good night’s sleep, but if he doesn’t then he can nap tomorrow.

~3 am~

I woke up to Danny sniffling and I heard a sob every once in a while. “Danny, did you have a bad dream?” I ask Danny who jumps when he hears me and I feel bad because his crying got worse. “Yeah,” he tells me and I wrap my arms around him and rub his back. “Okay baby, calm down. It was just a dream, no one is going to hurt you now bear,” I tell him and he snuggles into my side tightly. “I know but the dreams feel so real until I wake up,” he tells me and I give him little kisses all over his face. “The dreams will feel real sweet bear but it was because the memories you have will make the dreams really realistic,” I tell him and I let him snuggle up to me. I carried him down the stairs and took him into the kitchen and went to make him a drink to help him go back to sleep.

I went into the living room and sat down on the chair which rocks slightly and I let him drink the milk drink and I started rocking him slightly on the chair and it worked a treat. He was dozing off as he was having a drink. “You’ll feel better in a little bit I promise Danny bear,” I tell him and he nodded. Once he was done drinking the milk I put the cup to one side and kept trying to get him to fall back to sleep. “What time is it?” he asks me. I checked the clock in the kitchen when I was making his drink so it is roughly half an hour after I checked. “It is roughly three thirty in the morning, do you think you could go back to sleep now bear?” I reply. He nodded at me. “Yeah I’m really tired,” he replies.

He fell asleep after five minutes and I carried him to the kitchen so I could put the cup into the sink and then I carry him back to bed. I’ll wash the cup out in the morning; there is no rush for me to do it now. Danny was out for the count by the time I put him down on the bed and he rolled over and snuggled the pillow. I lie down next to him and he rolls over to snuggle me instead of the pillow. Scarlett and Ava stayed asleep the whole time a Louie finally joins us on the bed, I don’t think he was on the bed when we fell asleep for the first time tonight. Danny seemed calmer when Louie nudged his hand a couple of times. Hopefully Louie will help me keep the nightmares at bay for good this time.

~The next morning~

I wake up for the second time and find that two more people have joined our bed. Scarlett and Ava joined us at some point in the morning. I bet Ava helped Scarlett escape out of the crib so they could join us for snuggle time. Danny, Scarlett and Ava are still sleeping and Louie was licking Scarlett’s hand as she lies on Danny’s chest. The toddler didn’t even seem phased by the fact that Louie was licking her hand, she used to be scared when he did that to her but now she’s fine which is good. It is also nine in the morning so the girls probably got up at six and climbed into bed with us and then fell back to sleep since we were already sleeping. They don’t like waking us up in the mornings so they will either play quietly or join us in bed.

I decide to get up now and prepare breakfast and a picnic lunch. That way when the girls and Danny come downstairs when they wake up they’ll have food ready and we can leave at twelve to go to the park and have lunch at one while we are there and just let the girls play until three so they will have had plenty of fun and wasted a lot of energy. Ava looked like she was about to wake up when I left the room so she’d probably wake Scarlett up and then leave Danny to wake up on his own or let me wake him up because he would probably sleep until twelve if I let him. I was right, just as I put the scrambled eggs on toast out on the table on their plates Ava came down followed by Scarlett who had tears in her eyes.

I decided to temporarily put making our lunch on hold to comfort our youngest child. She is like Danny; she doesn’t really do well in the early morning. “What’s wrong baby bird?” I ask Scarlett as I pick her up and I just bounce her on my hip a little bit. “Want Dadda,” she tells me and I smile. Of course she wants Danny cuddles in the morning. She was probably content sleeping on him until she was woken up. She was happy to let me hold her for a little while. “Well, why don’t you eat your breakfast and then we’ll both go wake daddy up,” I tell her and she smiles. I put her in her highchair and I made the lunch while she ate her breakfast. “Wake Dadda now?” she asks when she sees me coming towards her. I had my breakfast and I hadn’t cooked Danny’s yet because it would have gone cold.

Scarlett was excited as I carried her up the stairs back to our bedroom so we could wake up Danny. However, Danny was already awake by the time we got into our bedroom. He wasn’t properly awake but he was sitting up and petting Louie. I got worried, he doesn’t usually wake up before we come to wake him and Ava was watching cartoons in the living room. “Are you okay Danny?” I ask him and he looks to me and he nods. “Yeah, Louie pounced on my chest like five minutes ago and I wasn’t expecting it,” he told me and I gave Louie a tap on the back. Scarlett crawled across the bed and plonked herself on Danny’s lap and hugged him tightly, her way of telling Danny everything is okay. At least as far as I know Danny didn’t have another nightmare.

“Anyway, good morning little lion,” I tell him and I give him a kiss. He grinned and kissed me back while he was wrapping his arms around my neck. I love the little confidence boosts he gets when it comes to our relationship and I am more than happy to let him take the lead when he is like this. Then we are reminded Scarlett is here and I think she felt a bit left out that we weren’t kissing her so we both gave her a kiss on the cheek at the same time. She was very happy after that. “Eggs on toast sound like good breakfast to you lion?” I ask Danny as he gets out of bed holding Scarlett. “Yeah that sounds good to me,” he replies and I go downstairs to make his breakfast while he carries Scarlett down to let her play for a bit. She is a lot happier now Danny is awake and she had cuddles and kisses.

Danny ate like he was never fed by the time he got his breakfast. “Hungry much?” I ask Danny when he finished his breakfast in record time. “Yeah, I dunno why but I was very hungry this morning,” Danny replies. I showed him the lunch we have packed for when we go to the park soon and he seemed to approve it. “Well, I have fed the lion now so he won’t bite now,” I tell him and he chuckles. I don’t even think he realised he was shirtless and all his scars are on show to me and the girls. I think I have gotten him used to people not judging him for it. “That might not be true,” Danny says and he stands behind me on his tiptoes and bites my shoulder and I laughed. I got my phone out and we did some couple selfies for me to stick on my Instagram page.

I posted one of them and wrote a caption about how despite the scars on my hubby’s body that Danny was the bravest soul I have ever met and all the comments supported him. I showed him the picture before I posted it and he seemed happy to have a picture of him shirtless on the internet for once which made me very happy and that he has come a long way with body confidence since I first got with him back in 2010 or something. Jorel wrote a comment how ripped Danny has become since he first joined the group and how awesome it was that he was so confident now. “Everyone’s so proud of you now lion. It took a lot of confidence for you to let me post that selfie of us with both of out shirts off,” I tell him.

“Awesome, I guess it was only me and a few haters who thought my scars are ugly as fuck,” Danny said whispering the last part so he didn’t swear in front of the girls even though they were both out of earshot at the moment. “Yeah, everyone thinks they are signs of battles you have won and you could always get Coy to tattoo something awesome over them,” I tell him. Danny’s eyes light up as he gets an idea. “I could get him to draw a line through the failure one and write success above it or something like that,” Danny tells me and I grin. “Yeah, that sounds awesome Danny. You could get it done for sure,” I tell him. I could visualize the tattoo idea on Danny and it looked very good. You could picture the line going through the failure and having success written in neat handwriting and probably a #2 to show how well the last two albums have done in the charts.

~at the park~

We have just arrived at the park with Scarlett, Ava and Louie. Danny had one arm wrapped around mine and he was holding onto Louie’s lead. I could tell the more and more people were staring at him and Louie the more uncomfortable he was getting. Scarlett and Ava were unaware of how Danny was feeling but they just wanted to play on the playground. I am going to keep an eye on Danny to make sure he feels okay and we will be on a bench where we can see the girls playing safely and Ava will look after Scarlett. “Come on Danny, its okay,” I tell him and I rub his arm a little bit to make sure he felt more comfortable. If anyone asks why he has a service dog, all I will tell them is that Louie is for Danny’s PTSD which is true and they’ll leave him alone after that hopefully.

Then someone I wasn’t expecting showed up, my mom. The lady who was starting to show the behaviours Danny’s parents did. She seemed really calm and happy to see me which is weird. “Hey George, how have you been?” my mom asks me and Danny didn’t know how to react so he just kept petting Louie to calm himself down. “Hey Mom, I’ve not seen you in ages. I am doing really well now, I have a job in a band which gives me a steady income, I got married and we adopted two beautiful girls,” I tell her, feeling like I could trust her again. If she has changed then she can be that mother figure in Danny’s life that he has never had and probably desperately wishes for. “That’s great sweetheart, listen I am really sorry for the way I acted when you father died. I should have been supporting you and I didn’t and I really want to make it up to you,” she tells me and I had the biggest smile.

“I accept your apology mom, I really missed you and I know life was tough when dad died. He left you with a lot of shit to deal with and it wasn’t the best time for you to find out I was bi-sexual,” I tell her and I gave her a hug and then sat back down and rubbed Danny’s arm. He was really nervous and I could totally understand why. He is meeting my mom for the first time and he is being introduced as my husband. “Mom, this is my husband Danny. I’ve been living with him since I moved out of yours,” I tell her and Danny shakes my mom’s hand but doesn’t say hi which is fair enough. “Hey Danny, thank you for being there for my boy when I wasn’t. I want you to know I am willing to support your relationship one hundred percent and you can always talk to me about anything,” she says.

I bet she read the newspapers when Danny was attacked so she knows how Danny had grown up without that parental guidance he needed. He seemed shocked that she was already so willing to help him and to love him like a second son but that is the mom that I grew up with before my dad died. “I don’t know what to say really, I think George has looked after me more times than I have him if I am honest,” Danny says and my mom smiles. “Don’t worry about it Danny, I am not going to be the horrible mother in law, you love him and he loves you and I am not the one to stop that,” she says and Danny lets her sit next to him and they get to know each other while I go and play with the girls.

Danny seemed happier than I have ever seen him when I got back with the girls and it was time to go. The picnic was eaten and the girls were worn out. “Do you want to stay for dinner mom?” I ask and she looks to Danny who nods. “I’d love to stay for dinner George,” she says and Ava wanted to hold her hand as we walked back to the house. Scarlett wants to stay with Danny and that was fair enough since she doesn’t really know my mom that well. I think my mom was another key way into getting Danny on the road to complete recovery for PTSD. When he had a psychologist asses him as part of the process in getting diagnosed with PTSD she asked me if there were any parental figures in our lives and I said no because at the time I thought my mom disowned me and I knew my dad was dead and she mentioned if I could ever get back in touch with my mom it could help Danny out and it was true.

Even Ava noticed the change in Danny’s mood. “Daddy is really really happy papa, why?” she asks me when I let my mom and Danny have more time together while I made dinner with Ava. I would talk to my mom later but I didn’t want to ruin the fragile relationship forming between mother and son in law. “Well daddy never had a mommy who loves him and now my mommy is here and she is going to love him,” I tell her and she smiles. “Mimi’s make everyone better,” she declares and I smile at her. She is so cute when she comes out with things like that. “Yeah, Mimi does make everything better,” I tell her and we crack on with making enough dinner for the five of us. I texted Jorel the good news and he was just as surprised as I was when my mom showed up but he was happy that Danny was getting along with her.

Dinner was great, I sat next to my mom and we had our catch up time since she was leaving after dinner. Scarlett, Ava and Danny were happy to eat and talk as well. Louie was waiting for the leftovers that Scarlett drops even though we do feed him plenty. It saves me cleaning up under her highchair so I don’t complain. Scarlett has learned that most of the food goes in her mouth and not the floor but it is a learning process. Danny did the dishes when we were done and he had a little chat with my mom before she had to go. “I’ll see you later boys,” she says and gives us hugs. Scarlett doesn’t want to hug her but she gave a high five which was cute. Ava gave her a hug when she said bye.

I really want to get Danny’s opinion on today’s unexpected surprise so I asked him after we put the girls to bed. “How was today for you?” I ask him when we lie in bed together and he was snuggled up to me. “It was unbelievable George, meeting your mom was the best thing ever. I never knew what it was like to have a mom until today,” he tells me and I hug him tightly. “I know babe, I wasn’t expecting mom to show up and be like this but I like having her back. It is good that she can be a mother figure to you as well,” I tell him and he smile. Louie joined us on the bed as Danny started falling asleep on top of me. “I love you Danny, I am glad that I can be the one who makes you smile and laugh,” I tell him and he grinned. “I love you too George. I am glad that in helping you with your problems then you will help me with mine even though I didn’t think that I needed help at the time,” he tells me and we had a deep kiss in which he won the battle with our tongues. I think my life couldn’t get any better than right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> I can’t believe this story is over!! OMG the plot twist at the end though, bet you weren’t expecting that. This is my first Hollywood Undead story that I have finished. I hope you liked it at I will start posting the next story in May which will continue We Are Broken From the Start!

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Dun dun dun.
> 
> What has Danny done..  
> Chapters are going to be this long or longer...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Please review and give feedback


End file.
